Rise of the Warrior
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Obi-Wan has a clone son created by other world cloners. How will Obi-Wan deal with this strange new warrior? And how will he found his place in the universe? OC/Padme/Anakin love triangle. OC/Obi-Wan. RE-UPLOAD COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a re-upload of Rise of the Warrior. I don't own Star Wars. The story is based off my previous character Jinn Kenobi. Please enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 1

**Location: Jedi Temple**

Master Windu was deeply concerned. He wasn't sure how his friend Obi-Wan would react over even how he should react. It was just too bizarre. It didn't make any sense, but regardless of his unease he had to tell him about it. There wasn't anything else to be done.

"You wanted to see me, Mace?" said Obi-Wan as he entered the conference room.

"Yes, however it maybe some startling new."

"Does it have something to do with the Separatist? Anakin and I cannot spread ourselves anymore thinner. You will have to assign a new Master to cover any new territory."

"No, it isn't a matter concerning the Separatist."

Obi-Wan grew worried. "It is about the Sith?"

"No, it is—a matter that concerns only you."

"Me?"

Master Windu then began to pace and ran his hand over his clean shaven head and said, "Yes, some of our forces picked up an unknown vessel traveling near the Noorkay nebula and they found a man who maybe of interest to you."

Obi-Wan folded his arms into his sleeves and let out a long sigh. "Mace, would you kindly tell me what the matter is already? Who is this man?"

Anxiously, the dark skinned Master replied, "That's the thing. He claims that his name is Jinn Kenobi, a Jedi, but we have no records of anybody with such a name. And the oddest thing about him is that he looks nearly identical to you. In fact, our forces thought that it was you."

Now, Obi-Wan really thought that was interesting. An unknown Jedi that resembled him and called himself Kenobi as well, it seemed like some sort of plot. Pensively, he began to rub his beard and said, "Where is this man now?"

"He's being held in one of our guestrooms. He isn't charged with anything so we have no real reason to hold him in detainment besides he's unusual looks. I'll take you to him."

"Fine, I'd like to see this doppelganger."

-0-0-0-

When Obi-Wan entered the room to see this double he saw that the man was sitting on a sofa while toying with his robes experimentally. He kept looking at his sleeves and pulling at his collar like he was uncomfortable. Though, as he walked around him he saw that he had red-brown hair, a cleft chin and a clean-shaven face with abnormal golden eyes. He looked about in his early twenties and at his hip resting on sit was a sword made out of steel or iron. It was an odd thing to have, but not as odd as the man's resemblance. He could see now why Mace had been so concerned. This other Kenobi person did look like his younger brother or quite possible his twin.

"Hello?"

The young man startled at the sound of the Jedi Master's voice and quickly stood up and gave the two men a grin, but then his easy smile quickly fell as he saw Obi-Wan and placed his hand over his mouth in surprise.

"Heaven and earth…you look like me!"

The two Master exchanged a look and Obi-Wan replied, "No, you are the one who resembles me. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and I have been told you are Jinn Kenobi and that you are a Jedi."

The young man bashfully flushed and broke his gaze and said, "Actually my Jedi status is not official. And I suppose all of this is quite strange, but I had no idea that those men we taking me to meet you. It—it has always been my hope that we could one day meet, Obi-Wan."

Master Windu raised his brow at the man's behavior and said, "You're not some kind of crazed fan are you?"

Flabbergasted, Jinn looked up in wide-eyed disbelief. "What! No, that is utterly ridiculous. I'm not a fan…exactly." Then mortified, he cover his face with one hand and said, "Great Phoenix, I never even thought of it that way. It seems so undignified."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was confused. "Perhaps you ought to start from the beginning. Who are you really? Where are you from?"

Jinn lowered his hand and looked hopeful and said, "I am who I said I am. I'm Jinn Kenobi. I'm from the Blackswan Clan, a group of traveling cloners who's founder saw Obi-Wan duel with a hunter at Kamino while he was a guest in a cloning factory tour. He was so thoroughly impressed he had your genetic make up copied and mental profile downloaded into his data base."

"What!"

Obi-Wan had never felt so violated in his life. Some clone scientist copied his make up and profile without his consent? It was immoral. Yet, pleadingly the young man stepped closer and said, "I was created in a lab to be my Master's study, but am not entirely human and I have been trained in the ways of the warrior. Though, that is beside the point. What is truly a miracle is that we have finally met. I have always wanted to meet you father."

Obi-Wan was speechless. He couldn't believe it. This strange, too close for comfort clone was calling him father? It was too unreal. He had no idea that some skilled lunatic was spying on him on Kamino. Wasn't it bad enough he had to deal with war and stormtroopers and droids that he also had to deal with monstrosity?

"No, I am not your father. We may undoubtedly share similar DNA, but I am not your parent."

Jinn approached him said, "Yes, I'm sure you're uncomfortable, I'm sure I would be too, but my Master told me that our past shines light on our present and you are my past, Obi-Wan. Let me be of some use to you."

In response, Obi-Wan was taken back at Jinn's sincerity. He was still unnerved by his existence, yet in truth he could not deny that Jinn seemed to be a good man. Though, the unearthly gleam in his amber eyes bothered him. He wasn't sure what the cloner who made Jinn had intended.

However, it was Master Windu who spoke next. "We could always use new volunteers for the war effort, Obi-Wan. Though, I wonder if your Master will be missing you, Jinn."

"No, this is something I must do. My Master will understand that, but the Lord Master may not agree. He will just have to deal with it."

Master Windu narrowed his brow. "Lord Master?"

"The cloner who made me. He is the Lord Master, Lord Blackswan. However, my Master or mentor does not always see eye to eye with the Maker. My Master will support me."

"Well, as long as that is your wish," replied Mace. "I see no problem with it."

"Mace! You can't be serious!" shouted Master Kenobi. "This—this is unnatural. I can't work with my clone hanging about me."

The dark complexion Master smiled and began to leave. "Then I suggest you persuade him to leave. This is your problem Kenobi."

-0-0-0-

Later, Obi-Wan went about his duties speaking with other Masters about the war effort a negotiating with the Senate about gaining more assistance from allies. However, tagging along with him was Jinn and giving him odd looks was his former-Padawan, Anakin.

"Obi-Wan," whispered the young Knight. "Who is that man? And why does he look like you? Is he a relative or something?"

"No, Ani. He's—yes, he's a relative. His name is Jinn and he wants to help me."

The young Knight gave Jinn an appraising glance and saw that he kept pulling at his robes. "Is something wrong with your clothes?"

Jinn stopped his fidgeting and replied, "No, young sir. It isn't the clothes. I'm just not used to them. My original set was ruined when I crashed near Noorkay. I'll adjust. Though thank you for asking."

Anakin shrugged and said to Obi-Wan. "He seems like a very polite person to me. Why don't you like him?"

Irritated, Obi-Wan sighed and began to work on his schedule on a data-pad and said, "It isn't that I dislike him, Anakin. He is just unexpected. Also I don't know how useful he can be."

"Why don't you just ask him?" The young Knight turned to Jinn as he idly gazed out a window and said, "Yeah, Jinn. What kind of skills do you have?"

Excited, the amber-eyed man smiled and said, "Oh, I can do lots of things. My Master trained me well."

"Good, can you list some of your skills to Obi-Wan and me?"

"As you wish, young sir. I have been trained in swordsmanship, tactics, negotiation, medical treatment, entertainment, language, cooking and metal working. Though, my favorite pass time is mediating."

Shocked, Anakin turned to his former-Master and exclaimed, "He sounds like a droid mixed up with you."

Though, Jinn mischievously smiled and said, "Yes, I know I am probably too good to be true. It's a real blessing to be so gifted and good looking too, but those are the benefits in having such excellent parentage."

In response, Anakin was amazed at how sly this other Kenobi behaved. He was so boastful and confident. He almost seemed like jerk, but once he caught Obi-Wan's gaze he lowered his humbly and muttered, "I always strive to do my utmost best, Master. To do less would be dishonorable."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with this nonsense and continued to head on up to his quarters to get some rest. "Ani, I'm going now. I'll leave the order to the stormtroopers to you, but could you do me a favor and take Jinn with you and show him around. He's never been to Coruscant."

"As you wish, Master," said the young Knight and with a bow Obi-Wan left. Though in reaction Jinn startled to panic.

He jogged up to the Jedi Master and grabbed him by the arm. "But—but Master? I don't wish to leave you."

"You'll be fine, Jinn. If you wish to speak with me just inform Anakin and he will bring you to me."

Then, surprisingly the young man bowed and folded his arm over his chest like a medieval knight. "I shall do as you command me." And then off he went without another word. It was very bizarre, but one that Obi-Wan recognized was Jinn's manner. The Clan was probably a very strict place.

However, he couldn't have been more thankful for spending some time away from Jinn. He was processing the fact the he had been tampered used to spawn an offspring he didn't even know about. He felt uneasy about having somebody playing god with his make up like clay. He concluded that whoever this Lord Blackswan was he was a very unethical being, yet the results did spark his curiosity. Jinn was in every way a very typical young man. He was honest, naïve and a bit cocky, but overall not unlike himself as a teen. He just wished he knew why he existed at all. What was the purpose of such a being?

-0-0-0-

**Location: Senate**

"And this is the Senate," said Anakin as he gave Jinn his tour of the city. "The people choose who they want to represent them and they in turn choose which decision best serve the people. It's called a democracy and the Jedi protect the people because the Jedi are the keepers of the peace."

Jinn narrowed his eyes and peered up at the statues that lined the Senate and all the different beings that passed by the great Senate building in contemplation. He had never seen such wonders before. It was all very—very boring.

"I couldn't careless about the workings of the government. This solemn place doesn't reveal to my anything about the heart of the city. Why don't you take me somewhere we can have some fun? Do you like wine?"

Anakin frowned and wasn't sure he heard right. "What? Wine?"

"Yes! And then maybe we can meet some charming company. My Master taught me that a people's future rest with its young. I'm sure they can tell me a thing or two about Coruscant."

The amber-eyed warrior than began to walk away, but unwittingly bumped into a lady. The woman dropped her data-pads on the floor and gasped in surprise. Jinn quickly apologized and began to help her collect her things off the ground.

"Please, I'm so sorry, Miss. I had no intention of bumping into you, but I was too distracted by my own excitement that I wasn't looking."

"No, no, it's quite alright," said the woman, but then she caught a look at the man and smiled. "Obi-Wan! Oh my, you shaved your beard. You look so different without it."

The warrior blanked and then shook his head. "Oh no! You're mistaken, Miss. I am not Obi-Wan. I'm Jinn. I am a relatives of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"A relative? And you're a Jedi too?"

"Well, sort of."

"Jinn," called Anakin. "What are you doing? Oh, hello Padme."

The young Senator blushed. "Oh, hello Anakin." Padme was so thrilled at seeing her fiancée again. She didn't expect to see him until the evening, but this was a wonderful surprise. She tried not to giggle like a little girl at the sight of him, but unexpectedly Jinn beamed at her and took her hand and gave the back of it a courtly kiss.

Shocked, the two stared at him amazed as he gave her a bow and said, "It is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Padme. You are by far the loveliest lady I have seen all day. Won't you accompany us on my tour of your fair city?"

Padme was startled, but couldn't help smiling at such a gallant request. "Oh my, well I still need to run some errands today. I don't think—"

"Nonsense, they will simply be a bit delayed. A charming lady such as yourself is surely permitted to eat. And please do not fear I promise to be a perfect gentleman. You have my word as a warrior."

Jinn then folded Padme's arm under his and began to lead her a few steps away. Though, teasingly she said, "Very well, but I thought you were supposed to be a Jedi."

"Not officially, Milady but I am striving my best to be an exceptional knight. Now, where's your favorite place to eat?"

"Oh, it's in the finical district. It's—"

Then, fearfully Padme gasped as she saw the hate shine in Aankin's eyes as he jealously watched her and Jinn walk arm in arm down the street. He knew he could expose that he was engaged to her, but he disliked how he had to keep his silence as Obi-Wan's relative paw all over his Angel like a pig. He wasn't nearly as dignified as he seemed at all.

Though, surprisingly Jinn saw the startled look on Padme's face and tenderly caressed her hand with a calming wave of the Force. The tingling sensation brought her out of her spell and she glanced up to see the concern written all over the warrior's face.

"Are you alright, Miss Padme? You look a little down. Is something wrong?"

Padme shook her head and gave him a forced grin. "No, no, I'm fine. I was just wondering if Anakin was coming too."

Jinn turned his head and called, "Sir Skywalker, won't you come dine with us?"

Fuming, Anakin stepped forward and said, "Yes, follow me."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 2

Jinn, Anakin and Padme ate a fine mid-day meal at a local restaurant and were seated at a private table. The owner seemed to know Padme pretty well and it was then that Jinn learned that she was the Senator of Naboo. She explained how she used to be the Queen and how she and Anakin first met. Jinn thought it was a great story and was hanging on her every word. He hardly said a thing to interrupt her as she spoke and occasional Jinn was ask Anakin to tell him something about Obi-Wan to get him to join in.

Meanwhile, the two humans were surprised as their otherworldly guest order a bottle of wine and began to sample the drink like a pro. Skillfully, he swirled the brew in his glass and scented the red liquid before sipping it with a grin.

"Mmmm, it's very good. Master would approve wholeheartedly."

Padme narrowed her brow. "Master? But I thought you said you weren't a Jedi?"

"Oh no, I'm not, but I still have a Master. She's very stern, but still very lovely."

The Senator beamed. "She? Well, this I have to hear. Tell me Jinn, tell me something about your Master."

"Oh, she's hard. Everyday it's work, work, work, but she's kind deep inside. I know because I can see it in her eyes. She told me once that she only worked me so hard because she wanted me to be strong. She said it was the responsibility and that elders should care for the young. She said we ought to leave behind our wisdom to help nurture those who are in need."

Jinn then locked eyes with Padme and said, "I miss her."

Bashfully, the Senator lowered her gaze and said, "It sounds like the two of you were close."

The amber-eyed warrior grinned. "Only as much as a disciple can, Milady."

"But, Jedi are not allowed to form attachments, " said Anakin. "If you're serious about joining the Order than you won't be allowed to love."

Jinn gaped at Anakin in disbelief. "Not—not love? But, love is the greatest force in the universe. A warrior who does not fight with all his heart is doomed to live numb and unfeeling. All good things are made with love, Anakin. Don't you love being a Jedi?"

"Don't be so naïve, Jinn. Of course, I love being a Jedi, but being in love and loving what you do are two completely different things."

Jinn frowned and calmly replied, "No…they are not. The people of my heart are as equally important to me as the mission of my oath. They require my full conviction and for that they require my love. A man isn't an island, Sir Knight. To call yourselves only the servants of the people is the same as saying you're a drone."

"Jinn, please," said Padme. She gently placed her hand over his to calm him down and he instantly yanked his hand away from hers.

"No, do not touch me."

At his sharp retort, Padme began to feel badly and drew her hand into her lap and replied, "Oh…I'm sorry Jinn."

In reaction, Anakin rage at how insensitive the warrior was being and grabbed him by the arm. "What's your problem?" he shouted, but with a cool look the amber-eyed man pulled free and stood up from the table.

"I don't have a problem. I just didn't want Miss Padme to feel my emotions through the Force. She isn't Force-sensitive and it can be very overwhelming. Now, if you will excuse me I shall take my leave."

"But, Jinn—"

"No, I don't want to say anything I will later on regret. I'm going to go see Obi-Wan."

The warrior than left the couple to themselves and headed towards the transports and back to the Temple. Meanwhile, Padme gave Anakin a glare and rose up from her seat as well. Startled, the young Knight tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen.

"No, Ani. You didn't need to overreact like that. You didn't have to be so mean to him. He isn't a Jedi, so you didn't need to rip into him like that. I don't understand you. I'm going back to my apartment and finishing my reports."

In reaction, Anakin was devastated. He didn't want his Angel to be upset with him. It was all Jinn's fault. It was him and his talk about love and feelings. What did some nobody know about what it means to be a true Jedi anyway? Plus, he was glad he was gone. He was getting too friendly with his fiancée. No one was allowed to be that close to his Padme, but him.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's quarters**

In the quite sitting room, Obi-Wan was reading over some topics of interest to the High Council when he heard a loud pounding on his front door. Curious, he rose and answered it and saw that it was Jinn. Irritated, the young man stormed into the room and startled to pace while subconsciously gripping and releasing the handle on his black blade.

"Damnation! A hex upon that dog and his unfeeling way! He just had to go and spoil a perfectly good meal."

Yet, in answer Obi-Wan was confused. It was obvious that Jinn was upset. He also had a colorful way of showing it too. Calmly, the Jedi Master closed the door and sat back down.

"What's the matter, Jinn?"

"It's that basted Knight, Anakin! There we were at the Senate and then at a restaurant at the finical district with Miss Padme having a pleasant mean when suddenly we had a difference of opinion."

"Wait, you ate with Padme?"

"Yes, but Anakin does not believe in love!"

Amused, Obi-Wan grinned and said, "Well, of course not, it isn't the Jedi way. It goes against the Code of non-attachments."

"Oh hellfire, not you too. I don't believe I have ever heard such nonsense in all my life. And I don't believe for a second that Anakin does not believe in love or is immune to its trappings. He's as taken with Miss Padme as any man."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and replied, "Yes, well they are good friends. They've known each other for a long time."

Exasperated, Jinn dropped down onto the sofa and buried his face into his hands and muttered, "Great Spirits, I miss my Master terribly. She'd know what to say to me. She warned me that human lives were complicated." He then looked up and said, "Tell me, father. Do you believe in love?"

Uncomfortably, Obi-Wan began to think about leaving. He did not want to have this conversation and especially with a young man claiming to be his son. "Uh—well, first a Jedi is permitted to love, but only abstractly. He is permitted to love the universe and his fellow being. However, romantic love is forbidden because such thought can lead to the Dark Side of the Force where feelings like jealousy and hate come into play. To avoid such things, the elders long ago dispensed with this feeling and that is how the Code is today."

Jinn frowned. "That doesn't answer my question, father. What do you believe?"

Annoyed, Obi-Wan said, "Love is not the Jedi way. I respect the elders ruling. Love complicates things, but Jedi is permitted to have friends and I for one have many."

"I disagree, my Master said we can learn to love the bird in the trees, but it isn't love if you place her in a cage."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Padme's apartment**

Padme got knock on her door and her handmaiden Sabe answered it and she was surprised to learn that it wasn't Anakin, but Jinn. The warrior presented the Senator with a handful of flowers and a grin. He gave her a bow and straightened up almost anxiously.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Miss Padme, but I wanted to apologize for kidnapping you from your work and leaving so abruptly. I wasn't acting like the gentleman I promised to be. I—I hope you like the flowers."

Padme tried not to laugh at his nervousness and gave the flowers a whiff. "Oh, why thank you, Jinn. You didn't have to bring me flowers. Where did you get them?"

"I took them from the Temple garden's, Milady. They are lovely on the ground, but not as nearly as lovely they are in your arms."

The lady-Senator giggled at such a mushy retort. It was so weird hearing such romantic words come out from the mouth of a man who looked so much like Obi-Wan. Plus, she couldn't remember if Anakin had ever brought her flowers. It was such a kind gesture.

"Again, thank you, Jinn. I had no idea you were such a sweet talker."

"Why never, Miss Padme. I'm only speaking the truth. Though, stolen flowers have more charm than any honest bouquet could ever have."

Padme laughed at how childish he was being and shook her head as she handed over her flowers to Sabe to place in some water. Casually, she invited him in and together they say and talked.

"Well, is apologizing the only reason that you can, Jinn?"

"Uh, not exactly, Milady. I don't know if you will see Anakin again or not, but please convey my apologizes if you see him. However, I also thought that we might be friends. You seem to know a great deal about Obi-Wan and I would like to know more about him."

The brown-eyed beauty narrowed her brow. "But, why not get to know him yourself?"

"Oh, I will but I'd like to know what others think of him as well. I think for now I make him uncomfortable. He is for some reason very important to me."

"Why is that? Don't you two get along?"

Jinn crossed his arms over his chest and began to touch his cleft and started to space out and said, "It's too early to tell. I came here in hopes of finding a missing part of me. My Master has taught me many things, but there is still so much I wish to discover for myself. I want to know if I am capable. I want to know if I can be Obi-Wan's equal. I want to be tested."

Padme smiled. "You always say such grand things Jinn, but I think I understand. When I was a teenager I wanted to see what I was capable of too."

"So, you don't think I'm being foolish?"

Laughing, Padme shook her head. "No, far from it. I think you're awfully wise, almost as wise as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Amused, the warrior beamed and bashfully lowered his golden gaze to his hands and rubbed his palms. He wondered what his mentor would say to him being called wise. Though, knowing her she'd probably say he was too much of pup to know even what that means. Yet, smoothly he got up and gave her a bow.

"I had no idea that Obi-Wan was marked for his wisdom, Milady. However, I will bid you good night. I don't wish to be anymore of an inconvenience."

Padme rose up from her seat as well. "Oh no, Jinn. It's all right. I enjoyed our talk. Maybe we can talk together again?"

"I would like that, Miss Padme. And maybe next time I might be able to steal you a gem."

The lady-Senator laughed and escorted the warrior to the door—"Well, see Jinn, but no more stealing"—but once the two reached the door and opened it they saw that standing at the threshold was Anakin. Shocked, he started at the Angel in disbelief as he caught the sight of her hand on the other man's chest and the carefree smile on her angelic face. What was she doing with this troublemaker anyway? Didn't she remember that she was supposed to be engaged to him, not Jinn Kenobi. What did she think she was doing?

"Padme…I didn't know you were entertaining guest. Maybe I ought to leave."

Startled, she forced a smile and shook her head. "Oh no, Ani. Jinn was just leaving."

"Yes, but I meant to give you my apology about our disagreement earlier today, Anakin. I let my temper get the best of me and I wanted to let you know that I am sorry."

Anakin frowned. He wasn't expecting that. He gave Jinn an odd look and watched as he extended his hand for a shake. "Yeah, it's ok. I think I overreacted as well." The two then shook hands, but Jinn was surprised at how much hostility the young Knight was projecting. It almost felt like he hated his guts.

"Yes—well, I'm glad. Maybe we could clear the air sometime with a good spar?"

At that Anakin laughed. "Ah, you? Yeah right, I'll wipe the floor with you, Jinn."

The amber-eyed warrior gave him a sly grin. "We shall see, Sir Knight. It's a date."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, as Jinn left Anakin came into Padme's apartment and pair shared an embrace. Tenderly, the brown-eyed beauty placed her head by her fiancé's shoulder and breath out a long sigh. Then, as she let him go she gave him a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you two made up. Jinn reminds me so much of Obi-Wan sometimes that it's uncanny."

"Yes, I know Angel, but I don't like you being so friendly. You just met him."

Padme shook her head and began to walk inside her quarters and said, "Oh, Ani stop being so jealous. Jinn was a prefect gentleman. He only came over to apologize. In fact, I think you could learn a thing or two about manners from warrior like him."

Anakin narrowed his brow. "More lessons in manners? Me? Come on, Padme. Don't fall for his charms and besides, we can't everybody know that you belong to me. I had to say those things. You know they aren't true."

"Yes, well you didn't have to be so convincing."

The young Knight smiled at his bride to be and began to cross the room to join her by the window, but paused when he noticed the bouquet of flowers sitting on a vase on her sitting room table. He ran his fingers across the yellow petals and remembered seeing the same ones growing inside the Temple gardens. They were yellow lilies and they only grew on a few Core worlds.

"Padme, where did you get these?"

"Oh, Jinn brought them over. It's a peace offering. He said he stole them from somewhere. Isn't he silly?"

In anger, Anakin plucked one of the petals and smothered it between his fingertips. He could not believe that rouge. He couldn't believe how he had almost been deceived. He didn't just want to be his Angel's friend. He wanted to steal her. He wanted to take her from right under his nose like a dirty thief. Anakin was so enraged with possession and hate that he knocked the vase off the table in a fit and marched back towards the front door.

"Anakin! What's wrong?"

Yet, all the lady-Senator heard was the door slamming shut in his wake and then the stillness of the night. She had no idea what had happened. Instead, she stood in her sitting room stunned and watched as the water from the broken vase bleed out onto the floor among the ruined lilies.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 3

Jinn breathed in deeply the cool night air and actually felt grateful for the extra outer robe. He looked up and saw the blaring lights of the city and the buzzing the local transports and sighed. It would have been better if he could see the stars in the evening sky, but he had no luck in the bright city streets. Perhaps, he'd go retire early and shadow Obi-Wan tomorrow. He still felt like he needed to prove himself somehow. He just didn't know where or when. Though, it was nice having Padme as a friend. She was a nice girl, but she still didn't compare to his mentor. His Master would have had his head for losing his temper in such a way, but thankfully she was light years away.

Yet, as he went to hail a transport he was suddenly abruptly grabbed from behind and came unexpectedly face to face with Anakin. He gripped him by the collar and shook him in a rage.

Hotly, he shouted, "You! I know you're after Padme!"

Bewildered, Jinn said, "What are you talking about? Let go."

"Liar! I know you want her. You've been interested in her since you met. Well, she's too good for you so back off!"

Anakin then shoved him to the ground and glared. His eyes shone with hate and swiftly the young Knight turned to leave. He would allow Jinn to go with a warning this time, but next time he would pay. Meanwhile, Jinn was shocked at what just happened. He scrabbled to get back onto his feet and thought about making that damn Jedi pay, but then balled his hand into a fist and turned away. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't about to make a fool of himself over something so slight.

"Seven rings of hell! That will be the last time that dog crosses me."

-0-0-0-

The following day Obi-Wan went back to his assignments, but discovered that Jinn was trailing along. The young man was oddly quite and stood a few paces behind him and dazed look in his eye. Obi-Wan disliked Jinn's silence and knew there was something on his mind. He was behaving like a Padawan.

"Jinn, what's on your mind?"

"Uh? Oh, nothing. Just a disagreement I had with Anakin."

"Disagreement? About love again?"

"Well…yes and no, I suppose, but who cares about Anakin. I would rather spend my time helping you."

"Oh," replied the Jedi Master. He was surprised at how eager Jinn was in wanted to help him. Though, he was a capable young man so he handed him his data-pad and said, "I suppose you could look over the tactical data and tell me what you think?"

Jinn positively beamed. "Yes, I'd be glad to."

Obi-Wan watched as the young warrior took the device and sat down on a chair and began to read. He wrinkled his brow in concentration and placed his foot over his knee and rested his chin onto his palm and rubbed his chin in contemplation. Amused, Obi-Wan noticed they shared similar habits, but Jinn's spirited nature was completely his own. Obi-Wan recalled being a timid Padawan with a stubborn strike, but Jinn's attitude was a lot more confident and carefree.

Curiously, Obi-Wan asked, "Jinn, how old are you?"

The young man looked up and answered, "Two."

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. "Two! You mean you're only two years old?"

"Yes, well just about. I read that is where Lord Blackswan saw you last fight the hunter on Kamino."

"But, how can this be? You certainly don't look two."

"I was created in a lab. I was maturated to be an adolescent. My body is about twenty. All the Clan were created that way, even my Master."

"But, but is astounding. How can you walk and talk like an adult when you're hardly a child?"

Jinn put down the data-pad and said, "I'm not a child. My mind was implanted with information when I was being grown. Though, right now is my grace period, known as my adolescence. It's so I can create my own sense of self and gain first hand experience."

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow because that was probably one of the oddest things he had ever heard. Jinn was like some sort of vegetable. He was grown nearly fully formed out from a test tube and had a developed mind too. It was like a tale from a holo-novel.

"Jinn, why did you came here?"

"Well, I was looking for the Jedi. I was trying to find you."

"Right, because you believe that I am your father."

"Yes, but genetically you are. I thought that maybe I could gain some insight in who I am and where exactly it is I belong."

"And you think being a Jedi is who you are?"

"I'm not sure. I came here to find out. The only thing I know about being a Jedi is that they are keepers of the peace, that they worship the Force and that you aren't allowed to love, but you're all expected to love everything. It's a lot harder to understand things than I thought."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is, but I don't know if I can help you, Jinn"—however, as the Jedi Master said his name he paused—"Jinn, how did you get your name?"

"I was named by my Master."

"Why did your Master choose that name?"

"Well, Master said that names are important and that we should never forget our past."

In response, Obi-Wan absorbed what Jinn had said. His Master appeared to be a very intriguing person. He wondered who he was. He was eager to meet the man and ask him why he had given Jinn such a name. It was strange, because in his imaginings that would have been one of his top choices if he really did have offspring. Though, he as also very found of the name Ben too, but for some reason that sort of name didn't fit the young man. No—there was some element of Qui-Gon in him. He was defiant and rebellious like his former-Master and he had proven that when he said he had run away, yet Jinn was a good man though still a bit naïve. Nobody could be that level headed at two years old.

"Here you go father," said Jinn abruptly. He handed Obi-Wan the data-pad backs and he saw that he had already mapped out the data and created a new sequence of strategies. And as he reviewed the data, he was amazed to discover that Jinn's ideas were actually very good. The battle plans he formulated were all crafty and swift like they were made by some seasoned tactician.

"Jinn, did you come up with these ideas yourself?"

"Well—no, not entirely. I used a lot of ideas from the Clan's historic texts on war. My Master made me read it twice."

Pleased, Obi-Wan sat back in his chair and began to make a few changes. "Well, they are excellent. I just need to make some minor adjustments and they will be good to go." He then looked up and smiled at the young warrior. "You've just saved me from a day's worth of work."

Jinn grinned with excitement. "I'm glad to hear it, father!"

"Please, don't call me father. Obi-Wan is fine."

"Then, if you are free from work Obi-Wan then maybe we can go spar?"

The Jedi Master frowned. "Spar?"

"Yes, Master said you can learn a lot about a man if you spar and I really want to know how a Jedi fights compared to a warrior. Please?"

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Jinn did sort of act like a child sometimes. It reminded him of when he used to train Anakin. Casually, he got up and sent the information out to his captains and shut down the pad and tossed it onto the table.

"Very well, Jinn. Let's see what you've got."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, training room**

Obi-Wan circled his younger double and watched in fascination as he mirrored his footsteps without much thought. The two had removed each of their outer robes and squared off in an easy stride. There was an intensity in Jinn's golden amber eyes. He had a half smile on his lips and a hand resting softly over the hilt of his blade. He was not afraid. He seemed to be enjoying the tension.

"Why don't you attack?"

The Jedi Master replied, "I thought I'd give you that honor first. Also it is not in the Jedi's nature to attack first. We are guardians. We believe in peace."

"Master said there is no peace for those who live by the sword."

Jinn then quickly drew his weapon from his sheath and tried to slice down Obi-Wan's shoulder in a sure move that left no question that he had been trained. However, Obi-Wan dodged the attacked in the nick of time and quickly the two got into a rhythm of attack and evasion. Though, Jinn did not like Obi-Wan's passive nature.

"What's wrong? Draw your weapon! Do not mock me."

"But your sword is no match for my lightsaber. It isn't fair, Jinn."

Irritated, the warrior lunged forward to strike, but this time Obi-Wan grab Jinn's fist as he held his blade and tried to pry it away. Though, cunningly the warrior reached down to Obi-Wan's belt with his left hand and yanked his lightsaber from it's resting place and shoved the Jedi Master back a few paces away from him. Jinn allowed Obi-Wan to keep his steel sword, but ignited the blue laser beam with a flick of the switch. Then, in a mad dash he tried to attack Obi-Wan again, but with the warrior's black sword in hand he tried to block his maneuver and was surprised to see that it did not break.

Shock, Obi-Wan felt the Force resonate inside the steel like a tuning fork and in a clash of sparks and fire the two swords collided and seared away. Obi-Wan was amazed.

"I told you we share the same blood."

Jinn then deactivated the lightsaber and threw it to Obi-Wan who caught it with ease. Yet, wide-eyed the Jedi asked, "How?"

"The stone at the base. It channels atomic life energy. It's the same energy you call the Force. Now, shall we start again?"

This time Obi-Wan confidently handed Jinn his sword and with a bow the two resumed their match. Obi-Wan discovered that Jinn was a very talented swordsmen. His technique was full of close combat skills and sharp deadly force. His training was meant to be fatal right away without any room for compromise. Meanwhile, Jinn learned that Obi-Wan had great intuition. He could counter his attacks like he knew where he would strike before even he did. He was a great talent and a lot better than he realized.

He also learned that the azure-gray eyed Knight was a cautious man. He didn't take unnecessary risk, but was not hesitant when it counted. Though, he knew Obi-Wan couldn't say the same about him. Jinn knew he was more like his mentor. He adopted her style of harsh graceful moves and trapping snares. The Clan believed in clarity and precision.

The two ended the match with a friendly draw. Panting, Obi-Wan deactivated his saber and Jinn re-sheathed his blade. He have Obi-Wan an easy smile and followed him towards the exit.

"I liked our spar, Obi-Wan. I think I could learn a lot from you."

"That maybe so Jinn, but I can tell you still lack discipline."

"Then, could you teach me? I wish to be your disciple."

Obi-Wan stopped and gave the warrior a hard look. "I don't know. Jedi do not have disciples. They have Padawans, apprentices and you are far too grown to be a learner."

"Ah, but than Jedi also do not have genetically created offspring. Though, I don't see what the big deal is. I already told you I'm only two."

"Yes, but you're already an adult."

"So, I'm destined to live for about 200 years. What does it matter if I look like an early bloomer?"

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan said, "200 years? What are you talking about?"

Irked, Jinn shouted, "I'm serious! You don't think that if the Lord Master made me that he wouldn't make my expiration date too? I—I don't understand. I thought you knew that I came here to get to know you, I can to learn."

"No, I cannot accept. What you are seeking is an attachment and that is not something I can provide you."

Startled, Jinn countered by saying, "But I'm not asking you to be my father. I'm asking if you'd be my Master. And it won't take nearly so long if I were physically two. You can teach me everything in only 2 years."

Obi-Wan frowned. "2 years? Where'd you pull that number from? It takes a life time to learn to be a proper Jedi."

"Well, I was only meant to be trained by my Master for about 5 years so I thought I'd spend the remaining half learning to become a Jedi."

Exasperated, the Jedi Master rubbed his face and said, "Jinn, look. I don't have the time right now to train a Padawan. I have my duties as a general and as a Jedi High Council Member. Can't you ask someone else?"

"But I can helpful. I told you, I don't need much training, please?"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Cliff hanger! Should Obi-Wan teach his test-tube son the ways of the Jedi or kick him to the curb as an experiement gone terribly wrong? Plus, the relationship between Padme and Anakin are getting rocky with jealousy and mistrust with Jinn appearing as a possible third wheel. Will Ani fall to the Dark Side? And is wedding still on?

Please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 4

Obi-Wan was surprised to hear Jinn plea to take him on as his apprentice. He had just finished training Anakin for Force's sake and also it wasn't like he had planned on taking another Padawan so soon after. He sort of wanted to work alone for a while. He had so many responsibilities already that adding on one more seemed one too many, though Jinn did have a point that he could be more useful than a bother. He was a lot smarter than Ani in tactics, but the close relation was still a problem. He wasn't sure if he'd fall prey to attachment while working his own—well, son. Though, he could tell that Jinn was absolutely determined to get his way.

"Can't you pick somebody else?"

"No. It has to be you. It will only be for 2 years. I promise."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "2 years…what do you expect to learn in under 2 that take normal Padawans a whole lifetime to learn?"

Jinn shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I'm not like everybody else. I don't need to learn the basics. I have the knowledge. I just need the experience. You see experiences make a person who they are and I need to know what that means. It's my destiny."

Obi-Wan turned away and said, "I'm sorry Jinn, but I don't have time to train another apprentice. I have my duties as a High Council Member and as a General to think about. I cannot watch over you."

Meanwhile, Jinn was devastated. He was so sure that he'd say yes. He didn't know what to do or think. Subconsciously, he grabbed the handle on his black sword and then placed his hands onto his head in thought and then he paused and exclaimed, "Then I'll enlist!"

"What?"

Excited, Jinn strode up to him and said, "I'll enlist into the Republic Army. I'll be a soldier and then you'll have to train me!"

Then, in a flash the young man made his way towards the door, while Obi-Wan called after him. "Jinn! It doesn't work like that. I don't train soldiers. All of my troops are stormtroopers. They're clones. And where in the world are you going?"

Jinn stopped mid step and turned about and replied to the Jedi Master with a cunning smile. "I told you. I'm enlisting. And in case you've forgotten I'm sort of like a clone too. I am determined to learn from your example no matter what. I don't give up easily."

In reaction, Obi-Wan couldn't believe his ears. Jinn was such a stubborn rogue. He couldn't understand why he just wouldn't listen. Did he hear him when he said he wouldn't take him on as an apprentice? And though his arguments had some logic it still didn't guarantee that he'd be under his command. He could be assigned to any regiment. Jinn was just so brash to listen to reason. He didn't remember ever being that bold as a youth.

-0-0-0-

**Location: outside the Senate**

Padme was lonely since Anakin left on his mission. She couldn't wait until she was allowed to return to Naboo. She had been saving up her time for leave so that she could have her wedding with Anakin. Their schedules were so hectic lately that she barely saw him since the war started. It was hard for them to catch a break. It wasn't even like she wanted a fancy wedding either. She just wanted a simple affair with just the two of them and a few witnesses. She knew that their love was forbidden and had to remain a secret. She had to be content with their plans to elope.

Yet, suddenly she was shaken from her thoughts as someone came up behind her and covered her eyes with their hands. Startled, she shrieked and laughed because she thought it was Ani, but when she heard the stranger laugh back she realized it was somebody else. She peeled back their hands and she turned to see that it was Jinn.

"Jinn! What are you doing here?"

The young man smiled charmingly and bowed. "Greetings, Padme. I saw you daydreaming and couldn't help myself."

The lady-Senator then saw that Jinn wasn't dressed in his Jedi attire, but was in a Republic uniform. She frowned and said, "I thought you said you wanted to become a Jedi. Why are you dressed like a soldier?"

Jinn brushed off his chest and looked down at his clothes and grinned proudly. "Yes, well I had a slight setback with Obi-Wan. I said he didn't want to train me so I enlisted as a soldier instead so this way I can remain close to him. What do you think? I find it quite dashing."

Padme giggled at his silly vanity and replied, "Oh yes, very dashing, but I'm not sure you'll be assigned to Obi-Wan's command."

Jinn clicked his tongue. "Tut, tut Milady. You mustn't ever say die and besides, you'd be surprise what a little persuasion can do for the weak minded."

Shocked, she exclaimed, "Jinn! Do you mean to tell me you plan on using Jedi mind-tricks to fix your command?"

Bashfully, he replied, "Yes—well it isn't like anybody will find out. I didn't known you'd disapprove. How else did you think I get around? I don't have any cash."

Padme was stunned. She had no idea Jinn had ability to manipulate people let allow use it often. He seemed so charismatic and idealistic that she never even thought about how he got around. She just assumed he had been given some funds from the Temple.

"Well, you needn't worry about my transport fair anymore Padme. I'll be earning my keep for now on."

She gave him a critical look. "I guess that's an improvement, but really Jinn you should play with people's minds. What would Obi-Wan say?"

Jinn made a face. "Oh Obi-Wan, he disapproves of me already." Then, in a more somber mood, he said, "Actually, I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

Padme was surprise, but nodded her head. Jinn bashfully turned away while he spoke because he felt embarrassed and asked, "Do you think Obi-Wan will ever learn to like me? I mean, do you think he'd learn to see me as kin? Is he somebody you'd want as family?"

Confused, she narrowed her bow and said, "What are you talking about? I thought you and Obi-Wan were already family. Aren't you cousins or something?"

Jinn drew in a deep breath. "Yes…I know, but do you think he likes me? And is he worth it? Am I worth it?" He wrinkled his nose and said, "I don't know what I'm saying…I don't know what I'm doing. This isn't how I expected things to go."

The lady-Senator sympathetically placed her hand onto his back and rubbed his shoulder. "Jinn, look. I don't know what sort of problems you have between you and Obi-Wan, but he's a good man and so are you. I think you both just need time."

"Thanks, Padme. I guess I just need to learn to be more patient."

She smiled and cheerfully grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards a transport. "Ok, soldier. I think it's about time I took you out to lunch."

"But don't you have to get back to work?"

"No, I still have time and I like your company. It keeps me from daydreaming."

Though, deep down Padme was really thinking that Jinn was the prefect distraction from thinking about Anakin. She sometimes felt overwhelmed with worry, but with a new friend she could keep her mind from wondering.

-0-0-0-

A few days later Obi-Wan was surprised to see that Jinn had somehow entered the Republic Army _and_ was assigned into his regiment. The young man with eerie bright golden eyes had the gall to actually smile at him as he inspected the new troops. Obi-wan shook his head and marched up to him on the line and spoke to him a disapproving tone.

"I'm not sure how you pulled it off, but this changes nothing."

Jinn confidently replied, "Perhaps, but I won't give up."

Mentally, Obi-Wan wished he could roll his eyes. Jinn was certainly living up to his namesake. Well, he didn't have time to question him farther. He had to debrief his troops and take then out to the field immediately. The Separatist Army were on the move again and this time they were being lead by General Gervious, some sort of Stih droid. It was very odd, but a battle the Republic could not afford to avoid if they wanted to protect their allies.

"All right, but I expect your full obedience."

"Yes, General. You have my word."

-0-0-0-

**Location: A ship, space**

It was almost 2 years and Jinn was true to his promise. He listened to Obi-Wan's command and followed him into many battles against the Droid Army. Though, Obi-Wan soon learned that Jinn was more than just talk. He proved himself to be very reliable and extremely crafty and someone Obi-Wan came to learn to rely on more and more. It was almost like working with another Jedi, but without the calm and the disciple. Instead, Obi-Wan discovered that Jinn lived for the challenge. He was the sort that laughed at the face of danger and ignored personal safety for the sake of others. In fact, Obi-Wan learned that Jinn had a certain empathy through the Force. It was easy for him to read other people's emotions and he bonded well with the troops. However, sometimes Jinn's brashness and over confidence would fade into the background and Obi-Wan got glimpses of a more pensive and soft heart underneath.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

The Jedi Master looked up from his data-pad and pinched his nose bridge to relieve his eyestrain. He had been reading some reports before his thoughts started wondering. He looked up at Jinn and couldn't help thinking he resembled him as a Padawan. He looked so serious and withdrawn, though Obi-Wan could tell that he was trouble because he was gripping his sword.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Jinn stepped forward and glanced at Obi-Wan before gazing out into space from port window. Quietly, he watched the stars sail by and pressed his hand against the glass. "I've been thinking about this war…and what does it all mean? My Master once told me that war had no meaning—that meaning must be found within ones own heart. But, I don't really know what my Master meant." He then faced Obi-Wan and asked, "What do you think?"

Obi-Wan put down his notes and rubbed his beard. "I think men must do what they must. I think the Force guides us all to our destiny. Though, I think your Master was very wise. It's true that we must find our own paths."

Jinn bowed his head in thought and said, "Maybe, but I don't like killing without reason. I have no trouble slaying robots, but causalities I can't stand."

Obi-Wan curiously said, "You often speak of your Master, Jinn. I have a feeling he was a good man."

"Yes, but what I really want more than anything is recognition."

"Recognition?" Obi-Wan narrowed his brow and rose to stand next to him. "Jinn, you don't need my recognition. You're a good man with or without my saying so."

"Yes, but—well you know how I really see you, Obi-Wan. You may deny it, but you're opinion means a great deal to me."

In response, the Jedi Master was taken by surprise. He thought Jinn had abandoned his disillusion of seeing him as his father, but obviously he was wrong. However, he still could not bring himself to see Jinn has his son, though he felt he could grant him the next best thing. Affectionately, he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Jinn, I can't give you what you want. I don't see you as a son, but I do see you as a friend. I'm glad that we met."

Meanwhile, in reaction Jinn was overjoyed. With a smile he threw his arm around his shoulder too and gleefully exclaimed, "Great winds of fortune! I'm glad we're friends too."

-0-0-0-

**Location: planet Hivix**

After their talk Obi-Wan was informed that they had arrived at their destination. They were on a mission to sector D, of the Holo System in order to fight another wave of Separatist Forces trying to disrupt their supply lines. He and Jinn landed on a barren and rocky world that was rich in minerals and geothermal activity. The planet was called Hivix and the inhabitants were allies to the Republic. They were suppliers for the material the Republic Army needed to build battleships.

Obi-Wan order his stormtroopers to break out into teams with Captain Cody and scout out the area for the enemy, while he and the Special Forces investigate the main factory station. Though all around large machines and the skeleton of half finished spaceships littered the space like a tomb. There were no workers anywhere and the equipment was all dead. Someone had cut the power and Obi-Wan had a feeling he would see the foes soon.

Then, suddenly a barrage of laser fire erupted from above them from a catwalk and in a mad dash the troopers ducked for cover, while Obi-Wan and Jinn drew out their swords and deflected the blasts with ease. Jinn then used his sword as a spear and launched it at the lead droid and severed his head from his body in a clean sweeping blow. Next, he used the Force to summon it back with the Force-stone at the base of the midnight blade and grasped it into his hand like a boomerang. Obi-Wan wished he could do that trick. Summoning wasn't easy. Usually that sort of thing took keen concentration, but the Force-stone was very interesting. Though, the Special Forces took advantage of Jinn move and used his diversion to get to higher ground.

"Jinn, get to the control room and secure it."

"Yes, Sir!" shouted the young warrior.

Jinn smiled wildly and gracefully beheaded the droids like trimming the leaves off a hedge. It didn't take him long to find the control room and wipe out the droid commander. He felt his blood pumping, he heard his heart racing—he felt alive, he felt like he belonged!

Though, unexpectedly a whole bunch of droid appeared out of nowhere and started taking out the Special Forces until they were a few and they found themselves surrounded at all sides of the factory.

"No!" shouted Jinn.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Cliff hanger! Yay! I'm back! Well I've been feeling a little out lately so my creative spirit hasn't really been alive, but I hope you enjoy.

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 5

**Location: planet Hivix**

Frantically, he scanned the controls and turned on a crane and used its arm to swat at some of the droids, but they were far too many. Desperately, Jinn tried to help as best he could, but from his vantage point he saw that Obi-Wan was about to be taken out by a half-mangled droid. Jinn quickly pressed the control for the loudspeaker and screamed, "Look out, Obi-Wan!" but it was too late. The droid looked like it was about to make its kill, when abruptly the enemy was sliced in half by stranger in the shadows.

Startled, Obi-Wan backed away. He saw a pair red eyes glowing at him from the darkness and a surge of tension vibrated through him in the Force. He didn't know who the stranger was, but it was clear to him that the stranger was strong.

"Who are you?"

The stranger extended their hand towards him and into the light. And before he could think, the being grabbed him by his ear. A jolt of dark feelings pierced his soul like a knife that he shrieked and jumped back and out of the stranger's reach.

"Force! What was that?"

"Jinn…you naughty boy. How dare you run away!"

Then, out of the shadows stepped forward a woman with eerie red eyes and long black hair. She was dressed in a battle-suit and had a metallic sword in her hand that was as black as space. With an air of indifference, she came closer to him and he saw that she was a youthful beauty. She gracefully caressed his chest over his heart and chillingly she searched out Obi-Wan's essence like a skilled Force-healer. Mesmerized, he remained ensnared by her smoothed touch and beyond the darkness he felt a balm of inner peace and strength he had never known.

It was such an odd sensation that he felt compelled to capture her fingertips, though once their skin make contact he suddenly gasped. Like liquid fire he felt her all around him. Her core was peace incarnate, but surrounded her will was flames and passion—bloodlust, revenge, duty, honor, ambition and love all merged together in one. She was unlike any he ever felt.

Violently, she yanked her hand away. "Dogs of hell! You are not Jinn."

"No, I am Obi-Wan."

In response she tilted her head and stared at his curiously. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are the one who sired Jinn."

Appalled by her comment, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "What! I'm not Jinn's father. Stop saying that. And who are you?"

Yet, the conversation was cut short as a blast from a droid came zooming by between them. With a quick one handed strike the strange woman deflected the shot with her sword and then threw it to chop off the mechanical soldier's head. She then summoned her blade back into her hand like it was nothing and instantly placed her hand on a power circuit and overloaded the panels to wipe out half a dozen more of the enemy. It was clear to Obi-Wan that she was no amateur when it came to the Force. She was actually pretty amazing.

"By the Stars! This is a mess. Jinn! Jinn, where are you?"

"Master!" shouted Jinn.

The young warrior leapt off the catwalk from the control room and landed in front of Obi-Wan and the woman-fighter. He smiled brightly as he approached her and to the Jedi Master's astonishment he bent down on one knee and kissed her hand like an obedient slave.

"My dear Master, I'm so glad to see you again."

However, in a startling response she snatched her hand away from his grip like she'd been burned and slapped him loudly across his face. Stunned, Obi-Wan grabbed her hand in case she got violent again, but instead she turned her ruby gaze towards him and gave him a dangerous glare.

"Unhand me you, dog!"

She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. "No, whatever Jinn has done he doesn't desire to be treated in such a way. And especially not by his Master."

"No, Obi-Wan. Let her go. I deserve it," said Jinn.

The young warrior then rose to his feet and the Jedi Master released his hold on the strange beauty. Yet, the next thing that happened was even more surprising. The she-fighter silently closed the distance between and with a gentle hand she caressed his cheek and examined his face carefully.

"Foolish boy. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Jinn timidly lowered his gaze and replied, "I told you…I had to follow my own destiny. You said you nearly finished teaching me everything. I wanted a chance to learn more about my heritage. Please, please forgive me Master? I did not mean to disobey you. I missed you terribly."

"I will not easily forgive you, Jinn. You broke your word to me."

"Yes, Master…but will you forgive me, right?"

The red-eyed woman hardened her expression and Obi-Wan saw her ball her free hand into a fist. He thought she might do something drastic again, but instead she pulled Jinn into a hug and he immediately returned her embrace. It made Obi-Wan felt like an interloper. The two obviously had a strong relationship, though it wasn't uncommon for Padawans and their Masters to become close. Yet, inwardly he had a feeling that their bond was especially complex.

The woman then pulled away from her disciple and said, "You make me soft, Jinn."

The young man smiled. "But I always thought your softness made you more appealing, Master. It makes you seem a thousand times younger."

She turned her head away from him and said, "Nonsense. It is not my wish to be appealing. Now, come. Stop this war-play and return back home immediately."

"Oh no, Master. I cannot do that. I must stay here with Obi-Wan. The General and I are defending the Republic from the Separatist's Army."

"Foolishness!" she shouted. "Haven't I taught you anything? If you insist on playing war than at least fight to win. You don't waste your time slaying pathetic robots. You must go for the heart. You must slay the leader."

"But—but it's not that easy," stammered Jinn. "Obi-Wan, can't you explain things to her?"

The Jedi Master was slightly unnerved with the two suddenly stopped talking to look at him expectantly. He didn't want to be dragging into an argument. Though he had deduced that this woman was Jinn former-Master. He just didn't know that his Master was a youthful and strange otherworldly beauty.

"Yes, well first let me introduce myself. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Republic Army. And you are?"

The woman frowned and studied him before answering. "I am Lady Thrice, third general of the Clan. Though, I know perfectly well who are Kenobi since it was my Maker who experimented with your DNA."

"Well, you aren't what I expected, Milady."

Thrice raised her brow and then smiled charmingly at him in a way that Obi-Wan came to know well from Jinn. She had the same sly grin about her that made him realize she was playing with him. "Well, you are certainly not what I expected either, Sir Knight. You remind me too much of my apprentice. I'd say the both of you could be mistaken for twins."

"Twins? Oh no, Milady. I'm much more mature than Jinn."

Then, unexpectedly laser fire shot between them again and the three of them backed away. Obi-Wan drew out his lightsaber and deflected the next volley of blasts and said, "However, Milady I think we ought to save this conversation for next time."

It took some time, but eventually the three subdued the droid troops until all of them were eliminated. Though, Thrice was very persistent in trying to get Jinn to return with her back to their home world. She kept following the young man around and sadly Obi-Wan discovered that he not only had Jinn tagging beside him, but now he had his former-Master.

Mentally, Obi-Wan tried to think of Thrice as a fellow Jedi Master since it was the only relationship that fit the situation. Yet, he was curious about her Force-sensitivity. He had never before met another group of beings who were nearly equal in ability to a Jedi. And oddly she appeared so young. He watched as she read several of the news reports about the war effort and Coruscant. She seemed very studious and her presence in the Force was still tantalizing.

Jinn approached him and softly said, "She won't leave me alone now. She's hell bent on bringing me back."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan asked, "Why? What does she want with you?"

"She wants me to make allegiance to the Maker. I broke my promise to her. It's considered a greater wrong to lie than to disobey. To honor's ones word is the only Code the Clan wishes all it's followers to obey." Then desperately the young soldier pleaded, "Obi-Wan, you've got to help me! I can't go back. I'm needed here."

"I don't understand. Why can't you just explain this to her?"

"Don't you think I already tried that? She won't listen. It's her mission to drag me back. Just tell her that you're looking out for me and then she might let me go."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It isn't my place, Jinn. This is a matter between you and your Master. I cannot interfere. And besides it isn't like you to be so fearful. What is it between you two anyway?"

Jinn suddenly looked defeated. He rubbed his chin with worry and began to pace anxiously. He then paused and met his blue-gray eyes with his own eerie gold gaze. In a serious tone he answered, "She my mother."

"What!" In shock, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he was hearing. "What! What do you mean that woman's your mother? She's a child. She can't be much older than 20." Though in realization, he remembered that Jinn was in truth actually about 4, so physically age wasn't exactly matter to him or his mentor. It was so confusing.

"Wait, how old is your Master anyway?"

Jinn narrowed his brow in thought and said, "Oh, I don't know. She's never told me, but she's got to be at least over a hundred."

"A hundred! But—she's, she's so…"

Jinn smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I know. But please do me a favor and don't tell her. She doesn't know about our blood relation. The Maker told me, but he never told her. I knew she'd want nothing to do with me if she found out, but this way I can be close to her. I can have her as my mentor."

"You care about her."

Then, earnestly the young warrior said, "Please, don't let her know."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

When Obi-Wan returned to the Jedi to give his progress report on his mission to Hivix and the frontline he was relieved to finally relieved to get some down time and mediate. He needed to process Jinn's Master, Lady Thrice and her intentions regarding the Core. He didn't know what sort of presence she wanted to leave on the Republic or if she wanted to join their cause at all. Plus, he wanted to know if there was any new information about the Sith. He had a strange feeling that darkness was approaching more than ever.

However, much to his annoyance he saw that Jinn and Thrice were following him. They didn't seem to care one bit that Temple was a place meant solely for Jedi. Yet, tactfully the Jedi Master said, "Jinn, why don't you show your Master around the city. I need to make my report to the High Council and then attend a meeting. I will speak with you later."

"No," said the eerie-beauty. "I wish to see this High Council. I want to what they are made of. Jinn, you are dismissed."

Startled, the young man started to protest, "But, Master—"

"No, I'm still angry. I need some distance between us. Go, and don't do anything foolish."

Obi-Wan was surprised to see Jinn obediently bow at her request. It was almost like he was a completely different person. For all the time that he'd known him, he had never seen Jinn behave so subservient. He was typically a bold young man and his change of nature bothered him. He recalled the raw look in his eye when he asked him not to expose his true relationship with his Master. Jinn was such a sentimentalist. He clearly deserved better.

"As you wish, Master."

And without another word he was gone. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan now found himself alone with the warrior-beauty. He just knew this was going to be awkward.

-0-0-0-

Jinn decided that he ought to go play Padme a visit. He hadn't been back to Coruscant for a while and he wondered how she was getting along. He mentally chided himself for being a poor friend by not calling as frequently as he would have like or write. However, he knew that the little Senator wasn't the sort to be sore about such things and he wondered if he could make it up to her and buy her some flowers. He stopped off at a florist and picked up 2 dozen yellow roses and asked the receptionist if she was in. He learned that she wasn't, but likely at her apartment.

He took the short trip to her quarters and rang her door. He didn't have to wait long before the door flew open in he was greeted by Padme's handmaiden, Sabe.

"Oh my, what's all this about?" asked the maid.

Jinn smiled charmingly and gave her a bow. "Greetings, Miss Sabe. Please inform Miss Padme that she has a gentleman caller waiting."

Sabe smiled back at him and laughed. "Yes, well my lady doesn't except flowers from just anybody. Who shall I say is calling?"

"Tell her its Captain Kenobi of the Republic Army."

Startled, Sabe stared at him in confusion. She didn't think Padme knew any captains in the Army. And that name, Kenobi. Wasn't that Master Obi-Wan's name? Though, with a shrug she told him to wait and she went inside to fetch her.

"Padme, you have a gentleman caller."

"Who is it, Sabe?"

"A soldier, Captain Kenobi. He looks an awful lot like Obi-Wan. Should I send him away?"

Padme was surprised. "No, let him in."

A few seconds later the Senator saw that it was Jinn. He was dressed in a captain's uniform and had a handsome black sword at his hip and in his arms was a bouquet of yellow roses. They seemed to shine in his amber eyes and he gave her a dashing smile when he saw her. Happily, she went to him and gave him a hug and when they pulled away he took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"Milady, you look radiant. Here, I actually bought you some flowers this time. Now I can buy your good opinion like a true gentleman."

Padme tried to resist smiling, but couldn't help it. She playfully swatted at Jinn's arm and took the flowers and breathed in their scent. "They're beautiful, Jinn. When did you get back?"

"Oh, recently. Obi-Wan still has a mountain of paper work to muddle through and I also bumped into my former-Master as well."

Padme placed the flowers into an empty vase and lifted her brow curiously. "Former-Master? You mean she's here at Coruscant?"

"Yes, we met up during our mission on Hivix. She's cross with me, though. I think she might punish me for running away. Oh, but I'm not complaining. I deserve it."

The lady-Senator shook her head and pulled Jinn to sit with her and said, "Oh, Jinn. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure your Master is just worried about you."

"Yes, I know she cares. I just wish I could do something to earn her trust in me again."

"But you're a hero, Jinn. You've been fighting in the war for over 2 years now. I'm sure your Master would be proud of you for that."

The young warrior laughed. "Oh, Padme. You don't understand. My Master is also a general like Obi-Wan. Fighting doesn't mean anything to her. It's qualities like honor, duty and respect that have value to her. I suppose I'll just have to win her over slowly."

Padme grinned and said, "That's one of the things I admire about you, Jinn. You never give up. Nothing seems to get you down. And you're always so considerate and charming."

Jinn snickered at her compliment and picked up one of the roses and snapped the stem. "Oh, Milady. Don't make me blush. I'm sure I'm far from perfect and you have been very patient with me." He took the rose and slipped it into her hair and gave her a sweet smile. "All beauty lies in the eye of the beholder."

He then leaned in close and gave her a chaste kiss onto her cheek. Suddenly, Padme felt her heart pounding inside her chest. She couldn't remember the last time somebody had been that tender towards her. It was true that Anakin treated her well, but lately he'd been distant. He'd stopped confiding in her and was quick to angry. She was fed up with her husband's cold ways and bad behavior. Lately it felt like she had to walk around eggshells around him. He was making her worried. It also didn't help that she was pregnant.

"Is something the matter, Padme?"

"Oh no, I'm fine."

Jinn tilted his head because he knew she was lying. "No, something is troubling you. What's wrong?"

Suddenly, she began very quiet and shifted away. Jinn was puzzled by her behavior and placed his hand over hers to comfort her. "Padme, you can tell me. I'd like you help you if I can."

"Well, it's Ani. He's been acting strangely and I don't know what's happened to him lately. Maybe it's this war. Maybe it's affecting him more than he's letting on, but he isn't the same as he used to be."

Instantly, Jinn frowned and leaned back into the sofa with a huff. "Oh it's that dog, Anakin. I should have know he was the one causing you distress. Well, you shouldn't waste your time fretting over him. He is no gentleman."

Padme was appalled by the young warrior's harsh tone. She couldn't remember ever hearing him talk this way. Normally Jinn was charismatic with everybody. "Jinn! I won't have you say such things about Ani. He's a good man. He cares about me."

"Then you ought to tell your feelings to him. And since you aren't than I can only deduce that you feel that you can't. Bonds are built on trust, Milady. I know he is your suitor and therefore a hypocrite."

He then got up from his seat and began to pace. He felt like he was boiling over with heated feelings. He did not understand why someone like Padme would waste her time with such a man. One who talks about the Code like it was a sacred creed and then goes off and breaks it behind everybody's back. The man was a maggot with a temper that worried him.

The brown-eyed beauty went to Jinn and held his arm pleadingly. "No, your wrong, Jinn. Ani isn't like that. And he isn't my suitor. He's my husband."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

A/N: Yay! I'm back. I'm still iffy about the plot, but I got sidetracked with my new Supernatural story. I hope you like the tension in this chapter. I think makes it more interesting.

Please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 6

Jinn couldn't believe what he was hearing. Padme was married to Anakin. She was married to a man who tried to beat the tar out of him for just speaking to her when they first met. The man who claimed that Jedi shouldn't love—he really was a hypocrite. He didn't understand what she saw in him. He didn't know what it was she liked.

"You're—you're married?"

"Yes, and don't you dare judge me, Jinn! I don't need you to scold me. I told you because you're my friend."

Flabbergasted, he said, "Then why doesn't Anakin just quite being a Jedi and get a paying job and be with you? Why all this nonsense and secrecy?"

Padme replied, "No, being a Jedi is important to him. I can't ask him to sacrifice his dream just to help support me. I thought you knew about dreams, Jinn. You said you came to find your dream."

The warrior shook his head. "No, this is different. I'm making my own path, Padme, but since you two are married now your destinies are tied. What he does affects you. You can't have your cake and eat it at the same time! He's going to get expelled."

"No!" she cried. She then ran up to him and held his arm. "Please, don't tell anyone about us. It will ruin everything."

"Then you tell them! I didn't make up the rules and it was Anakin's responsibility to follow them. Though personally I think it's a dumb rule."

"Then, help me keep it a secret if you don't believe in it anyway. You don't understand, Jinn. Ani is special. He isn't a normal Jedi. He's the Chosen One. He's a hero. It's his destiny."

The warrior turned his head away from her and adverted his amber gaze. He was deeply hurt that Padme would ask him such a thing. He knew it wasn't his place to judge who she loved or who she hated, but by not telling he felt like he was aiding in her deceit. He thought she was smart and knew better than to get tangled up in something this bad.

"I don't believe in the Chosen One, but we are friends and I'll take your secret to my grave. Though, I don't think I should flirt with you anymore. I'm behaving like a right cad by charming a married woman."

Padme smiled and shook her head. "No, Jinn I appreciate how sweet you've been."

"Perhaps, but your husband wouldn't think so. I think I should leave."

-0-0-0-

When Jinn left Padme's apartment he felt more depressed than ever. It was made enough that his Master was cross with him, but now he learned that Padme had a secret marriage. He suddenly felt like all he'd been doing lately was pissing people off. He wasn't sure where he belonged anymore. He thought that maybe he should go back to the Clan, yet deep down he knew he'd probably still feel the same. The Clan was entering an era of peace and isolationism. They didn't want anything to do with the world and the world was to get along without them knowing they were there. That wasn't how Jinn wanted to live. He wanted to fight. He wanted to feel like he was needed.

Suddenly, a transport pulled up in front of him and he saw that it was Chancellor Palpatine inside. The elderly politician smiled at him and gestured for him to come near. Jinn approached him and gave him a bow.

"Chancellor, good evening."

"Ah, good evening, young man. I see that you are a Captain in the Republic Army. Are you here on leave?"

"Yes, sir. I've recently returned from a mission to Hivix."

"My word, that was a very dangerous mission. You must be very brave. What is your name, Captain?"

"Captain Jinn Kenobi, Chancellor."

Palpatine grinned and said, "Well, I've heard a lot about you, Captain Kenobi. I heard you are a relatives of General Obi-Wan Kenobi, correct?"

"Yes, sir. We are kin. Why do you ask?"

Palpatine waved his hand dismissively and replied, "Oh no particular reason. I was merely curious if the rumor was true. Well, are you on your way to the Temple? I could give you a lift."

The warrior shook his head. "No, Chancellor that is very kind of you, but I think I'd like to spend some time on my own."

Suddenly, the elder man exclaimed, "Oh, you mean a night on the town! Well, then I don't mind. Get in. I'll treat you to dinner. I've been meaning to get a first hand account of the frontline."

Palpatine than opened the door to his transport and waved for Jinn to get in. Jinn figured that Palpatine wasn't going to settle for a "no" so he decided it was worth the distraction. He wasn't ready to face his Master yet. Meanwhile, the Chancellor was inwardly dancing with joy. He had learned from his spies that Captain Jinn Kenobi was in fact a great soldier who was able to use the Force. And if circumstances were different than he would have been a Jedi.

At first, Palpatine was at the apartments looking for Anakin. He knew his favorite project would no doubt visit his beloved Padme, but the opportunity to recruit Jinn was too tempting to let pass by. Here was a young man who was brought up without those weak Jedi ideologies. He was like raw putty just begging to be made into a Sith.

Wickedly, he turned to him and said, "I heard that you want to learn the way of the Jedi. I think I know someone who'd be willing to train you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple**

"Where is Jinn?" shouted Thrice.

Obi-Wan watched at the Clan-woman marched back and forth in front to the large windows of the observatory. She had attended the Council meeting as a guest and had waited patiently while Obi-Wan gave his report on the war effort and allowed him to guide her through a tour of the Temple. He learned that her people were once deadly warriors, but had recently denounced their bloodthirsty ways to live in peace. He found out that they lived on a small isolated world on the Outer Rim and wished to remain hidden from the rest of the galaxy.

He also found out that her Maker, Lord Blackswan was extremely curious and only made Jinn on a whim. He had no real purpose for the boy. He only made him with the intention of putting him into his army—a retired army.

Puzzled, Obi-Wan said, "Milady, what was Jinn original purpose?"

The she-warrior paused and replied, "It was still undetermined. The Maker can create people, but he can't create personalities. Jinn was to be trained and his fate would have been assessed over time. Though, most likely with his eagerness to explore I would have assigned him to be a scout or a prospector."

The Jedi Master nodded. He agreed that those sorts of occupations would suit him nicely. He then asked, "Since he never completed his training, what sort of lessons were you to teach him?"

She narrowed her brow and said, "I—I wanted Jinn to learn to have more patience. He's always rushing things. He doesn't understand that if you want something done right than you have to take your time. I think Jinn has a great potential to be nurturing. I want him to know what it is like to have real responsibility. I think it will make him appreciate more what he has instead of what he doesn't."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You are very wise, Milady. Hearing you speak makes me think Jinn should never have left you side."

"Yes, but he should not of disobeyed me. He isn't ready."

"Then you should learn to have more trust. Your worries remind me greatly of my own apprentice, but regardless if he is ready or not you will have to let him be his own person. I've gotten to know Jinn over these last 2 years and he is a fine young man."

Thrice was confused. She tilted her head at him curiously and sat beside him and asked, "Did you train him?"

"Well…no, not officially. I did teach him a few things about the Force."

The woman-warrior lowered her head and solemnly replied, "He still seems the same. I was hoping he'd find what he needed from you, but your feelings…your aura…his doesn't compare." She then got up and said, "I need to find him. He shouldn't be alone."

"Wait," said the Jedi Master. He grabbed hold of her arm and held her tight. "You're wrong, Milady. It isn't your fault that Jinn came here."

Resolutely, she retorted, "He's my responsibility. I have to find him."

She then pulled away and was about to leave, but Obi-Wan followed her out the door. "Then I'm coming too. You'll need someone to show you around."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Coruscant, restaurant**

Jinn felt odd sitting in a fancy restaurant dining with Chancellor Palpatine. He didn't exactly feel sociable, but he was intrigued by what he had said. Palpatine said he has friends with several people were Jedi and that one of them might be persuaded to teach him about the Force if he agreed to be his private bodyguard.

"I not sure you want me, Chancellor. I am merely a Captain under Obi-Wan's command. I'm sure you can find some else more qualified than me, maybe someone with more experience."

Palpatine laughed. "Oh my, such modesty. I can assure you Captain this is a great opportunity. You'd be able to met many dignitaries and hone your skills all at the same time. It's a splendid chance for someone like you. And this sort of option doesn't come around everyday, my boy."

The young warrior narrowed his amber-eyes and said, "I understand, but I don't want to be committed myself to anything until I'm sure. You see, I was taught to be true to my word, but lately I'm finding it harder to keep my promises."

The elder man tilted his head curiously at Jinn and rubbed his fingers over his mouth thoughtfully. It appeared that the young soldier was more cautious than he realized. He figured he would be brash and jump at an opportunity for more power and prestige, yet it appeared he needed to sweeten the deal. He needed to know his weakness.

"Tell me young man, what is holding you back? And if you don't mind me saying, but you seem sort of down and out."

"It's nothing. I'll get over it."

Inwardly, the Sith Lord fumed. He didn't like pulling teeth for information, but he reminded himself that he had to be patient. After all, all good things come in time. He sensed great potential in this Jinn Kenobi.

"Please, you can tell me. You have my up most confidence. I won't breathe wind of it to a soul. I promise. I feel strongly towards helping young people."

Jinn breathed out a deep long sigh and said, "It's my teacher. She's cross with me and I need time to patch things up before I do anything. And I learned something about someone that I wish I hadn't. I'm beginning to think I'm on the wrong path. Maybe being a soldier isn't what I'm meant to be after all."

"And why is that?"

"Well, frankly I'm not happy. I don't think I've grown at all since I came to Coruscant."

Palpatine laughed and said, "Nonsense, my boy. You are a hero. You're a servant to the people. You're protecting them from the Separatist and that is nothing to scoff at."

"Yes, maybe so, but why do I still feel incomplete?" Jinn then rubbed his chin and said, "I'm sorry, Chancellor. I didn't mean to be so moody. I'm such poor company right now and you've been so kind to treat me."

The elder man shook his head and grinned. "Not at all, Captain. I understand completely. You are at a crossroads in life and want to tackle on real challenges, something that demands all your bravery. Yes, well if you do come work for me than perhaps you'll be able to forfill your wish. Just take a few days and think it over. Either way I'm sure you'll do what is best."

Though, unexpectedly a figure appeared and loomed near them menacing. Even Palpatine was disturbed by the aura the woman was exuding. Jinn saw that the woman was none other than his Master, Lady Thrice and at her side was Obi-Wan Kenobi. It looked like she was about to slay him, but to his surprise she didn't scream or shout or scold him. All she did was give him a disapproving look and began to walk away.

"Master! Master, wait!"

Jinn jumped out of his seat and began to go after her. He couldn't just let her walk away. However, just before he was out of earshot the Chancellor called out to him and said, "Remember to think about my offer, Captain."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	7. Chapter 7

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 7

"Why are you leaving?" asked Obi-Wan as he followed the warrior-woman out into the illuminated Coruscant streets. He didn't understand. He had helped her location Jinn and the moment she found him she just up and left him. It didn't make any sense.

Swiftly, he grabbed her arm and spun her around and saw the deep swirl of emotion shinning in her ruby-eyes. He suddenly felt her presence in the Force like a wild storm. Feelings of anger, betrayal, and heartache began to assault his senses like a tidal wave.

"Thrice…what's wrong?"

Annoyed, she pulled her arm free and said, "Stop touching my feelings! I can't be myself if you do that."

Obi-Wan bashfully stepped away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was only concerned because you felt so strong."

"I always feel this strongly. There is nothing wrong."

He was surprised. He was she was walking on a tight rope of emotions that were so strong that a simple push over the edge would send her off into the Dark Side. He couldn't understand how she could function with so much feeling warring inside her body.

"How can you feel such things all the time?"

"Because I just do! I'm a woman, Obi-Wan. I'm only a mortal. And I won't waste my time with Jinn any longer if he chooses not be with me. I'm leaving."

"Wait! Please, Milady I know Jinn is a good man. He cares deeply about you. And that man he was dining with was Chancellor Palpatine. He's a very important man."

"I don't care who he was eating with. If he wants to waste his life than so be it."

The fiery-beauty then began to march down the streets and Obi-Wan quietly matched her pace. He had to admit she was very spirited. He could see now why Jinn was so brash, however unlike his mentor Jinn lacked resolve. Yet, Obi-Wan was determined to patch things up between them for his friend's sake.

"Aren't you overreacting?"

Suddenly, the woman-warrior paused and Obi-Wan really wished he said something else. As a famed negotiator he felt like he just stuck his foot into his mouth with that one. In an intense calm, the she-warrior slowly glared at him with her ruby-eyes.

"I gave Jinn 2 years to find his heritage and this is the thanks I get? He's lucky he isn't being banished for the pledge he broke. I should have, but I care about that fool."

Unexpectedly, the beauty's hard rage melted into deep sadness that Obi-Wan felt seep into his bones. He watched as she stood before stock-still and peered into his azure-gray eyes like she was searching his soul.

"He's my flesh and blood, Sir Knight. I'm his mentor. I promised myself that I wouldn't love him, but I do. I would do anything for him, but I can't force him to be anything that he isn't."

Obi-Wan stepped forward and caressed the side of her cheek in comfort and to his surprise she didn't push him away. Instead, she continued to meet his gaze and then gradually he felt her release her sorrowful feelings into the Force like a wave washing a footprint in the sand. Suddenly she was filled with acceptance and serenity and quietly she placed her hand over his and pulled it away from her cheek.

He understood what she was going through completely. Obi-Wan knew what it was like to care for an apprentice like they were your own. He thought of Anakin as his brother or his son. He knew what it was like to devote yourself to another completely, but he also knew her feelings ran deeper. Jinn wasn't just another apprentice. She was right. He was a part of her and he was a part of him. Obi-Wan now understood what that other unknown element that inhabited Jinn. It wasn't the Darkness or reckless abandonment—it was _her_.

Then, without warning Jinn appeared and approached her. He gave her a bow and exclaimed, "Please, Master. I can explain I—"

"No, Jinn. You have long since past your trial period. I realize now that I have been treating you like a child, but you're not. I admit now that I wanted to keep you with me, but if being here is your true wish than stay. I will not stop you. You must decided on your own."

Jinn replied, "I—I don't want you to hate me. I don't know where I belong. I don't feel like I'm needed at the Clan, yet I don't feel like people want me here. The Clan has order and structure and everything runs like clockwork there, but at the Core my actions matter. I don't know if it's my destiny, but I have a purpose here." He then met her eyes and said, "Please, just give me my final lesson. Teach me the last thing you wanted me to know. Let me show you that I am a warrior at last."

Thrice nodded her head. "Very well. Tomorrow we shall begin."

-0-0-0-

Later that evening Obi-Wan escorted Thrice back to the Temple so that she would be provided a room. She was considered a guest since speaking with the High Council, though he was also curious to know what sort of test a warrior gave to their disciple. He wondered if it was anything like the Jedi Trials. Did he have to undergo a spiritual quest? Did he have to face his demons? Did he have to slay some kind of beast? He imagined there were similarities between them since they were both from Force-sensitive societies.

"Milady, what sort of test will you be giving Jinn?"

She paused to smile at him and said, "A death match."

"What! You can't be serious?"

"I am. Tomorrow I will be hunting Jinn down."

Obi-Wan placed his hand onto her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. "Wait, does Jinn know about this?"

"No. It would spoil the surprise. Don't worry, Sir Knight. My ship has excellent medical technology. He'll be fine."

Flabbergasted, the Jedi Master retorted, "But—but that's so barbaric!"

Smoothly, the woman-warrior stated, "All is fair in love and war, Sir Jedi. And there is no better way to train a disciple than to face the threat of death. You shouldn't let emotions sway you from doing what you must."

"Yes, but you go too far. A teacher shouldn't near try to kill his student."

Thrice let all the emotion drain from her face and stared at Obi-Wan impassively. "Yes, perhaps in an ideal world, but the world isn't fair, Sir Knight. I've been a warrior for a very long time and deceit can take on any form. A warrior shouldn't fear death or that of a fellow comrade. I come from a clone society, allies are hard to recognize."

She then entered the room Obi-Wan brought her to and quickly she walked in, but he followed her and tried to make sense what she had just said. Confused, he began to pace in the entranceway and retorted, "I think I can understand you not wanting to be attached, but how does trying to kill one another prove anything? Didn't you just confess before that you loved him? That you know he was created from your DNA?"

Puzzled, she and asked, "Why are you still here?"

"Just answer the question, Milady."

Obi-Wan then heard her huff and then return to the entranceway with a food tray from the cafeteria. "You are as stubborn as Jinn. And yes, I know the Maker used my DNA to create him. Now, what does that have to do with anything?"

Surprised, he said, "You don't care about the fact that you're his mother and you're planning on slaying him?"

Irked, the she-warrior replied, "No, I didn't birth him. I trained him. And don't be so quick to judge, Sir Knight. You knew Jinn was your biological son, yet you care even less for him than I do. I know that partly the reason he came here was to find you. He somehow got it in his head that you were heroic and amazing. He looks up to you. He worships you, yet you couldn't careless about his welfare or that fact that he is ill prepared. And if we are going to argue then at least come in properly."

The Jedi Master noticed he hadn't moved from his spot in her doorway and silently moved to shut the door and walked into the small kitchenette. There wasn't anything fancy about the room and it was typically used for visiting guest. Jedi did not believe in material things. He watched as she put a kettle on the heater and began to poke at the food tray with her fork experimentally.

She wrinkled her nose in distrust and then moved to remove her belt and sword and placed them onto the chair next to her by the table. She then sat down and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Please, let us sit at least and have some tea. I'm famished from chasing Jinn."

Obi-Wan cautiously sat down and noticed for the first time that she did seem tired, though her remarkably youthfulness still shined through. He could tell right away that she was no child-queen or a powerful young heiress—no her aura was weathered and wise. She wasn't new to the world, but she looked so endearing as he watched her nibble on a piece of vegetable experimentally.

"Would you like some, Sir Jedi? I have another tray."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized he was staring and hungry too. He nodded in consent. She handed him the extra tray and a fork and together they silently ate and after a while she served them both a hot cup of tea. A pleasant silence fell between them until quietly Thrice said, "I didn't want to be a mother." She grinned at the Jedi Master and added, "Family isn't something that normally crosses a warrior's mind, but a part of me is less lonely knowing that he's alive. Though I don't know if you'd understand, but I do care for him. It might seem cruel, but I want him to strong."

"I think I know what you mean, Milady. I have an apprentice whom I think of as a son, but you're right. I shouldn't distance myself from Jinn. I think for now on I'll try and be more helpful. He's my friend at the very least."

Thrice smiled and said, "No, he _is_ your son. You only need eyes to see it."

"Yes, the resemblance."

She shook her head. "It isn't just that. You've felt it. Jinn maybe brash and confused, but he's more like a Jedi than a warrior. He doesn't want to serve. He wants to help people. He wants to be a knight."

-0-0-0-

After they ate, Obi-Wan decided it was time for him to finally leave and return to his own apartment. However, as he rose to go she walked him to the door and together they stopped and met each other eyes. He felt he had learned a great deal about Jinn from speaking with Thrice. She gave him a new prospective he never considered before. She made him realize that Jinn could not be denied and that he was his responsibility whether he liked it or not, yet Obi-Wan still had his misgivings. He just wished she could test Jinn differently.

Then, softly the woman-warrior placed her hand over his arm and shook her head gently. "I also dislike many things Sir Knight, but I do not regret meeting you. Seeing you has renewed my hope in Jinn."

She then carefully leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Sleep well, Sir Knight."

And gently she closed her door and Obi-Wan was left dumbfound in the middle of the hall. Slowly, he traced his fingers over his mouth and wondered what sort of woman Thrice was anyway. She was so sweet and tender yet so hard and fiery. He wasn't sure what to make of her kiss, but sleeping well seemed a lot more difficult to achieve.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	8. Chapter 8

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 8

**Location: Jedi Temple, training room**

In the morning, Jinn decided to get things over with and go see his Master. He was informed by a messenger that she wanted to see him in one of the training room at the Temple. He figured she'd want the space to conduct her final test, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. She probably wanted to test his skills or feel his aura through the Force. She was capable of many things, but what she would choose was a mystery. Though, once he entered the room he was surprised to see a med-droid from the Clan was there to greet him. The bot gave him a bow in respect and gestured for him to proceed in. He saw Thrice waiting beside a window and he immediately felt she was block him from reading her presence.

"Master."

"Greeting, Jinn. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master. I am ready for the final test."

She half turned and smiled and replied, "Good, then we shall begin." Then, in a flash she drew her sword and moved to strike at him, but quickly he moved away from her blow by an inch and heard the metal cut the air with a swoop.

Astonished, he shouted, "Master, what are you doing?"

"The final test is a duel to the death! Now draw your weapon and face me!"

She then in a wild sweep began to drive her disciple back until he had no choice, but to defend himself with his own sword. In a clash of metal and sparks the two swords sang with the song of war. Thrice smiled mischievous at her opponent and maneuvered around him like a skilled dancer and cut him thinly across his chest.

Jinn winced at the pain, but tried to block it from his mind. He had learned from her mentoring that pain wasn't to be experienced in a duel. It was a distraction. He had to focus on subduing his prey with speed.

"Master, this is not what I had in mind."

Suddenly, Thrice slapped Jinn across his face and shouted, "Shut up! Today I'm not your Master. Today I am your foe!" She later kicked him in the stomach and sent him out into the hall. A bunch of Padawan scattered for cover and looked on in surprise as the two warriors battled it out in the corridor.

"You are slow. You are weak. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, a waste of time!"

Thrice then channeled her Force-powers in such concentration it was like passing a hurricane through the eye of a needle. She honed her skill and manipulated the atomic energies around her until she threw out her hand and shot a beam of Force-lightening out towards Jinn and paralyzed his body in agonizing pain. It was then in the thralls of misery that he then realized she meant business. This wasn't a practice-match—this was an all out duel.

When Thrice finally ended her attack the power in the Temple began to flucuate in that section of the building. Darkness consumed the hall like spell and as the smell of burnt, sweat and steam lifted up from his pained form as swirls of smoke, he saw her ruby-eyes shine like a demon on a trail. It was a haunting gaze and the thrill of the chase rolled off of her aura like a wave. Jinn had never seen her this way.

"Get up, you dog. Show me what you are really made of."

Thrice slowly approached him, but in the confusion the other Jedi weren't sure if she was friend or foe. In an instant, lightsabers were drew and several Masters moved to subdue her, but she skillfully deflected their attacks. They didn't think her metal sword could withstand a laser-blade, but they were wrong. Instead, she plowed on ahead and lunged forward to spear Jinn through the heart, but quickly he dodged her attack and moved to grab hold of her from behind.

"Master, please! There must be some other way!"

"No!" she roared and used the back of her head to collide it into Jinn's. He was stunned enough to loosen his hold as she used her elbow to shove him away and then grab his throat in a searing hold. She used the Force to excite the molecules in her grasp and burned Jinn's skin with the palm of her hand, but in desperation he boxed her ear and used a backhanded move to shove her away. He heard her yep in pain and watched as a trail of blood spilled from her ear and a sudden grip of guilt squeezed his heart as he watched her regain her balance.

However, in response the warrior-woman laughed amusingly and bent down to pick up a lightsaber off the ground that lay next to a dazed Padawan. Smiling, she ignited the blue laser-beam and experimentally swung it around.

"Fun. I can see why the Jedi like such play things. But you and I both know it doesn't require the same strength to wield a true weapon."

Jinn cautiously stepped back and began to circle her. "Thrice…please, don't—"

"Quiet! You're getting what's coming to you Jinn so except it!"

Then, like a spear she threw her sword at his torso and he had to use his own blade to deflect her attack, but he watched in horror as she also rushed forward with the lightsaber in hand and was ready to strike him dead. However, like a god sent, Obi-Wan appeared and pulled Jinn away just in the nick of time. Thrice sword ended up stuck in a wall and the two men watched in terror as she crackled with energy.

Obi-Wan said, "Thrice, this is insane. Can't you just have a match without a fatality?"

Thrice replied, "I thought you understood, Sir Jedi. Not everything in the world is neat and pretty."

"But Milady, surely—"

"No, step away from the boy or I will slay thy."

Then, in a sweeping blow she sliced through the wall with her ill gotten lightsaber and tried to cut Jinn in two, but Obi-Wan did not flinch and stood up to her confidently. Though at the last minute, Thrice stilled her blade and turned about to body-slam the two men to the ground violently. She then tumble to the side and summoned her midnight sword back in hand and got to her feet instantly. She threatened Obi-Wan with the tip of both weapons and gestured with her head for him to leave.

"Get out, Obi-Wan. Jinn doesn't need your pity."

"Pity!" fumed the Jedi Master as he rose. "You're the one behaving like an animal. Only a beast would try and slay their own offspring."

Impassively, the she-warrior dropped her expression and said, "It is not your place to judge me."

"No, but I've a right because he is also my responsibility." Then, in a gentler tone, he drew closer and said, "And you are not as heartless as you pretend to be."

He raised his hand and placed it over her wrist in an attempt to get her to lower her weapon, but with a jerk she stepped away from him and glared at his thunderously. Hotly, she shouted, "No, Obi-Wan. You can't stop me, you can't woo me into yielding!"

Appalled, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Woo? No, wait. I'm not trying to seduce you."

Mentally, Obi-Wan felt like cringing. He really wasn't trying to charm her. He was only trying to help Jinn. He was trying to be a peacemaker, for Force sake. It would be too weird if he was actually attracted to the mother of his own son. Yet, like a meteor hitting him over the head he realized everything was out of sequence. Men and women typically met first and then have babies, not meet their children and then meet their other half second. And Sith, what was he doing getting involved in this nonsense anyway?

However, Jinn had enough of their bickering and meddling. If Thrice wanted him to fight than by the gods he wasn't going to prove his worth to her no matter what it takes. The young warrior sprang to his feet and unexpectedly slashed down at his mentor and cut her down her arm.

"Come, General, I'm ready!"

Thrice narrowed her brow and in a mad clash the two resumed their fighting. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan discovered he was being completely ignored. The two warriors were now single-mindedly focused on task of taking the other one down.

Then, as the two entered the main hall Thrice viciously sliced Jinn across his collar bone. Blood began to flow freely from the wound that he had to pause and put pressure on it to control the bleeding. He started to feel dizzy and against his will fell to one knee and used his sword to keep from falling completely.

"Thrice…" he wheezed, but what he wanted to say seemed unclear. He knew that no amount of begging would reach her. He seemed destined to fail. She had proven her point. He wasn't ready. It was clear to anyone right now that he was no match against her abilities.

"Giving up, Jinn?"

The warrior closed his golden-eyes and said, "What's the use? You've defeated me."

Enraged, the woman-warrior cut him across the shoulder and screamed, "You dog! You aren't defeated until you're dead, do you hear me! Until you're dead!"

Then, like a bolt everything happened at once. There was something about her words that shook him to the core. The words _until you're dead_ echoed inside his brain like a siren. It was one of the most important things Thrice had been trying to teach him all along. She didn't really want him to surrender. He realized now that she had been taunting him. No, what she really wanted from him was to fight back. She wanted him to be strong because a real warrior doesn't give up. She was pushing him to the end. She was forcing him into a concern and demanded that he take a stand.

Yet, in that moment of realization, Thrice was about to strike him dead. In a sure move, she aimed for his heart and was about to run him through, but in a flash he raised his sword and together they each landed a fatal blow.

Horrified, Obi-Wan watched as they ran each other through. Thrice then stumbled back and freed herself from end of Jinn's blade. Jinn instantly fell to the ground the second they were separated because of the blood lose and injury while slowly the war-maiden sank to her knees. Obi-Wan raced to check if Jinn was still alive and felt that his pulse was faint, but fading steadily. He shook his head in dismayed at the damage they had done and hotly he turned to scold Thrice for her brutally.

"You damn woman! Are you satisfied now that you've nearly killed him!"

Weakly, Thrice replied, "Please…save him…"

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, hanger bay, Clan-ship**

A few hours later Obi-Wan and the Clan med-droid were able to transport the two back to Thrice's ship. The Jedi Master watched the machines submerge them in a healing bath until they were regenerated completely. It was very remarkable equipment and mentally Obi-Wan made note to ask Thrice about sharing her medical technology, however right now he was still upset. He was still disturbed by her duel against Jinn and also her emotional plea for him to be saved. The desperation in her voice and the softness in her tone were haunting.

In fact, he was so consumed by his thought that he had begun to ignore Master Windu. "Something is troubling you."

"Yes, Mace. I fear I will never understand women."

Master Windu raised his brow in curiosity. "Well, most men tend to think that, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, but most women are not warriors."

The other Master frowned. "I thought you're trouble was with the boy, not the woman. Though, I must admit their duel was disturbing to the Padawans and the power grid, but overall the damage wasn't too bad. And you already gave the High Council a warning before hand, so what's bothering you anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel…I feel…Oh, Force I don't know what I feel anymore."

"Hmm, that isn't like you Obi-Wan, but in my opinion I think you _feel_ something towards this woman."

Obi-Wan scuffed. "What? Don't be ridiculous. I could never have such feelings towards such a savage being."

In response, Master Windu wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to push it so he let it slide. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't stray from the Code just because he had an interest. Though, it had been a while since he'd seen him act this way. Normally it took a lot more to get under the Great Negotiator's skin.

"Well, I trust that this little matter is finally resolved. I'm sure you can handle things smoothly from here, Obi-Wan. I'll see you again later at the meeting."

Absently, the azure-gray eyed Master nodded. "Yes, Mace."

-0-0-0-

Thrice was surprised to see Obi-Wan on board her ship. She had just gotten out of the healing tank and had quickly changed into a new set of clothes. Her hair was still wet and clung to her back and curled around her cheek. Gracefully, she ran her hand over her locks and joined him at the supper table in the ship's galley. She saw he was having a cup of tea.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

"Thrice."

"Thank you for looking out for Jinn."

"Don't. I would have helped Jinn and you without you asking me."

"I know that"—then she smiled and added—"No one would ever accuse you of being _heartless_."

"Yes, well I still dislike your methods."

"I have my reasons, Sir Knight."

"And do you think your reasons matter to Jinn?"

"Yes," she answered in confidence. "Jinn is now ready to leave me. But don't judge me, Obi-Wan. I like you and I'd hate for us to leave on bad terms."

Startled, he locked his gaze onto her and said, "I don't hate you, Milady."

Obi-Wan then saw her smile at him sweetly from across the table. She then moved closer and offered him her hand and without even thinking he took it and felt her aura radiate peace and joy. It was a wonderful feeling.

Though, the moment came to a screeching halt when Jinn opened the galley door and stood gaping at them from the doorway.

"What the Sith is going on?"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	9. Chapter 9

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 9

"What the Sith is going on?"

Startled, Obi-Wan withdrew his hand from Thrice's and abruptly rose from his seat. He anxiously began collected himself and turned to leave. He cleared his throat and said, "Ah, well it's good to see you're recovered, Jinn. I was just on my way out."

However, before he could move, the warrior grinned and said, "Oh, I see. You fancy her, don't you? Well, she is available if you want to court her."

"Jinn!" scolded Thrice. "You sound like a pimp."

In response, he gave her a wink and in exasperation Thrice shook her head and sighed. Instead, she extended her hand and wiggled her index finger to get him to come near. Obedient, Jinn came to her and she patted the chair next to her for him to sit.

"There, now be a good boy and be silent."

Jinn smiled. "Mums, the word, Master. But Obi-Wan would make a fine catch."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat again and said, "Uh, well I'll leave you two alone then. I'm sure you have much to discuss."

Then, in all speed the Jedi Master left the Clan-ship and Thrice and her disciple were finally alone. Thrice gave Jinn a deadly glare that she actually flashed her ruby-eyes at him and he inwardly flinched.

"Master?"

Irked, she said, "I could rip out your tongue, Jinn Kenobi."

Jinn in surprise exclaimed, "What! Why?"

"You know perfectly well what you just did."

He smiled and tilted his head. "I think you really like him. Great fires of hell, I think you fancy him as much as he fancies you."

Thrice turned her gaze away and replied, "He…he is pleasing, but stubborn. I think you inherited it. And he is also a gentleman, you should not tease him."

Then, solemnly Jinn placed his hand over hers like Obi-Wan had done a moment before and gently said, "I know how he is, Thrice. I'm glad you like him too. I didn't mean to offend you, but I've never seen you treat anyone like that before. You could have injured him a lot more during our duel, yet I see you two instead holding hands."

"Jinn…"

"Just keep in mind that Jedi are forbidden to fall in love. They think it will make them weak and cause them to fall into dark feelings and corrupt their souls. I don't want you to get hurt if he withdraws from you, Milady."

"That's sweet of you Jinn, but please, you don't have to worry about my feelings. And I'm surprised to hear that the Jedi do not accept love. I believe love maybe the most important force in the galaxy. Hmm, I thought they were wise."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't argue ideology with them if I were you. Some of the Jedi are hypocrites, but Obi-Wan is no black sheep."

The woman-warrior then turned in her chair and folded Jinn's hand into her lap and said, "Let's forget this things for now, Jinn. Let us talk instead about your final test."

The amber-eyed warrior lowered his head and his feelings about the match were visible in his shoulders as they sank. He silently gave her a nod and felt her lift his chin. She stared at him and drank in his features. He looked like a young man in his prime, about 20 with rust color hair and deep golden eyes that reflected the light like a lion. She smiled when she noticed the start of a beard growing on his cleft chin. If he grew it out then he'd really look like Obi-Wan's twin.

Gently, she said, "Jinn, I can't teach you anything else. You didn't fail the test. There are no winners in war. The reason we dueled was not to teach you to be heartless, it was to teach you that challenges must be faced, even the ones we do not wish to meet. You have to fight for what you really want. You must not be afraid. You must not run away. If it's important to you than it doesn't even matter if you're loved ones disagree. I only wish for your happiness."

Jinn was touched by his Master's words. He rose from his seat and then bent down to kiss her hand.

"Thank you, Master."

She then shook her head and lifted his arm so he would stand and said, "No, Jinn. From now on I'm no longer your Master. You are now filled with the Clan's teachings. You now bear the Clan's word and with it I know you can do anything."

Teary eyed, Jinn smiled proudly and watched as she rose to fold him into her embrace. Inwardly, he wished he had never broken his promise to her and run away, but things were right now and he knew he would never betray his word again. He was happy she came looking for him.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Padme's apartment**

Meanwhile, across Coruscant in the Senator's quarters, Padme was worried about Anakin. He had been having nightmares lately and had trouble sleeping. She had to beg him to tell her what was wrong and he told her it was because he had a dream that she's die during childbirth. Though, she tried to reassure him that nothing bad was going to happen he kept on insisting that it may. It was driving crazy because he was becoming very edgy and angry all the time that she wasn't sure what to do. She couldn't expose her secret and she didn't want to endanger Ani's career, then suddenly she remembered that there was someone on Coruscant that knew—someone who also happened to know about Jedi too. She would call Jinn.

Padme went to her communicator and activated the screen. She composed herself and waited until a receiver from the Temple picked up her call. She then sent a short message that she wanted to speak with Captain Jinn Kenobi from the Republic Army immediately.

-0-0-0-

When Jinn arrived he was still in high spirits after speaking with his Ma—Thrice. She wasn't his Master anymore. He felt light as a feather, like he could take on the world. He learned that Thrice would be sticking around to take in more of the city and go sightseeing. It was odd to think of her as a tourist, but he remembered she that liked to keep her downtime to herself.

Meanwhile, he had no idea what Padme wanted. Their last conversation didn't exactly end well, but she was still a friend. He knocked on the door and a droid answered it and showed him in. He saw that Padme was waiting for him at her balcony and gazing out towards the city. She looked worried, but instant smiled when he approached her.

"Jinn, it's good to see you again."

The warrior beamed and bowed to give her hand a kiss. "Likewise, Padme. Now, what did you want to see me about?"

Padme began to fidget with her hands and bit her bottom lip before saying, "Jinn, you're my friend. You gave me your word that you wouldn't tell anymore about me and Anakin."

He nodded and replied, "Yes, and I'm guessing that this visit is about your Jedi?"

"Yes, but what I'm about to tell you I want you to promise me not to speak of it to another soul."

Jinn rubbed his hands and muttered, "Hellfire." He then looked at her and said, "Fine, Padme. Consider me as sacred as hollow ground. Tell me, what's on your mind. You have my word I won't tell."

Tentatively, Padme thought about were to begin. "Well, it's Ani. He's been having terrible nightmares lately. He said he thinks something will happen to me and he believes his dreams are a vision of the future. He said the Force is telling him something and that he needs to save me. He said he needs to get stronger to prevent my death from happening."

Intrigued, Jinn rubbed his chin and said, "A vision? What sort of vision, Padme?"

She shyly bowed her head and grinned. "Well, Ani and I are going to have a baby."

Jinn was shocked. "But Padme, you can't keep your marriage a secret forever. Anakin will have to eventually have to resign from the Order if he wants to be a father. He must, the child is his responsibility. He has to help support the baby."

"Actually, it's two babies. I'm having twins. And again, I can't ask Ani to give up his dream."

He then sat down beside her and said, "But darling, this isn't about Anakin's dream anymore. This is about your children. Look, Padme this is merely my opinion. I never told you, but since we're sharing I think maybe you should know."

"Know what?"

"Obi-Wan isn't my cousin. He's my father and I was created in a lab."

"What! Does Obi-Wan know?"

"Yes, but I didn't have a childhood, Padme. I was a lab test. I was fully formed and I had a lot of information already put inside my head, but my point is the one thing I always wanted more than anything was to grow up with two loving parents. And if you want that then you should talk to Anakin about your dreams in the long term."

Padme narrowed her eyes as the warrior like he was a specimen and said, "Oh my, it just occurred to me, but you look just like Obi-Wan did when we first met on Naboo. If you were dressed like him then you'd be like a page right out from his past."

Jinn looked down at his Republic uniform and raised his brow. He self-consciously shifted away from her and crossed his leg and cleared his throat and said, "Uh, yes well speaking of Obi-Wan, I think Anakin should speak to him about his vision if it's troubling him."

"But Obi-Wan doesn't know about our marriage, Jinn. Ani knows that Obi-Wan would be obligated to report him to the High Council."

"Then, I'm not sure how I can be of any help."

"I thought maybe you could speak to Ani."

Flabbergasted, the warrior stared at her like she was crazy. "What! No, your husband hates me."

Padme smiled in disbelieve and retorted, "No, he doesn't. You're overreacting."

"No, I am not. He knocked me over the first time we met and tried to thrash me and told me I wasn't good enough to be in your company."

The brown-eyed beauty frowned and said, "What? No, Ani would never do such a thing. And why didn't you ever say anything?"

"The issue was between he and I, Milady. Though, do not be troubled. It's in the past, but it is an experience I do not wish to repeat."

Padme then got up from her seat and it was then that Jinn noticed how big she really was under her robes. It was well hidden, but it was clear she was pregnant and it looked like she was due very soon. She poured herself a glass of water and took a sip and then quietly gazed out towards the zooming transports and busy streets.

She said, "Even if Ani was hard on you, would you still go speak with him for my task? He thinks I'm going to die during childbirth no matter how much I assure him that I won't. He believes it to be true so much that it's become an obsession with him. He worries me. And I know you've spent a lot of time with Obi-Wan. Maybe you can tell him something about the Force that will ease him."

Jinn rubbed his brow and answered, "For you're sack I will."

"Thank you, Jinn."

He then got up to leave, but stopped by the door and smiled at her and said, "Padme, in exchange you have to promise not to die. Then, you can tell your husband that you're stronger than the Force any day."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Senate building**

Jinn tracked down Anakin at the Senate. He thought maybe he was working and he might have to wait for him. Though, he didn't want to put off speaking with him. Jinn knew that if he put of talking to Anakin then he might ever get his chance. He knew that the Army might send him out on a mission again and then they'd never cross paths for weeks or months.

Though, when he asked a secretary where he was he was surprised that he was with Chancellor Palpatine. He was told to wait for him in his waiting room and discovered that it was very handsome lounge for a gentleman. It had fine painting on the wall, leather chairs, several tables and a fancy beverage selection of off-world alcohol. Thrice would have liked this space. She lived more like a bachelor than he did.

Suddenly, door opened and in walked the Chancellor in mid discussion with Anakin.

"—and that my boy is why you can rely on me, oh! Captain, what a pleasant surprise this is indeed. Here, allow me to introduce you to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Captain Jinn Kenobi."

The warrior rose and bowed his head. "Yes, we've met, Chancellor. In fact, I am here for Anakin."

Palpatine raised his brow. "Oh? Well, what a coincidence. It saves me from the hassle of finding subjects of conversation. Won't you two stay for a while and have a drink?"

"If you wish it, sir."

Palpatine smiled at Jinn's phrasing. It was just the sort of reply a good servant should make. And seeing him here so soon made him think that perhaps he could try and convince him to take his offer again, but suddenly he felt the hate vibrate off of Anakin in waves. He then remembered Anakin telling him that he didn't like Jinn because he was paying too much attention to his lovely wife, Padme. The young Captain appeared to like to give her bouquets.

However, before he could pour the first glass Anakin interrupted him and said, "Perhaps some other time, Chancellor. If Jinn is here on business than it wouldn't do well to be drinking on the job."

"Oh, yes your quite right my boy, silly me. But Captain, do come by next time to see me. We never did finish our last conversation."

-0-0-0-

Once they left Palpatine's office and they were out in hall, Anakin immediately turned to face Jinn and gave him a seething look. It seemed the beast had finally showed itself. It was a very impressive glare, but Jinn had to retrain himself from rolling his eyes. He wasn't here to pick a fight. He was here to be a friend. Though, oddly Jinn knew he could probably pull off a better glare because he had reflective lens in the back of his eyes thanks to his mother's side.

Exasperated, he placed his hands onto his hips and drew in a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm not here to make trouble."

"Then, what do you want? What do you want from me?"

"Only to talk and maybe somewhere private."

Anakin frowned, but gave him a curt nod and began to lead Jinn to an empty conference room that was undergoing some cleaning. It was empty at the moment, but the disinfectant and cleaning supplies were still there on trays and maintenance-bots. Anakin sat onto of a desk and crossed his arms over his chest in defensiveness.

"Ok, talk."

Jinn subconsciously gripped the handle on his blade. It was a bad habit he inherited from his mentor. It was a tell on how on edge he felt, but he gave his word and he would stand by it. Resolute, he decided it was best to be plain.

He said, "Alright, I'm here because I was asked to speak with you by Padme. She's worried and she told me what's been going on. She's concerned about your dreams."

Jinn's response was not what Anakin was expecting. He thought Jinn was here to tell him something about the Temple or the Army, not come here to speak to him on behalf of his wife. And what exactly did Padme say? He couldn't believe she'd tell this Kenobi-duplicate anything. Didn't she know that Jinn was just some trash trying to steal her away from him? His opinion didn't mean a thing. He was a nobody. A useless freak that appeared out of nowhere and was trying to use Obi-Wan and become a Jedi when he didn't have the means. He was only lucky to be a Captain just because Obi-Wan pitied him and gave him the position.

"No, I don't believe you. Padme would never tell you anything. You're lying."

"Well…whatever, the point is that she did. She said that you think she is going to die during childbirth and that you've become troubled. She said you think it's a vision of the future."

"How do you know about my vision?"

Jinn narrowed his brow. "I just told you. Look, you can confirm with Padme if you like, but I'd like to help if I can."

Anakin suspiciously glared at him. "Help? Why do you want to help me? What makes you think you can?"

"I honestly don't know, but I gave my word to Padme that I would be her friend and helping her means helping you. And oddly, I think I understand now why my old Master refused to promise me anything."

"Well, you can't do anything. You aren't a Jedi. You don't know anything about visions and unless you know how to cheat death than go away. I know you're real reason for you being here is so you can look good to Padme, but you can't have her. She belongs to me."

Irked, Jinn shouted, "I am not a homewrecker! Stop saying such slander about me. I came here to offer my help, not take your insults. And if I really wanted to break you up than I would have already done so. You already provided the means, _Jedi_!"

Anakin fearfully rose and approached Jinn and said, "Are you going to tell the Council about Padme and me? Are you threatening me?"

Insulted, the warrior scuffed. "Spirits, no. I came to you in good faith. Though, I think your situation will get more complicated once your baby arrives. You're better off finding a new occupation. You can't keep a child hidden away forever."

Then, sadly Anakin shook his head and said, "No, Jinn. You don't understand. There may not even be a baby if Padme dies. I have to find a way to save her. I have to figure out how she can cheat death. I can't lose her…not my angel."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	10. Chapter 10

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 10

Anakin was consumed by misery. He didn't want his precious angel to die, but it seemed it was foretold. No matter how much he tried to deny it or dismiss the visions of the dream it always managed to creep haunt in his sleep. Though, unexpectedly he felt Jinn place his hand onto his shoulder and felt his aura radiate peace.

"Anakin, you mustn't be afraid. You should trust your heart and not your eyes. You shouldn't let the unknowns of tomorrow stop you from living today."

In response, the Jedi Knight pulled away from Jinn's reach and began to pace. And in frustration, he said, "No, you don't understand. Padme _is_ going to die. I know it."

"But the future isn't written in stone and even if there were complications during her delivery, you can still make sure she gets the best medical care and equipment. And it's not like she isn't healthy. You shouldn't make her worry about you so much because it can lead to stress and that isn't right for a woman in her condition."

Enraged, Anakin growled, "I know! You think I don't know how to take care of my own wife?"

"Then stop thinking about the problem and start thinking about how the solution. Force, you fixation on death is what's unhealthy. Though, I think if you're dream was a vision then you should consult Master Yoda, then at least you'd know if its true. I say be damn your position in the Order and think more about your family."

Anakin was shocked. "What! I can't do that. I'll be expelled. What will happen to my destiny?"

Mentally, Jinn could not believe what he was hearing. What was so important about his destiny that he was willing to risk Padme? He was so confused. He thought Anakin's whole world revolved around his angel. Wasn't she his destiny?

"I'm the Chosen One. It's my responsibility to restore peace to the galaxy. I can't neglect my duty. I have to bring balance back to the Force and nobody can do that, but me. Don't you see? I can't give up being a Jedi. The fate of the universe is counting on me."

In reaction, Jinn was floored. He couldn't understand how Anakin could believe all the hogwash he was spewing. The madness he heard in his conviction that he was chosen for a higher destiny. It was rubbish and he knew it, but he promised Padme he would help and that's what he had to keep in mind.

He bit his tongue and gripped his sword for strength and said, "Then, tell me how can I help you?"

"I don't need you're help!" he shouted. "There isn't anything you can do. Leave me alone!"

-0-0-0-

**Location: Temple, hanger bay**

Obi-Wan was just back from speaking with his contact about his new assignment. He was to travel on another mission to take down General Grievous and he wanted all the information he could gather on how strong his opponent's defenses were before going in. However, as he walked across the bay he stopped Thrice. She was loading crates on board her ship with the assistance of several droids. He saw her climb up the ship's ramp and followed her in.

He watched as she secured a loading strap and was surprised when she turned to smile at him.

"Hello, Obi-Wan."

"Hello, Thrice. What's all this then?"

"Oh, just some supplies to take back to the Clan. We're expanding our agricultural fields."

"I see, well that sounds very progressive."

Thrice laughed and began to head towards the corridor. "No, it's boring. Sometimes I yearn for a real challenge, Sir Knight. You know, fight fiends and slay demons."

Obi-Wan followed her deeper into the ship and amusing replied, "Well, I don't know about fiends or demons, but fighting armies of droids is a challenge enough for me. Personally, I envy your people's peace."

"Well, you know what they say, Obi-Wan, _the grass is always greener on the other side_. But you can't give up hope and you'll have Jinn by your side."

The Jedi Master pondered that and rubbed his beard. He still had a hard time accepting that Jinn was his son and not just a friend. He owed the young man some responsibility and since meeting Thrice he learned that Jinn wasn't such a mystery. He was trying to be like the she-warrior. He was trying to be strong, responsible and steadfast. He liked her and saw that they had a lot in common.

Slowly, she turned around after returning a data-pad down onto a desk in her cabin. She smiled at him and said, "I'm glad we met, Sir Knight and that we can say goodbye."

"Yes, I'm also glad we met, Thrice. Good luck on your journey."

She then moved to give him a kiss on the cheek, but she took him off guard and ended up kissing him on the lips. Startled, the two broke apart and stared at each other in surprise.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I—"

Suddenly, her words died on her lips as Obi-Wan pressed his onto her own. He didn't know what possessed him, but her lips were so soft and she smelled divine. And before he knew it they were clashing desperately with lips, tongues and teeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her snake hers around his neck. Her emotions then came into play and consumed him like a flame. He felt her attraction for him like a tidal wave. It made him shiver and crave her more. He growled and broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. He gave her pulse an open mouth kiss and bruised her skin and heard her moan and whimper passionately.

And then like a bucket of cold water, he froze and pulled away. "No…we, we shouldn't be doing this."

However, she wasn't listening. She didn't want to stop and so instead she followed his retreat and moved to steal another kiss from him, but this time he turned his head away and said, "No, Thrice. This isn't right."

But, she ignored his protest and nipped at his throat and then his ear. He closed his eyes against her touch and heard her whisper to him in a dreamy tone, "I love how you make me feel…can't you feel it too?"

She then projected her feelings of want and need that it caused him to groan with desire and rolled his eyes back into his head. He forgot all about resisting and went back to kissing her fervently. He tangled his hands into her raven hair and then pressed her close with a burning need. He then forcefully backed her up against a wall and felt her form against his. She felt amazing. She was all curves that were all tone and lean, but she cried out when her head hit the wall.

And with a vengeance reality came crashing down again and made him pause. He stopped, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. She felt so wonderful and that Force-sharing thing she did was so addictive. However, he felt that this was more than just a physical attraction—this felt dangerously like attachment.

Though, unknown to him, Thrice was relishing the feel of Obi-Wan pressed up against her body. He smelled wonderfully of space-fuel, foreign worlds and masculinity. He was tone and fit and his aura felt like heaven. She felt that he was more than just a kindred spirit. She felt like she was falling in love. Yet, she felt he had stopped again, but she didn't care. She was in bliss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes and hummed. Content, she channeled the Living Force around them and radiated her happiness in a wave of calm.

Obi-Wan gasped. "Oh, Thrice I—"

"Hush," she cooed.

Soothingly, she continued to emit her lovely feelings and in response he pulled her closer and allowed her emotions to seep into his soul like a warm bath. It was so accepting and so warm. He shut his gray-blue eyes and allowed her to sink into his embrace. It was a wonderful moment full of harmony and tender love.

"I can't love you, Thrice. I'm sorry."

"But I think I'm already half in love with you."

"What?"

Obi-Wan pulled away and stared at her in amazement. She hardly knew him. How can she say she was falling for him already? He was no different from any other Jedi. He was only human for Force sake, but there was no denying their mutual attraction—it was intoxicating.

Bitterly, he looked away from her and said, "Unfortunately, Milady there is a Code against forming attachment among the Jedi. We are forbidden to fall in love. I cannot return your feelings."

"That's not true. I already know you're feelings."

"Then, they can go no farther. I'm sorry that I—that we—"

Thrice smiled and asked, "You regret kissing me?"

Appalled, Obi-Wan was about to deny it. He was going to tell her that he did like kissing her immensely, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't about to fall into her trap and confess to being her Romeo. He had to end this before things got out of hand.

"Yes. I regret kissing you. It should never of happened. Good day, Milady and may the Force be with you."

The Jedi Master was then about to leave when suddenly he heard her say, "Obi-Wan, I don't regret anything. I—I only wish we could have met in some other place, at some other time."

Obi-Wan paused and gave her one last long look and even though he said he regretted kissing her and denied himself love, it still felt like a part of his heart was breaking. It was breaking for the things that might have been. And in many ways, she was right. She didn't have to regret because she didn't have to deny her feelings. Thrice was allowed to be free and he couldn't think of her. He had to think about the mission.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Mustafar, several weeks later**

After Obi-Wan's epic battle on the volcanic terrain with Anakin, the sadden Jedi Master returned to Padme's side and picked her up to carry her back on board the ship. He worried about her condition, but mostly he was still heartbroken over how he had left his form-apprentice to his fate. The Anakin he knew was now no more. There was only a burning hatred. He had failed to save him.

However, unexpectedly another ship appeared from the sky and landed next to them. Obi-Wan didn't know what to expect, but immediately the other vessel opened it's hatch before the engines even died and out from the ramp stumbled a lone stormtrooper with a limp and a broken arm.

Obi-Wan didn't know what the trooper wanted, but he knew he'd have no trouble killing a single clone. He was just about to put Padme back down onto the ground when suddenly the trooper ripped off his helmet and revealed that it was Jinn. The young man had somehow managed to escape the Purge disguised as a clone.

Surprised, the Jedi Master watched as his test-tube son came running up to and held his arm. "Obi-Wan! Thank the Force, you're alive! Is Padme?"

"She's fine, Jinn. How did you find me?"

"I tracked your presence through the Force. I've been around you long enough to recognize your aura. Now, what happened to Padme? Where's Anakin?"

Jinn watched as Obi-Wan closed himself off immediately. A dark gloom was weighing on him that he could not bring himself to reply. It was still too soon for Obi-Wan to speak of Anakin's betrayal. Yet, he was saved from answering when Padme began to stir. Blurry eyed and dizzy, she opened her lids and peered up at Obi-Wan and then at Jinn.

Startled, the first things she asked was, "Where's Ani? Obi-Wan, what happened to Anakin!"

The Jedi Master gently set her down onto her feet and then desperately clinged to him. She held onto his robes and said, "Please, Obi-Wan! What happened to my husband?"

"He—he's gone Padme. The Anakin you know is no more."

Devastated, the brown-eyed beauty suddenly collapsed. It was like someone had taken her heart and snapped it in two. Her husband was dead. He was gone forever and he was never coming back. And suddenly nothing mattered anymore. She had no reason to continue. Anakin had gone mad with fear and power and now he would never be made whole again.

"No!" cried Jinn. He tried to support her with one hand while Obi-Wan scooped her up again. Together they watched as she fell into a sea of depression, but it was only Jinn who felt her despair like a sharp a knife cutting away at his own skin. He felt damned for inheriting his mother's talent for empathy and with all the marrow of his bones he wished he did not care.

-0-0-0-

It wasn't until a little later after met up with Master Yoda that a med-droid examined Padme and told them that she was dying. The doctor said that her depression had caused her to loose the will to live and that somehow she was loosing her life-energy. There was nothing medically they could do to save her. They recommended that she be induced into labor so that her children would be spared.

Her labor was without complications, but it drained her weakened state even more. Padme delivered two healthy babies, a boy and a girl. She named them Luke and Leia.

"But you must live Padme. You have to live for you're children's sake."

Teary eyed, Padme said, "I…I can't. You have to protect them Obi-Wan. Promise me?"

He mournfully replied, "Yes, I promise, Padme."

The brown-eyed beauty smiled and nodded her head. She knew Obi-Wan wouldn't let her down. Her children would be safe from the dangerous of the Empire while under the Jedi Master's care. She knew she could count on him, but off in the shadows she saw Jinn stand at a distance. He had been silent for a long time and she wanted him closer so she could say goodbye. And with an out stretched hand she beckoned him near.

"Jinn..."

Obi-Wan turned to the young man and watched as his eyes shone gold from the shadows, but as he drew closer to the light over the medical-bed he saw that his face was marked with tears. He tenderly took her hand and felt how cold she had grown in such a short time.

"I've failed to save you, Padme. I wish I had tried harder to save you're Knight."

"It isn't you're fault, Jinn. It isn't anybody's."

"But, you asked me. I—I should of—"

"No…please help Obi-Wan protect my children. I know you can do it, Jinn. I know…" And with her last breath, she finally passed away and fell limp. Shocked, Jinn tried to shake her.

"Padme? No…No! Padme!"

Jinn tired to revive her again, but Obi-Wan stepped forward and grabbed the young man by his arms and held him back, but Jinn spun around and shoved him away.

"No! She can't be dead. I promised her I've help to see that she lives."

Obi-Wan said, "She's gone, Jinn. You must let her go."

However, in defiance the warrior squared his shoulders and gripped his sword. His face suddenly grew impassive in a way that reminded him of his former-teacher. There was a cold determination that burned in his eerie amber eyes.

Resolute, he said, "There is no death for those who serve the Clan for we are the makers of miracles." He then turned and picked up Padme's lifeless body off the medical-bed and made for the exit, however Obi-Wan blocked his path. He was sure the young man had gone mad.

"Jinn, Padme is dead. You must leave her in peace. Please, just put her body down."

"No, I can save her. I need to get back to the Clan."

Surprised, Obi-Wan finally realized that Jinn might actually be on to something. If the Clan were capable of healing fatal stab wounds and creating test-tube babies full formed from a vat of DNA then who was to say they wouldn't restore Padme.

Yet, Obi-Wan was shaken from his thoughts when Jinn suddenly shouted, "Oxygen! I need to get her an oxygen mask so I can prolong the effects of her brain from suffocating. It will help me preserve her memorizes."

He then placed Padme's body back onto the med-bed and he quickly pulled out a portable breathing-mask and pulled it over her face and then pulled out a syringe and injected her arm with adrenaline. Her limbs began to twitch for a moment, but then stopped. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he even knew what he was doing, but his confidence said that he did. Then, without even batting an eye he lifted her up bridal style and headed to the second faster scout ship.

"Jinn! Wait, I'm coming with you."

"And what about the babies? You better bring them along for safe keeping."

"What?" cried the Jedi Master, but what a sigh he agreed. He didn't think Master Yoda would be up for babysitting and besides, he was their guardian.

"Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Force no, but even the hounds of hell wouldn't be able to stop me!"

Jinn suddenly flashed Obi-Wan a charming smile. He hadn't seen that look on the young man's face since before he signed up in the Army. For this was the carefree Jinn he had first met years ago that laughed at danger and mayhem gleefully. He was now behaving every bit as wild and free as his former-mentor.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 11

**Location: planet Hellica, Clan Colony**

The Clan turned out to be a small settlement they called the Colony. It turned out to be made up of one main fortress facility with several workers and a farming industry. It turned out they grew many medicinal plants and the entire staff was made up of artificially grown humanoids that all looked like Thrice. He found it odd since they all happened to be attractive young looking women. It reminded Obi-Wan of Kamino. It was little wonder that their Maker was "shopping" at such a usual factory.

Yet, stranger still was the fact that he was carrying around two twin babies while Jinn was towing around their dead mother like a slain lover in his arms tentatively. He couldn't imagine what these people must have been thinking, but thankfully no one stopped them. Instead, one of the women gave Jinn a bow like a servant.

"Lord Jinn, you have returned."

"Sheema, help me prepare the lab. I must revive this woman immediately."

The woman looked surprised. "But, I cannot. The Clan no longer recognizes you, Lord Jinn. You are no longer Lady Thrice's disciple and you did not take the oath of loyalty. You are a free agent."

"A hex upon you, Sheema if you don't help me! Tell the Maker he can punish me all he wants, but first you must help me save Padme."

Started, the maiden was about to protest, but then Thrice appeared in the hanger bay and strode up to them. She glanced at the two men and questioned quickly, "What's going on here?"

Jinn swiftly went to her and said, "Thrice, I need your help. I need you to save Padme."

"Why? Who is she?"

"She's my friend. Please, I'm begging you."

The woman-warrior raised her brow, but shrugged her shoulder and said, "Alright. Go with Sheema and prepare the lab, but—"

"Thank you!" cried the warrior.

Irked, Thrice continued, "But, I want a detailed explanation later."

"Yes, I promise, Milady."

Jinn then followed Sheema out of the hanger bay and out towards a corridor, meanwhile Thrice eyed Obi-Wan still standing next to her and holding two babies. Amused, she smiled at him slyly and approached him gracefully.

"Well, you certainly have you're hands full, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't expect to see the woman-warrior again so soon. He even doubted if he'd ever see her again at all, but here she was—beautiful and radiate as ever. Though, she wasn't dressed in a battle-suit this time. Now she was wearing a lovely pale blue gown, her raven hair was braided and flowed freely down her back and around her neck was a golden cord with a dark blue jewel. She looked divine and she would have been the prefect vision of a maiden if it weren't for the sword and sheath at her hip.

She giggled when she heard the two babies begin to whimper and squirm. Obi-Wan tried his best to comfort them, but abruptly the woman-warrior stepped forward and took little Leia into her arms and gently soothed her with the Living Force and ran her fingers over her small head. Gently, she kissed her and pressed her to her breast and lulled her back to sleep.

"Mmm, how sweet. Whose children are these?"

"They're Padme's. The woman that Jinn is trying to save."

"I see, well he must love her dearly."

Obi-Wan then realized that maybe Thrice had gotten the wrong idea about Jinn and Padme and said, "They're father's name is Anakin. He was my former-apprentice. He's dead."

"That's tragic, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

She then walked up to him and took his hand. He felt her sympathy like it was his own. He might have pulled away from her touch, but she was also sending him feelings of calm and serenity. It was a great relief because those were the two feelings he wished he had more of himself. Though, softly she began to give him a tug and directed him to follow her lead.

"Come, you need rest."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

The raven-warrior brought Obi-Wan and the babies to her rooms. Her apartment was spacious with plush sofas, soft fabrics and watery plants. It was a tranquil place and Obi-Wan allowed her to tend to the infants while he sat watching her patiently. She went to her kitchen and brought the babies some milk she had heated and ordered a servant on her communicator to bring them something to eat and some supplies. Meanwhile, she lifted little Luke and began to feed him.

Tenderly, she began to rock and hummed to him hypnotically. Obi-Wan realized it was the same tune she had hummed to him when she had touched him nearly a month before. It was very comforting and intimate and somehow haunting as well.

"Thrice, so much has happened since we last met."

"Tell me."

"First off the Jedi are all gone. There isn't anyone left except for Master Yoda and I and he has decided to go into hiding. I'm in exile being hunted by the new Empire that is now ruled by the Sith and Anakin is no more. Darkness rules everything and it's my fault because I couldn't save him. I couldn't stop him, but he was my responsibility. He shouldn't have been in such a mess if I had trained him right. If he hadn't broken the Code."

"Every man makes he's own destiny, Sir Knight."

"No, he was my responsibility! I trained him. He was supposed to be the Chosen One! I should have done something. I should have known."

Obi-Wan suddenly broke down and began to cry. Thrice then put down the baby next and went to his side to comfort him. She hugged him and he immediately responded and held her tight. He pressed his face into her raven hair and allowed her to rub his back.

"It wasn't your doing, Obi-Wan. You can't predict the future. You mustn't let sadness consume you. You must have faith and give your self time to move on."

"I don't know if I can."

Thrice whispered, "I know you can. I believe in you, Obi-Wan."

Then, quietly there was a tap on her door and reluctantly Obi-Wan let her go to answer it. It appeared that their food had arrived and the baby things. He heard Thrice dismiss the maiden and wheel the serving tray in herself. She picked out from the cart two woven baskets and he watched as she used them as cribs. She placed Luke in his and then picked Leia up to feed her from the second bottle she had placed on the table. Though, tenderly Thrice moved to sit next to him and gently wiped the tears away from his face.

"You may stay here as long as you like."

"That's very generous of you, Thrice but I don't think that would be wise. I'm a hunted man."

"Then where will you take these children?"

"I was thinking of taking Leia to a friend. He would be willing to adopt her and care for her as his own. Luke I was planning on taking to Tatooine to be raised by his aunt and uncle."

Surprised, she said, "You're separating them?"

"I must. I fear that the Emperor will want to get his hands on them. You see, they are Anakin's children and may have inherited his high Force-sensitivity. I can't risk them being captured. I promised their mother that I would keep them safe. It is the only way."

"And, yourself? Where will you go?"

"I shall stay on Tatooine and watch over Luke."

Thrice shook her head and rose to put Leia in her crib next to her brother and made sure they were both comfortable and sleepy. Obi-Wan heard her mutter, "What a poor plan to put yourself through. You'd think you'd live a thousand years."

"Milady, it is the only way. Even my own presence could be a danger to them. The Sith are looking for me."

However, the woman-warrior ignored him and began taking out the food from the serving tray. She placed the dishes onto a table and was set up the plates, yet Obi-Wan disliked her silence. He wanted her to understand. He rose from the sofa and took the last plate out of her hand and down onto the table.

"Thrice, please. Say something."

Enraged, she said, "I think you are a fool and that siblings should not have to grow apart! Look around you, Jedi! This entire Colony is made up entirely of Force-sensitive beings. You can stay here and be a parent to these children. And if not, then soon the mother will decide their fate herself. She'll be alive again and she will mark their destiny."

Obi-Wan was stunned. "You really believe Padme can be saved?"

"Yes."

"And you'd give her the option of staying?"

Thrice smiled and replied, "Oh, I won't have to. Jinn will ask her. She means something to him. You don't save someone without a reason."

The Jedi Master absorbed her words. She was correct in assuming that Jinn felt something for Padme. He felt it too and he also knew that Padme would not want to leave her children. She would want to keep them and disregard danger. He couldn't let that happen. He had to keep them safe.

"I can't let that happen. I have to talk to Jinn."

Swiftly, Thrice caught his arm. "No, he won't listen to you. Please, Obi-Wan. Be calm and consider all the possibilities."

Obi-Wan broke away from her and said, "But I can't think about other people's feelings. This is about survival, Thrice. I have to make the hard decisions not because I want to, but because it needs to be done. I have to prevent more evil from happening."

"Please," she begged. "Please, stop hurting yourself, Obi-Wan. It isn't your fault."

Then, in a rush they came together and kissed passionately. Obi-Wan held her bruisingly close and fisted her hair and hips desperately. She was a timeless beauty full of fire, love and acceptance. She told him things he did not yet believe, but her faith was deep and real and this time he didn't resist her feelings. He let them devour him whole. He let himself be loved and he loved her in return.

-0-0-0-

**Location: the lab**

In the lab of the Clan's chief scientist, Lord Blackswan stood Jinn and Lady Sheema. The two worked on the various equipment and instruments to bring life back into Padme. They placed her body in a healing chamber filled with a regenerative solution and focused on their task of making her whole.

"Her body appears to have been slowly drained by a channeler."

Surprised, Jinn exclaimed, "What? You mean she was murdered?"

Sheema answered, "Perhaps, it was a combination of several things. Her weakened state plus her emotional and physically strain diminished her so much that the stress ultimately caused massive heart failure."

"Can you determine who was draining her?"

The maiden shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Lord Jinn. I cannot. The only thing I can tell you is that the person who done it knew her for a long time and someone she met regularly."

Jinn rubbed his chin in thought. It took him a moment, but he realized that the person who had been slowly killing her must have been Chancellor Palpatine. The Sith Lord must have done so deliberately in order to corrupt Anakin. He probably encouraged their attachment just so he could torture him with it in the future.

"That black hearted soul! When I get my hands on him it will be his end."

Suddenly, his rant was interrupted by Lord Blackswan. He was the scientist that made him and ruled the Colony as a king. "Jinn! Great Spirits, I never thought I'd see you again, my boy."

Jinn bowed in respect. "Lord Blackswan, forgive me but I had to try and save this lady. I promised her I would do my best."

The scientist scanned Padme in the frosted healing chamber and shrugged. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you have your reasons, but come and let's reminisce. I want to hear all about your years away at the Core. I'm sure you've had lots of excitement."

"No, my Lord. I can't leave Milady's side. I must see to her first before we can catch up, but if you'd like you may speak with my father. Obi-Wan Kenobi is here with me. I think he is with Lady Thrice."

Lord Blackswan practically gleamed. "What! Really? You brought your father here? Oh, suns and moons! I can't wait to meet him. I must see the Jedi Master for myself."

Then, without another word the mad scientist dashed out of the lab and up to Thrice's private rooms. He couldn't wait to see how this other Force-being acted and behaved. He had so many tests he wanted to run him through that he didn't know where to begin.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	12. Chapter 12

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 12

**Location: the lab**

She floated in the bubbly water like a mermaid. Jinn pressed his hand over the glass as Padme's unconscious form bobbed in the water like a wet-suit water-fairy. She was an aquatic nymph entombed and lifeless in her tank like a spent goldfish, but soon no more. With just one throw of a switch, Jinn harnessed all the powers the Clan's science could spare and used it to jolt life back into Padme's empty shell. And like a modern day Frankenstein, she was conjured back to life and saved from the abyss.

Instantly, her pulse registered on the machines and the her body drew in breathe again. The steady throbbing of her heart echoed out in the sterile room and to the warrior's joy she was alive again. She was saved. She was whole.

Jinn broke out into a madding smile. He was overjoyed that Padme was saved. He had done it. He had kept his word, but like a shadow creeping over his mind, he realized that she was still in pain. It wasn't the pain of the body or the mind—it was the pain of the heart. Her husband was dead. He had betrayed her. And even though Jinn wanted to deny it, he feared that she wanted to follow him to the grave.

"She's ready to be taken out from the healing chamber," said Sheema.

The war-maiden broke him from his thoughts. He mentally shook himself and replied, "Of course, please bring her to the medical-bed."

He watched as the Clan-woman worked and lifted Padme's sleeping form onto the medical-bed and pulled her behind a screen. Sheema and several other technicians assisted in re-dressing her and arranged her comfortably over the padded sheets.

He quietly came to the edge of the screen and watched as she slept. He suddenly felt afraid of what he had done. His joy had given away to feelings of fear and doubt. He desperately wanted to run to her side and gather her up to his arms and promise to protect her for the rest of her life, but that would be absurd. She didn't love him. He loved her. Force, he was such a fool!

He didn't know when or how, but he knew with dead certainty that he loved her. He loved her so badly that it hurt. He felt like he was sitting on a ticking time bomb and that at any moment he would woke her and shout to high heaven, _I love you, I love you!_ But he knew he couldn't do it. It was neither the time nor the place. He couldn't burden her with his feelings when she was in such a delicate state. He had to keep it to himself and hope that someday things would change.

"Padme…Padme…" he whispered.

The brown-eyed beauty began to stir. Jinn watched as she slowly opened her eyes and came to life again.

"Who's there? Where am I?"

The warrior stepped forward so she could see him and said, "It's Jinn, Padme. You're safe now. I've brought you to Hellica and the Blackswan Colony."

Padme gingerly sat up and saw that she was in some sort of medical facility. However, she didn't recognize her surroundings. Curious, she asked, "Why? What is this place?"

"You were dying. I promised I would keep you safe, so I brought you to the place were I was born."

Suddenly, she gasped and remembered. She remembered giving birth to her babies and then saying her last good-byes to him and Obi-Wan, but strangely all felt like a dream. She didn't feel tired anymore and she didn't feel drained. Even her post-pregnant body felt healed and whole again. It was weird. It was like nothing had happened.

The only evidence of her ordeal was Jinn himself. He was still wearing his stormtrooper disguise and his cuts and bruises were still in place. The glow in his deep amber-eyes had faded and he looked like he would drop at any minute.

"I'm glad you're alive, Padme. I'm glad you're safe."

Startled, she sat up and said, "Jinn, you said this is the place you were born?"

"Yes. I was created here. You can stay here as long as you like and raise your children."

"My children? Where are my children, Jinn!"

Patiently, he placed his hand onto her shoulder and said, "It's alright, Padme. They're here. They're with Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan? Oh, thank goodness."

The brown-eyed beauty then laid back down onto the medical-bed in peace. She let out a deep sigh and gazed over at Jinn and gave him a half-smile, but gradually it began to disappear and she said, "What are we going to do?"

"I told you, Padme you don't have anything to fear. The Empire doesn't know about this place. You have time to heal. You have time to think."

"Thank you, Jinn but I want to see my children."

He gave her a bow. "As you wish, Milady." He then turned to address someone out of her view, "Sheema, watch our my guest until my return."

"As you wish, Lord Jinn."

As young woman then appeared from behind the screen and approached Padme with a pair of shoes, she placed them on her feet and them helped to her feet. Padme was taken back at how subservient the maiden was behaving. She was acting like a slave and Padme had long ago resolved never to treat people like droids. The brown-eyed beauty decided to befriend her and learn more about her people.

"Hello, my name is Padme. What's you're name?"

"Sheema. Come, I'll show you to you're room."

Padme smiled and replied, "Thank you, Sheema. Are you a handmaiden?"

The red-eyed girl with short black hair paused and looked at her strangely. "I'm not a handmaiden. I'm not your servant. I'm a warrior under the command of Lady Thrice. You're only alive because the Mistress granted Jinn her permission to have you resurrected."

"Resurrected? You mean I was dead?"

"Yes."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

Obi-Wan had just gotten out of the shower and was waiting for Thrice to emerge from her own. He was seated in the dining room and was eating the neglected meal they had felt at the table. He was famished, but Thrice's playful nature was contagious. She dropped the towel she had used to dry her hair over his head and quickly plucked a fruit out from his hand and ate it.

He pulled the cloth away and laughed. "Force, you little minx. Get your own dinner plate. This one's mine."

Thrice giggled, but ignored him. She leaned over his shoulder to reach for another bit, but this time Obi-Wan was quicker and picked the fruit up instead, though to his surprise she grabbed his hand and used her teeth to take it back. She munched on the juice fruit and ate it as well. Obi-Wan didn't think he ever get over how much of a tease his new lover could be. He leaned forward and stole a kiss and tasted the sweet fruit still on her lips.

"Mmmm, delicious."

The woman-warrior laughed and sat on his lap. Obi-Wan noticed that like himself she had re-dressed. She was wearing her pale sky blue gown and her raven hair was still damp, but spread across his fingers wild and free. She didn't look as neat as when they first met, but the blemishes on her fair skin and the unruly nature of her hair made her a vision. She was beautiful.

"I love you," she said.

Obi-Wan smiled and touched her face. "And I love you too, Thrice."

She then blushed and looked away and said, "Oh my, I thought you'd do something silly and deny it. Perhaps tell me it goes against being a true Jedi."

He lifted her chin so she'd look at him and replied, "No, there are no more Jedi left, my darling. There are no Jedi besides myself and Master Yoda and we are in exile."

Thrice wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight and said, "You will always be a Jedi, Obi-Wan. And it doesn't have to be exile. This place can be your sanctuary. Please, please say you'll stay? I want you with me for always."

Obi-Wan was surprise at how badly she wanted him to stay. Thrice wasn't the sort to beg. She had too much pride for that. He gently pulled her back and met her gaze.

"Darling, do you really want me to stay?"

"Yes."

"You're not acting like yourself."

She made a face and retorted, "That's not an answer, Obi-Wan."

"I think it would be best if I leave the decision up to Padme."

Shocked, the woman-warrior was about to protest, but then held her tongue. She knew that her Knight had a duty to protect the lady-Senator's children and that no amount of arguing was going to change his mind. Well, she was just going to have to make sure this Padme saw things her way.

"As you wish, beloved."

The two were then about to kiss when suddenly a baby started to cry and then another. Thrice smiled and then giggled. "Well, I think the little ones need some attention from mommy and daddy."

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "What? Mommy and daddy? But Thrice they aren't our younglings."

The she-warrior moved off the Jedi Master and went to tend to Luke and Leia. She grinned at him and replied, "I know, but someone has to care for them and besides we already have a child together."

Stunned, he said, "A child! But we don't have a—oh, Force! You mean Jinn. Well, I don't think Jinn counts Milady, after all he was grown in a lab."

Thrice started at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "It does too count, Obi-Wan. I was created in a lab the same way. Now come and help me change the babies."

The Jedi Master shook his head. He rose from his seat and went to help, but suddenly the front door chimed and he heard someone knocking. He saw that Thrice was busy so he went to answer it. He thought maybe it was another servant, but surprisingly it was some sort of dignitary. It was a middle-aged man dressed in fancy rich robes and had strange ruby-eyes. The man began to laugh with delight at the sight of him and shook his hand vigorously.

"Oh Great Spirits! It's you! You're here. You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Oh, uh…thank you?"

Yet, abruptly Thrice stood next to her Knight and glared. "Dogs of Hell, I know why you're here and I forbid it."

Obi-Wan was stunned and looked at her and said, "Thrice, who is this man?"

"He is Lord Blackswan. He's the Maker. He wants you for his tests."

"What! I would never. I only thought that perhaps he could help me—"

"No!"

Suddenly, the scientist frowned. "Daughter, do not cross me."

"I don't care, Obi-Wan is not to be your lab-rat. He is my guest."

Annoyed, the scientist was about to retort back how guest or not, this was his Colony. He didn't care how much pull his general had over him or his Clan, but then out of nowhere he heard a baby cry. Dumbfounded, he watched as his daughter quickly ran back into her apartment and picked up a child from a crib in her sitting room. Gently, Thrice lifted the infant to her shoulder and rubbed its back.

"Hush…hush, be calm."

Amazed, he pointed at her and said, "Whose child is that?"

"They're Padme's children, Lord Blackswan," answered Jinn. He had just arrived and swiftly approached his Maker's side. "Lord Swan, please allow Obi-Wan, Padme and her children sanctuary here at the Clan? I will take full responsibility for they're well being. I swear."

The scientist narrowed his brow and looked towards his general. "Thrice?"

"I wish this too, my Lord but before you give your consent you must first know the risk. Obi-Wan and the Senator are fugitives from the Core. They're government is now an empire and the Emperor is a Force-being known as a Sith. He is hunting them and seeks to make the children his disciples. If we grant them sanctuary then it could also condemn us to war."

The scientist pondered what his general had said. He did not like the idea of getting mixed up in another war. His Clan was made of warriors, but after nearly a thousand years of civil strife he was gone with bloodshed and mayhem. He wanted a peaceful life for him and his creations and even though he liked the Jedi and wanted to learn more about them it did seem risky.

Jinn then spoke and said, "My Lord, the Empire doesn't know about the Clan. You can't turn away a mother and her children over to a monster. Please, it would not be honorable."

Lord Blackswan narrowed his brow at the young warrior and said, "Silence, Jinn. You are not my warrior. You're voice is merely a suggestion. This is not a decision to make in haste."

Obi-Wan then stepped forward. "My Lord, I would also suggest that you discuss this matter with Padme. I have given my word to protect her and her children and any decision she makes will be the one I shall follow."

The scientist nodded. "Very well. We shall wait for Miss Padme, but until then rest and enjoy our hospitality."

Lord Blackswan then left the room and exited out into the hall while Jinn remained to speak with his former-mentor. He was rattled to see her holding one of Padme's children, but he thought that motherhood suited her. He sometimes wonder what his life would have been like if he were born conventionally. It softened his heart to see his mother acting so gentle.

"Is Padme healed, Jinn?" she asked.

"Yes, I left her with Sheema. She has probably been showed to a guestroom by now."

"Then we should bring her her babies. I'm sure she misses them."

Jinn waited for Obi-Wan to pick up Luke and together the three set out to see Padme. Thrice lead the way and silently the two men followed behind her. However, as they walked Jinn inched closer to his father and said, "Obi-Wan, I want you to know that you can count on me to protect Padme."

"I don't doubt it, Jinn but Thrice suspects that duty is not your only motivation in helping Padme and I agree."

The warrior steeled the Jedi Master with his golden gaze and replied, "It isn't, but I wish it were. Love—it's terrible, Obi-Wan. If I could I'd grant her all her dreams."

In reaction, Obi-Wan was dismayed. He had no idea that Jinn had such feelings. He wanted to give the young man some advice, but until recently he had never allowed himself to act on his feeling of love. He had only just recently fallen in love, but he and his lady had an understanding. She knew what his life was like as a Jedi and in many ways it was not unlike her own. And regardless of their differences she still wanted him and he finally realized he wanted her too. He didn't want to save her or protect her. Instead, all he wanted was her love her and to learn perhaps what she saw in him. He wanted to know what made her eyes shine when she looked at him.

Though, since he promised her he'd try and be more of a parent, he said, "Love is not about granted the other's wishes, it's about loving them for who they are."

"Then I wish I were someone else."

Obi-Wan stopped and carefully placed his hand on Jinn's shoulder as he held Luke secure to his chest. "No, son. You're prefect the way you are. If she can't see that than it was never meant to be."

The young warrior was surprised and said, "That's the first time you ever called me your son."

"I know Jinn. I'm sorry."

"No," he muttered with emotion. "No, it's alright. I understand why you didn't. I think if I were you I would have acted the same, but I don't understand. Why did you change your mind?"

The Jedi Master spared a glance at the woman-warrior down the hall and said, "It was your mother's doing."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	13. Chapter 13

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 13

**Location: Padme's quarters, guestroom**

"Oh, my babies!"

Padme was so overjoyed to see her baby that she hardly noticed the woman holding her or her friends. She scooped Leia up into her arms and kissed her forehead. She then beamed when Obi-Wan handed her Luke and with her two little ones she carried them back to her seat on a sofa and cradled them close.

Meanwhile, the three fighters walked in and watched the family reunion. Padme seemed obvious their gazes and Thrice took note how pleased both Jinn and Obi-Wan were to see her so happy. However, Thrice also saw that Jinn still looked battle-weary. She carefully went to him and examined his arm. She felt that it was swollen and probably sustained a fracture. Jinn flinched and gasped as she probed him.

"Ouch! Thrice, please. That isn't necessary."

The warrior-woman frowned and said, "I'll tell you what is necessary, Jinn. Look at you. You're battered up like a wildcat and you're dirtier than a mud-slug. Go, get treated and get changed."

"But—Milady, I—"

"No, arguments, Jinn! Do as I say or I'll have to insist."

Exasperated, the young warrior couldn't believe that she was scolding him like some youngling, though he knew it was no use arguing. Grumbling, he left the room and did as she commanded.

In reaction, Obi-Wan smiled amused by their exchange. "You're a very caring mother, darling."

Startled, she stared at him amazed. "I just don't want the boy to fall over. And besides, we still have time yet until we explain things over to Padme. Then, she can decide and speak to the Maker."

Obi-Wan grinned and said, "I know, Milady, but you're so charming when you blush."

Flabbergasted, she stuttered, "I—I am not blushing! I'm just worried about Jinn."

He gently took her hand and said, "I know, Thrice and so am I."

Padme narrowed her brow at the pair's exchange. She couldn't recall Obi-Wan ever being that caring. Well, she knew he was a good man, but it seemed like he was teasing the Clan-woman. She had no idea who she was, but she seemed to know both the Jedi Master and Jinn. Yet, outwardly she didn't look like everybody else at the Colony. She looked nearly identical to Sheema. The only difference was that she was wearing a dress and had long hair while Sheema and others wore battle-suits.

Politely, Padme rose and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Padme Amidala. Thank you for watching over my children."

The woman in the dress replied, "I am Lady Thrice and it was no trouble at all, Padme."

Suddenly, the brown-eyed beauty realized who she was. This was Jinn's old Master. This was the female-mentor that trained him to be a warrior. Oddly, she wasn't what Padme pictured. She thought Jinn's teacher would be old and stately like a Jedi Grand Master and not young and beautiful like a maiden. Up close Padme saw that she was fair, lovely and confident. She was like a Naboo queen.

"I'd like to discuss you're stay here at the Colony, if you're feeling up to it?"

"Oh, I understand. If you wish to settle on the matter now than that would be appropriate," said Padme in full political mode. She was in her element as a politician. It was what she was trained for. It was what she knew, but gently the woman-warrior smiled and shook her head.

"Actually, I think it would be best if we arrange an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning. I think you need time to collect your thoughts, but until then the Maker recommends that you enjoy his hospitality." Thrice then turned to Obi-Wan and said, "I have duties to attend to, but feel free to consult with me if you have any questions."

The warrior-woman bowed and left the two friends by themselves. Obi-Wan appreciated her consideration. She probably knew that Padme would not wish to speak freely in her presence. However, his thoughts were soon broken when the brown-eyed beauty let out a long sigh and sat back down onto her seat.

"Obi-Wan, can we trust these people? They seem very generous, but I've never dealt with a warlike community before now."

"You have nothing to fear, Padme. I've met Jinn's former-Master before and she can be trusted. She is caring in her own way."

Padme smiled and said, "Caring? It looks like you two are very friendly."

Obi-Wan grinned and replied, "Yes well, Milady and I have a certain connection."

Padme stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "Oh my! I don't know you two were that close."

"What?" The Jedi Master snapped his head around to look at her and said, "No—that isn't what I meant. I meant our mutual connect to Jinn."

The Senator frowned, but then suddenly remembered what the young warrior said to her long ago at her apartment. He had explained that Obi-Wan was his father and that he was grown artificially in a lab. He said he was Obi-Wan's son which meant that he had a mother—or a maternal donor which meant—

"Oh my gods! Is that woman Jinn's mother?"

Stunned, Obi-Wan could only nod. He began to pace and said, "Yes, Lady Thrice is Jinn's mother. And she happens to be his former-Master as well. She cares for Jinn and her connect to him will ensure your safety."

"How?"

"Jinn and I are of interest to the Clan and they will accept our terms if we desire that you remain here under their sanctuary. And as long as the Empire doesn't know that you're alive or our whereabouts then we will remain relatively safe."

"I see," replied Padme thoughtfully. "Then, it's fortunate that you and Jinn and such a strong connect to the Clan. Do you think they would be willing to help us fight the Empire?"

"I can't say, Padme. Milady as informed me that the Clan was once very warlike, but that now they live in peace. I don't think they would be willing to return to arms if they can help it. And even though Lady Thrice's word has weight in the Clan she is still merely a servant to her Maker, Lord Blackswan. He will be the one you will have to negotiate with tomorrow morning."

"What do you know about Lord Blackswan? Can he be trusted?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. I've only met him briefly, but I have a feeling that he would be sympathetic to our cause. Though, it also helps that the man seems to be fond me."

Padme wasn't sure she heard right. "What? He's _fond_ of you? What does that mean?"

The Jedi Master sighed. "Oh, Padme it's just like how it sounds. The man likes me. I think he had Jinn made just because he likes me. Back when I first met Jinn, he said his Maker created me because he was impressed with my fighting skills while I was on assignment at the clone factories on Kamino."

The Senator tilted her head in thought and said, "Hmm, now that you mention it, it does make sense that a cloner would be interested in stormtroopers, but the Clan-women don't seem to be the same as the troops."

Obi-Wan smiled at her cleverness and replied, "That's true, Padme. The Clan-warriors differ from stormtroopers because they are not cloned from a single being. They are based on several genetic combinations of a gene pool. It makes the warriors more like siblings or cousins than exact duplicates. And I think Lord Blackswan is only interested in me so he can get his hands on more Force-sensitive DNA."

"But, why? What would be the point? You said he isn't warring anymore."

The Jedi Master crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed is beard in thought and said, "I don't know. Perhaps Thrice can give us an answer. Will you be alright by yourself, Padme?"

"Yes, I'm fine now that I have my babies and Sheema gave me a communicator in case I needed anything. I'll be alright."

Obi-Wan nodded and then went back out into the hall to speak with Thrice. He wanted a better understanding of her Maker and also he felt the Senator needed time to rest. Tomorrow was bound to be taxing and she had just lost Ani. She needed time to cope.

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan found Thrice in a conference room. He had learned from a servant that she was at a meeting with her scouts. He saw that she was handout new assignments to about a dozen warriors and dismissed them early. The girls seemed surprised by the general's abruptness, but obediently kept their comments to themselves.

Thrice had seen Obi-Wan at the door and knew he was waiting. It was then that Thrice caught one of her scouts and made then in charge of field reports until farther notice. She had a feeling that the situation with Miss Padme would be more interesting than geography.

"Obi-Wan, hello."

"Hello, Thrice. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting."

The woman-warrior smiled and took his arm. She guided them out of the conference room and out into the halls and away from her warriors. She'd allow them to think what they like. She knew that at first glance that most of them would mistake Obi-Wan for Jinn.

"It's no trouble. Come, let's talk somewhere more private."

Together the two entered a quiet room with a little indoor garden. There were several mediation-mats on the floor and a large skylight. Overhead, they would see the stars beginning to shine and three moons hanging close together like horseshoes.

Obi-Wan watched as Thrice released him and then sat on the cushioned mat and gestured from him to join her. Obi-Wan gathered his robes and settled beside her. It reminded him of the Temple back home, but home was gone. The Jedi Temple was no more.

Thrice gazed up at him with her reflective ruby-eyes. They seemed to glow in the dim light and she sensed his melancholy like it was her own. Gently, she wrapped her arms around him and filled him with peace.

"Why did you come to me, darling? I would have seen you later."

He absently took one of her hands from his waist and played her fingers between his own. He then reverently kissed her palm and said, "I wanted to ask you about your Maker. Why is he interested in me?"

Thrice tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She smiled. She loved how wonderful Obi-Wan smelled and how firm his body felt against hers. She cuddled into him and swooned. It felt like heaven. Playful and enthralled, she eased him onto his back until they were both lying down. She crawled onto top of him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thrice," he scolded. "I didn't come here to play."

She grinned down at him and teasingly said, "Then, maybe you can here to be seduced." She kissed him again and whispered, "You can play with me, love. I like it when you touch me."

Obi-Wan rolled until she was underneath and pinned her hands above her head. Passionately, he gave her a burning kiss and stole her breath away, but swiftly he pulled back and heard her moan in protest. He thought she might struggle, but to his surprise she stayed perfectly still and to his dread began to project her feelings of longing. It was so overwhelming that he had to shut his eyes and groan at her in return. His pulse began to race and he started panting.

"Force, you cheated! You shouldn't be allowed to use your powers for seducing."

Thrice smiled and rubbed her leg against his thigh and said, "All is fair in love and war, my darling."

"Perhaps, but I don't think I've forgotten my question. What sort of man is Lord Blackswan?"

The raven-warrior pouted, but answered, "He is an honorable man, Obi-Wan. He won't hurt you. He is a scientist and you're a like a shiny new toy. He only likes you because he admires your abilities, but he isn't shallow. He knows a man is more than the sum of his parts. He knows you are product of your experiences. He probably wants to know how you think more than anything. If you'd like I'll tell him that we're together and that you're to be left alone."

Obi-Wan hummed. "Hmmm, so he isn't plotting?"

Thrice sighed. "No, love, he's just an eccentric." She then met his gaze and added, "Please, don't judge him too harshly. Lord Swan isn't just my creator. He's my father and my teacher too."

Surprised, the Jedi Master stated, "You care about him."

"Of course, he made me."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Clan Colony, Great Hall**

The next morning, Padme was fetched by 2 servants to meet with Lord Blackswan. One of the servants was Sheema, the war-maiden she had met yesterday. Sheema told Padme that she would stay in her room and watch over her babies while she attended the meeting. The other servant escorted the Senator to a large dome shaped hall. It had several stone pillars and was very wide and airy. The space surprised her and at the very top was an open skylight with a trail of sunlight streaming in. She saw that Obi-Wan and Jinn were already present and waiting. She saw that there was a thrown where Lord Blackswan sat with Lady Thrice standing beside him with another attendant. She didn't know the other woman, but she looked delicate and stern.

"Good morning, Senator," said Lord Blackswan. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Very well, Lord Blackswan, thank you."

Padme glanced at Obi-Wan before turning back to the scientist. She didn't expect such a formal atmosphere, but oddly it was very familiar. Padme was used to politics. She'd been a public servant since her teens. This was her element and she decided to make the best of the situation.

Confidently, she said, "Lord Blackswan, I understand that today we are discussing my plea for sanctuary, but I would also like to request for your aid in fight against the Empire."

The scientist grinned and retorted, "Well, you are a spirited young woman, Senator. I like your fire, but I am not interested in waging war. My objective is to remain at peace and isolated from the Core."

Passionately, the Senator said, "But, the Empire is ruled by other evil Force-sensitive being, known as the Sith. You're people are strong and new to the Core. If you help aid the Resistance than you can gain more allies. It could benefit you."

"A very noteworthy point, Senator, but again war is not our aim. We have just abandoned a life of war that lasted over a thousand years. I will not dive headlong into another conflict when there is nothing to be gained. I already told you the Clan only seeks isolation."

Padme changed tactics and bowed her head. "I understand, Lord Blackswan, but please reconsider. I'm not asking you to fight our war. I'm asking you to help a future ally."

Sympathetically, the Clan-leader said, "Please, do not trouble humbling yourself, Senator. I have made my decision. I don't want any bloodshed."

"Then, what about my sanctuary?"

"You may stay at the Colony, Senator, but only as my guest. I will leave the matter of your protection up to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lord Jinn Kenobi."

The brown-eyed beauty then stated, "Then, I wish to request sanctuary for my children."

Startled, Obi-Wan asked, "Padme, are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I want my children to be safe. The more guardians they have the better. Lord Blackswan, if you won't protect me than please promise to guard my children. They are innocent."

However, before the scientist could reply, Lady Thrice stepped forward and stated, "I shall grant your children my protection, Senator. You have my word. Do you accept my offer?"

The raven-warrior gave Padme a meaningful look. She was like she was trying to will her into agreement. Padme had no idea what her silent message was, but Obi-Wan seemed to trust her and he was her friend. She knew he wouldn't be close to someone who wasn't honorable.

Padme said, "Yes. I accept."

Lord Blackswan then added, "Then, I will agree to protect them too."

Padme than stated, "I trust Lady Thrice will do her best, Lord Blackswan. I appreciate your support. Thank you for your hospitality."

The scientist gave the Senator a bow. "Indeed, I hope you find peace here, Miss Padme. Let Hellica be your heaven."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	14. Chapter 14

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 14

A few months passed and Padme took comfort in raising her children. By feeding, cleaning and playing with little Luke and Leia she began to slowly recover from her lose of Anakin. They're innocent wonder and discovery of the world distracted her from morning and depression. She was provided for by the Clan and she learned that they were overall a pleasant people.

Yet, sometimes she talked with Obi-Wan about Ani and together they remembered and grieved the destruction of the Jedi and the Old Republic. He was the only one that understood her lose, but often he'd disappear and she wouldn't see him for days.

It wasn't until she went looking for him that she discovered he was actually spending time with Thrice. She spotted them in a secluded terrarium running around like children. The woman-warrior giggled and laughed as she ran through a grove of fruit trees and danced just out of reach of the Jedi Master's grasp. Padme was amazed to discover that they both looked so carefree.

They paid her no attention as she watched them play silly games of tag and hide-and-seek. And then like two teenagers they came together and sat on the soft earth and whispered to each other their secrets. She saw Obi-Wan's normally serene and reserved nature crumble away like ash and was replaced with a teasing charm and tenderness. He seemed so much lighter and Thrice as well. The typically business-like warrior was actually very bubbly and sweet. Her guard was completely down in Obi-Wan's presence. It was obvious to her that they were in love.

"You're in love," stated Padme one day over a cup of tea in her apartment.

Obi-Wan nearly choked to death on his tea. He spilled some of the brew onto the saucer and over his hand. He had to use a napkin to clean up the mess.

"Oh—uh, whatever do you mean, Padme?"

The brown-eyed beauty grinned and shook her head in exasperation. "Oh, Obi-Wan don't try and deny it. I've seen you and Thrice together."

Suddenly, all the color drained from his face. Horrified, he couldn't even imagine what sort of situation Padme might be referring to. He had to admit he and Thrice had been over zealous lately, but nothing too inappropriate in public—well, not anywhere near the Colony. They did like to do things out in the woods. Some natural hot springs were quite lovely for romance, though surely Padme didn't mean that incident. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt embarrassed yet there was no use denying it since it seemed the cat was already out of the bag.

Bashfully, he confessed, "Well, Milady does enjoy playing. And sometimes she can be down right foxy."

Padme wrinkled her nose perplexed. She never expected Obi-Wan to say that. "What? I meant that you two seemed to love each other's company."

"Oh—um, yes."

Suddenly, Padme stared at Obi-Wan in shock. She covered her mouth with her hand and couldn't help laughing in disbelief. "Oh my god, you're having an affair with her, aren't you?"

He stuttered, "She—she's a very lovely lady. She's, I—oh, Force, what am I doing, Padme?"

Mortified, Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands and rubbed his beard. He couldn't deny that he had formed an attachment. He was irrefutably in love with his lady. Everyday now all he could think about was her—what she was thinking, what she was feeling, what she was doing. It was like an obsession. Constantly he found himself playing her childish games or helping her tend her duties or sparring like old adversaries. She was an amazing warrior and their passionate duels usually ended in passionate embraces. He didn't think he'd ever think of a training room the same way again.

Yet, sympathetically Padme moved to sit beside him and touched his arm to comfort him. "It's alright, Obi-Wan. I think you finding somebody is wonderful."

He turned to look at her in disbelief. "But, Padme. I'm a Jedi. Attachments are forbidden."

Padme shook her head and said, "I think its too for that, Obi-Wan. Don't you already like her?"

The Jedi Master then got up and started to pace. He started to rant and said, "She's always on my mind. We have so much in common. I feel like I don't have to explain myself when I'm around her. I feel more at ease when I'm with her than with anyone else that I have ever known…she told me the most important things in the world are made with love. Oh, Padme, how could I not love her? She's filled with such fire and warmth."

"You should tell her. You should tell her that she's your angel."

He laughed and said, "She's definitely not an angel, Padme. That's Ani's ideal. Thrice isn't an innocent, but in her heart I know that she will always be true."

Padme marveled at how her friend described his feelings for the war-maiden. She didn't think she'd ever see him so smitten. He was practically overflowing with love for his lady. It was a side of him she had never seen. Even Anakin's old stories about his former-Master didn't even come close to what she was witnessing. She only hoped Thrice felt the same way.

"Wow, Obi-Wan. She's certainly a lucky lady."

The Jedi Master flushed, but chose not to say anything. In truth he felt like the lucky one for meeting her. Thrice was gently and welcoming. She tended to his raw emotions after the Purge like a healer and banished his feelings of self-pity and doubt like an enchantress and filled him instead with joy. He was so enthralled that he could not imagine life with her by his side. He suddenly felt like he could finally understand what his former-Padawan must have felt for Padme. And subsequently the pain that coursed through Jinn.

Obi-Wan's manufactured son weathered through heartache like a man lost at sea. Adrift and alone, he secluded himself for a time like a hermit in a cave. Great squalls of anguish poured out from him like a hurricane. Lights would flicker in his presence and his eyes would glow a haunting amber hue. Obi-Wan recognized the Darkness inside him, but to everyone in the Clan he was simply a shade. Thrice had told him and many others that he just needed time. He needed to understand his own feelings, yet Obi-Wan feared for Jinn's soul.

Curious, he asked, "Padme, have to spoken with Jinn?"

"Yes, a few days ago. He was helping me with the babies, but I'm worried about him, Obi-Wan. Jinn has been quiet lately."

Obi-Wan uncomfortably replied, "Yes, well he has a lot on his mind. I'm sure he'll tell you what's been troubling him in time."

"I hope so. I miss talking with him. He's been a good friend. I still haven't thanked him properly for saving me, but lately he's been very distant." Then, in a vulnerable voice she asked, "Obi-Wan, do you think it has something to do with me dying? Do you think he feels I've changed?"

The Jedi Master met her gaze and tried to end the conversation before he said something he'd later on regret. "Padme, please. You shouldn't spectul—"

"No, I'm tired of secrets, Obi-Wan. Jinn used to be my confidant. He knew about my marriage. He promised to keep it hidden even though he told me I should step forward and come clean for my babies. Oh gods, I even sent him to speak with Ani and now he's so withdrawn. What's he keeping from me? Why won't he tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Padme, but believe me, Jinn only has your best interest in mind."

Exasperated, the brown-eyed beauty rose from her seat and walked towards the balcony and looked across the fields and wilderness below. It was a majestic sight full of peace and harmony that was filled with groves and evergreens. It was so timeless and yet Jinn had run away from it all. He had come to Coruscant and saved her from the hands of death just as Anakin had sworn he would do, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. It was like they were strangers.

Resolved, Padme decided that she needed to clear the air once and for all. She looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Look after the babies. I'm going to have a talk with Jinn."

Flabbergasted, he was about to protest. He had an appointment with his lady. "Padme! I—"

Yet, in a flash she was gone and now Obi-Wan was stuck babysitting.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jinn's quarters**

The young warrior was having an afternoon tea when there was a knock on his door. It sounded like it was urgent and so he placed his kettle down on the countertop and answered it. He was surprised to see that it was Padme. She looked a bit winded and he wondered what wrong.

"Is something the matter, Padme?"

The brown-eyed beauty's confidence abruptly began to wither. She ducked her head for a moment and asked, "May I come in?"

Jinn mentally shook himself and stepped aside. "Oh, yes, please. Uh, would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you, Jinn. I already had some."

"Well, then just ignore me."

The warrior then went back to his task and picked up the kettle and began to pour the brew into a cup. The steal from the hot water created swirls of mist to float up into the air. The aroma was sweet and flowery. Padme also noticed that Jinn wasn't dressed in his typical clothes. Normally, he wore things that made him still look like he was drafted in the Republic Army, a plain gray uniform with tall boots and a blaster-hostler, but now he was wearing Clan-clothing.

He had on a black battle-suit with an outer robe that was a rich emerald green with a sky blue sash. The colors played beautifully off his amber-eyes and at his hip was his sword that was made entirely of steel and was black like his former-mentor's. She saw that at the base of the sword was a red stone that was polished and shone like glass. She never realized it was there before and she wondered what it meant.

"Is that a decoration on your sword?"

Jinn paused sipping his tea and removed his weapon from his sheath. "No, it's a crystal. It's very similar to what Jedi use in their lightsabers. It helps a warrior focus their energy and channel the Force. Though, I don't think you came here to discuss weapons, Milady."

In a stern tone, she said, "No, I think we need to talk."

"Very well, what shall we discuss?"

Irked, Padme folded her arms over her chest and said, "You've been distant."

Jinn looked away from her. "No, I haven't. I've just been thinking."

"About what? I don't like secrets, Jinn. Secrets are what drove my family apart. Please, just tell me. Whatever is bothering you we can see it though. You're my friend and I care about you."

The warrior pressed his lips and then swiftly got up and began to pace. He started to rub his chin and Padme realized that he resembled Obi-Wan almost exactly. Their mannerisms were so much alike, but their prospective were like night and day. He didn't like to play it safe like Obi-Wan. Jinn was a fighter like Ani. He had a taste for adventure.

Though, shocking Jinn replied, "I can't! I don't want to burden you with my feelings."

Padme frowned. "What? What are you talking about? Is it because I died?"

Puzzled, Jinn stop and looked at her and said, "No, don't be ridiculous. I grew up the spawn experiment of a cloner. You think a thing like dying is going to shake my world view?"

"Then, what is it? Tell me!"

Overwhelmed, he shouted, "I love you!"

He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Padme felt his heart pounding next to her own and softly he pressed his face to her ear. A wave of longing consumed her whole like a wild beast and suddenly she felt her heart constrict like it was being squeezed and would break at any minute.

Reverently, he whispered, "I love you. Oh, Great Spirits, I love you. I wished to all the gods that I didn't, but I do and I know you need time to grieve."

Shocked, she tried to pry herself free. She stared at him in disbelief and realized that the drowning sensation of utter dread and heartache was his. She understood now that Jinn wasn't trying to end their friendship. He wasn't trying to pull away. He was trying to give her space because he loved her so desperately that he couldn't contain it.

"Padme…you're crying."

Confused, she brushed her hand across her cheek and saw that it was true. She was crying, but the tears weren't hers—they were his.

"It's alright, Padme. You don't have to love me."

Stunned, she gazed up at him in amazement. How could he say such a thing? How could he hurt so bad and still be standing? Yet, before she could say another word Jinn closed the distance between them and gave her a gentle kiss. Only their lips were touching and it barely lasted more than a minute, but it was the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

She stared at him speechless. She didn't know what to say.

Then, shyly he smiled at her lovingly and wiped away the tears from her face. Padme caught his hand and looked away.

"I—I think I better leave."

Startled, the warrior replied, "Oh—um, yes" and before he knew it she was gone.

-0-0-0-

Padme felt bewildered. She shut Jinn's door and stumbled out into the hall and thought about going back to her apartment, but then changed her mind. She didn't want to see Obi-Wan. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to explain what had just happened. She wasn't even sure what the heck happened. It was all so sudden and happening too fast. She felt like things were falling down all around her like sand.

Aimlessly, she decided to go for a walk and clear her head.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Padme's quarters**

Meanwhile, elsewhere Obi-Wan was still in Padme's apartment and wondering just how long her conversation with Jinn was going to take. He had other things to do and he knew his ladylove would miss him since they had a sparring date. And unfortunately, just as the Senator left her little ones started to cry and it was up to him to operate double diaper duty.

"Oh, Force. I'm getting too old for this."

He laid Luke down the changing-table, but was interrupted by the chime at the front door. Exasperated, he temporarily wrapped the babe in a towel and carried him over to answer the door. He opened it and saw that it was Thrice.

She gave him a puzzled look and said, "Darling, where have you been? It's been waiting for you for nearly a half an hour."

Obi-Wan moved aside and let her in and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, love but Padme has stepped out and she left me to watch the children."

Thrice shut the door and followed her Knight to the babies' room and watched him change Luke and Leia. He sensed that she was upset, but thankfully her mood softened when she picked up one of the babies. Gingerly, she rocked Luke back and forth and hummed sweetly.

"Mmm, how lovely." She then lifted the tot up and said, "Are you going to grow up and be a big strong warrior? Oh, yes you are!" She then spun around and made the baby squeal with laugher. Together they giggled and she stated, "Oh, how might you are, Luke the Legendary! If you're lucky I'll teach you to slay a thousand fiends."

Obi-Wan gave her a funny look as he finished cleaning up Leia. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Thrice smiled and said, "Training. I'm sure they'll love to train when they're older. Now, come. Let me call up one of the maidens to watch over the babies than then we can go sparring."

The Jedi Master watched as the warrior-woman unclipped her communicator and dispatched her command. She then carried Luke over to a baby-seat and placed him in and afterwards did the same with Leia. Then, she gleefully grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and tried to drag him towards the to front door.

"Thrice, don't you think you ought to be more patient?"

"No, we have over a thousand warriors on staff. I'm sure one of my former-disciples can spare a moment to baby-sit. And really, what could be so urgent that Padme could not call for a maiden herself?"

"Well, I believe she went to speak with Jinn."

The woman-warrior narrowed her brow and faced him. "Jinn? You mean she knows?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "Um, actually I'm quite sure she'll know soon enough. I don't think he will wait any longer to express his feelings."

Thrice sighed. "Yes, I suppose so, but I hope that no matter what happens that Jinn finds closure."

"I do too, my sweet, but this is something they must resolve on their own."

"Yes, but I worry, I—oh."

She began to sway and her Knight had to catch her arm. Concerned, he tired to hold her steady and asked, "Are you feeling alright, darling?"

"Yes, I just suddenly felt dizzy."

Obi-Wan then nodded and eased her towards a chair. She grabbed hold of the back of the seat while he went to fetched her a glass of water. "Perhaps, you're overheated. Let me get you a drink."

Yet, the moment he left her side she immediately collapsed. Horrified, Obi-Wan rushed to her side and prevented her from falling completely. He brushed her cheek and then checked her forehead for fever, yet that didn't seem to be the cause. He honesty didn't know what was wrong. Carefully, he scooped her up and heard the front door chime. He used his powers to open the door and saw that it was the maiden.

"Oh, thank the Force."

Shaken, the servant asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I need to take Milady to the infirmary. I want you to stay here and watch over the children until Miss Padme returns."

Obi-Wan didn't even bother to see if the maiden would agree. He knew she would. The Clan were made of good people and he was frantic to ensure that his lady got proper treatment. In a rush, he exited the door with his beloved in his arms and down the corridor.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Cliff hanger!

Please review. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 15

**Location: the lab**

When Obi-Wan finally got Thrice into the lab he saw that Lord Blackswan was already there and had everything prepared. He had Obi-Wan place Thrice down on a medical-bed and began to examine her and run some test. Anxiously, Obi-Wan waited. He guessed that one of the maidens must have informed him of the emergency, but oddly the scientist didn't look fazed.

"Well, what's wrong?"

The madman hummed. "Hmmm, it looks like a simple case of fatigue."

Obi-Wan was shocked. "Fatigue? Are you sure?"

Lord Swan pressed his lips at the Jedi Master's criticism and slowly began to examine his findings at his workstation. "Sir Knight, I have created over thousands of clones for several centuries. I think I know fatigue when I see it."

Obi-Wan mentally shook himself for being so coarse and said, "Forgive me, my Lord, but I'm merely concerned. Milady doesn't strike me as the type to have fainting spells."

The scientist chuckled. "Oh, too true, Master Kenobi. My ladies are not designed to be damsels in distress. Now, tell me, was she exerting herself? Or channeling too much ki?"

The Jedi shook his head. "No, nothing. We were only talking. But, sir, couldn't you try to revive her if she's only passed out?"

"Hm?"

Lord Blackswan looked up from the blood work and absently gestured for his assistant to go help. A pale Clan-woman placed her hand over Thrice's chest and sent a pulse of energy throughout her body and after a few minutes she gasped and opened her eyes. Bewildered, she looked around her and began to sit up with Obi-Wan's assistance.

"What happened?"

The pale-warrior replied, "You fainted. It is must unbecoming, dear Thrice."

"So, it would seem, Nina." The raven-beauty then took her Knight's hand and said, "Obi-Wan, could you help me down?"

"Of course, Milady. Here, give me your other hand."

Thrice slide off the medical-bed slowly and stood beside him. Cautiously, Obi-Wan held her at her elbow and waist and received a suspicious glare from Nina. She didn't like her war-sister standing so close to the Jedi.

And in a scolding tone uttered, "Well, such improper behavior!"

Thrice looked at her and smirked. "Oh, don't be such a prude, Nina."

Scandalized, the pale-warrior exclaimed, "I am no such thing! I demand that you apology at—"

"Suns and moons!" cried out Lord Blackswan abruptly. He then spun around and strode up to the raven-beauty and said, "You're pregnant!"

"WHAT!" shouted the couple in unison.

Thrice narrowed her brow and said, "How can this be? I thought you said we are unable tohave children. You said such things were dormant."

Defensively, the scientist explained, "Yes, that is true, but your hormones can awaken if you ingest certain foods. Specifically, if you eat certain terran fruit."

Dismayed, the raven-beauty instantly remembered that she did eat something terran about a month ago. She covered her mouth in horror as she recalled Obi-Wan taking her to the terran greenhouse and showing her the names of the local flora and fauna of his native home world. She liked his first hand accounts of where the fruits and herbs grew and his stories of his childhood. He seemed so relaxed and feed her one of the little berries—and subsequently one thing lead to another.

"Oh my…"

"Oh, yes," said the scientist. "Though, I'm sure you'll do splendidly with your new babe, after all you did a fine job educating Jinn. He's a handsome young knight among warriors."

"Great gods of Hell, I don't think I can do such a thing. I mean, sure I trained Jinn, but a babe is entirely different. I don't know the first thing about babies."

Shocked, Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But darling, you're wonderful with Luke and Leia. I know you'll make an amazing mother to our baby."

Thrice beamed and said, "Oh, Obi-Wan, do you really think so?"

"Of course, darling. You're a natural. If anyone should be worried it should be me."

The raven-warrior shook her head. "No, I'm completely confident. If you're with me Sir Knight than I can do anything."

Obi-Wan smiled at her compliment. She was such a wonderful woman. He'd never guess in a million years that he'd be in a relationship and glad about future fatherhood too. His destiny was changing in leaps and bounds. The rule of non-attachment was like a distant memory. He'd never been happier or as excited in his life. Tenderly, the pair lovingly gazed into each other eyes, but was then interrupted by the pale-warrior.

"Ugh, you two should keep your playtime private. And you, dear Thrice, should be more wary of what you eat."

In reaction, the couple broke their longing looks and Obi-Wan observed that Thrice was hiding another grin. She no doubt had something smart to retaliation to Lady Nina, but before she had a chance he took her arm and led her away.

"Come, dear. I'll escort you back to your rooms. I think you need rest."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Thrice's quarters**

Thrice was so thrilled that she and Obi-Wan were having a baby that she felt she'd explode. The moment they were safely away inside her apartment she instantly jumped into his arms and held him tight. Her aura was filled with so much joy that she was practically glowing.

"Oh, Obi-Wan! I'm so excited. Just think, after a few months we'll have a baby. Oh, I hope it's a boy with beautiful eyes just like yours."

The Jedi Master smiled and pulled back to kiss her forehead. "Yes, darling. I'm excited too, but don't you think we ought to get married first?"

Thrice tilted her head perplexed. "Married?"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes, but don't you know what marriage is?"

She shook her head. "No, I've read about it, but I've never met anybody that was. The Clan is made up almost entirely of women."

"Oh, yes…I suppose you're right. I've forgotten you're a member of Lord Swan's harem."

Shocked, Thrice shoved him away and exclaimed, "Obi-Wan! I can't believe you. I am not a part of anybody's harem. Lord Swan is my father, not my consort."

The Knight laughed and guided her towards the couch and sat her down. He then kneeled down and kissed her palm. Lovingly, he gazed into her jeweled eyes that shone like stars and threaded his fingers through her raven mane. She was such an ageless beauty. On the outside she didn't look much older than Padme, but in reality she was as old as Master Yoda. It was a hard concept sometimes for him to remember, but it also made her otherworldly. She was kind and understanding, yet hard and fiery—a woman of constant contradiction, but she was _his_. And he would have her forever.

"Marry me, Thrice. Say you'll be mine for always."

The warrior-woman smiled like the sun and said, "Yes, Obi-Wan. I promise."

Overjoyed, the two embraced and wrapped up into each other's arms. He then pressed her close and spun her around until she started laughing with glee. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't hear the knock on the front door. Unknowingly, the couple had forgotten to close it and in entered Padme who was curious about what was going on.

The brown-eyed beauty had returned from her walk after her discussion with Jinn and discovered that Obi-Wan was not in her apartment with the babies. Instead, she found a worried maiden who explained that Lady Thrice had fallen ill and Master Kenobi had taken her to the lab. Concerned, she went to see what she could find out, but as she passed the war-woman's quarters she heard the sounds of laughter drifting from a crack in the door.

Puzzled, she said, "What's going on? I thought Thrice was sick?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his friend while sliding his lady down gently to her feet. "Oh, Padme, you're back."

The couple then went to greet her and Thrice unexpectedly gave Padme a hug and strangely the Senator found herself consumed again in somebody else's feelings. She was suddenly surrounded in a deep rich warmth and an intense sense of happiness that infected her down to the bone. It was so uplifting that she felt weightless in the warrior-woman's arms. It then occurred to her that they had never actually touched before or even shaken hands. In fact, none of the warriors ever touched. It was like an unspoken taboo.

Thrice then pulled away and said, "It's such wonderful news, Padme! Obi-Wan and I are going to have a baby."

Surprised, Padme looked towards Obi-Wan for confirmation. The Jedi Master nodded and placed his hand over his lady's shoulder and said, "Yes, Padme. It's true. And we are also engaged."

"Oh my gosh, Obi-Wan, congratulations."

The brown-eyed woman then hugged her friend and held his hand affectionately. She had a lot of questions to ask him and looked towards Thrice apologetically.

"May I borrow Obi-Wan, Thrice?"

The war-maiden thought it was strange, but shrugged and said, "As you wish, Padme. I must go find Jinn. I'll see you later, my darling."

The Jedi Master called after her as she headed out the door. "Yes, but don't tax yourself, dear. I don't want to have to hear about another fainting spell."

Thrice laughed and teasing replied, "worrywart" and out the door she went. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan sighed and led Padme to sit on the sofa in a heap. He rubbed his face and thought about all the things that had changed in his life since last year. He never imagined that he'd be in love, engaged and expecting. Though, beside him Padme seemed pensive. Curious, he eyed her and intuitively knew something was on her mind.

"What is it?"

"It's hard to explain, but I think I can feel other people's feelings."

"Are you taking about empathy?"

"No, I mean literally feel another's emotions, but only the people from the Clan. The first time was when I was with Jinn and then just now with Thrice."

Amused, Obi-Wan replied, "Ah, you mean projecting. Yes, feelings are very fluid in the Clan. Jinn has always had that ability."

"But that doesn't make any sense. I've come into contact with Jinn before in the past and I've never felt his feelings."

"Well, I suppose he maybe more lax about it since the Clan reframe from touching. I'm sure you've noticed they have a no-touch policy. It's because they are very open to the flow of energy. It's the nature of their Force-sensitivity. I think Jinn may have been repressing it when he lived on Coruscant."

Padme paused and absorbed with he had said and stated, "I felt Thrice's feelings. She was happy."

"Yes, I know."

"She was so radiant and warm, but Jinn was so sad. He was nearly heartbroken, but you couldn't see it on his face. It was so dark and empty…Obi-Wan, I don't know what to do."

"He told you didn't he."

She turned to him and frowned. "You knew? You knew all this time that he loved me and you never said anything. Why?"

The Jedi Master sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and replied, "It was not my place. Jinn felt that you needed time to grieve and didn't want to add more complications to your life. He was trying to be a friend."

Padme felt her soul sinking. She was reason he was feeling so sad. She knew Jinn was hurting because of her, but she didn't know what to do. She was afraid of getting involved in a new relationship after what had happened to Anakin. She didn't think she was ready to fall in love again or if she even could. It wasn't like how it used to be. She had children now and they were her new top priority. She couldn't waste her time thinking about romance.

"Maybe Jinn was right. Maybe I shouldn't love him."

"Did he say that?"

"No, he said he knew I didn't love him, but that it was ok. I didn't have to feel the same way."

In reaction, Obi-Wan let out a slow long breath and rubbed his beard. He sympathized with his son. Sometimes as a Jedi accepting ones feelings was all that one could do in a romantic situation, but such self-sacrifice for the greater good didn't applying to the young warrior. He was free to love who he liked. He was probably just being stubborn and figured he'd be rejected from the start. The boy was too tenderhearted and uncharacteristically soft.

Yet, curious he asked, "What did you say to him?"

Padme bit her lip and said, "Nothing. I didn't get a chance to say anything. I'm not sure what I should tell him."

"Well, the decision is up to you, Padme. I think Jinn is a good man though I may be bias since he is my son. The only advice I can give is that you should follow your feelings."

-0-0-0-

**Location: rock garden**

Jinn swung his sword like a mighty ax and slit a boulder with his onyx sword in two. The air around him crackled with the Living Force and the energy around him sizzled with electricity. A trail of smoke followed after his blade as his drew it back like a spent torch and his amber-eyes glowed a golden hue. Yet, deep in his heart he still felt the sting of despair and emptiness of solitude. And every time he closed his eyes he saw the image of Padme's tear stricken face before—the sadness she must have felt knowing that their friendship was no more. Sure, he told his stately maiden that he loved her, but in the aftermath it seemed not to mean a thing.

Tormented, he raised his arm again for anther Force charged blow, but out of nowhere he heard his mother calling him.

"Jinn! Oh, dearest heart! I have wonderful n—" suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. She noticed the dark mood he was in and moved to caress his cheek. "Oh, my treasure…what's wrong?"

Jinn abruptly pulled away from her reach. "It's nothing."

The young warrior felt his heart sink even lower in his chest at his mother's sweet words. Thrice hadn't called him her "treasure" since he was newly made. It was her motherly nickname for him and the closest he ever got to being acknowledged as her son.

"Jinn, please tell me? You used to tell me everything."

In self-defeat the warrior let his shoulders sag and said, "It's Padme." He then sheathed his word and sat on a flat stone. "She doesn't love me. I told her how I felt and she started crying. Great rings of Hell, what have I done? I've ruined everything. She must feel awful. Of course, she could never love me. I'm—I'm unnatural. I'm some sort of abomination. How can I possibly take the place of her husband whom she devoutly loved?"

Thrice sat beside her son and replied, "It doesn't matter, Jinn. Love is not about receiving, it's about giving and if you still love her than that will never change. Nothing is ruined. She just knows now what was always there. You aren't replacing anything. And you are not unnatural. You are my gift. You are a part of me."

"Thrice…I don't know what to feel."

The war-maiden ran her fingers lightly through is red-brown hair and softly said, "Well, do you love her?"

"Yes…"

"Then, you should court her."

Dumbfounded, he made a face and exclaimed, "What?"

The woman-warrior smiled cunningly and explained, "Ladies like to be wooed, Jinn and like any warrior you should fight for what you want. Don't expect rewards without work. You should show her what sort of man you really are. Setbacks are only temporary."

Jinn was floored. He didn't think he'd hear love advice from his old-mentor, but she did have a point. He really shouldn't wallow in self-pity. He should instead show Padme that he was worthy, that he was made of something.

Inspired, he gave Thrice a kiss on the back of her hand and grinned. "Thank you, Milady."

The beauty smiled. "Anytime, Jinn. Oh, but I wanted tell you I'm marrying your father and we're having a baby."

Jinn was speechless. His brain actually stopped working. She was what? Inwardly, he shook himself and tried to process what she had said. First, she was in an intimate relationship with Obi-Wan. Second, she was pregnant?

Suddenly, he had a thousand questions, yet none of them made it pass his lips. Instead, all he could muster out was "What?"

Beaming, she said, "You're going to be a big brother and I'm getting married! Oh, isn't it wonderful!"

"Great Sith, this—this is so unexpected. I—I hardly know what to say." Then, Jinn narrowed his brow and asked, "Wait, father's in love with you?"

And then to Jinn's horror his mother began to giggle like a silly schoolgirl. It was so bizarre. She actually flushed and innocently began to twirl her raven hair absently. She seemed so young. It was creepy.

Unnerved, he quickly stated, "No don't, forget I said anything."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 16

**Location: Great Hall**

Padme couldn't believe what she was seeing, but in only under a week the entire Clan pulled together to throw Lady Thrice and Obi-Wan a wedding the likes of which she had never seen. It was like a royal event, full of flowers, decorations, special gowns and food and drink. The entire dome of the Great Hall was illuminated with artificial orb lights that floated around like a thousand little stars and every one of the women warriors was dressed in silk and jewels.

"Sheema, Lord Swan is certainly going all out."

The shorthaired-beauty nodded her head. "Yes, Miss Padme. Thrice is recognized as Lord Blackswan's daughter. He will see Master Kenobi was a son-in-law."

Puzzled, Padme asked, "You mean Obi-Wan will be a member of your Clan?"

"Yes, Miss Padme. Though, I'm surprised that Lady Thrice would choose a husband. She has always been solitary and the head of the Elite Army since the passing of Lord Blackswan's first daughter, the Great Tribute, Nell. And even after her resurrection nearly 400 years ago, in the form of her twin, Lady Gale, Thrice has continued her post in her stead."

"But why should her post have anything to do with her relationship?"

The shorthaired-warrior replied, "Lady Thrice is meant to be a warrior, not a wife. She is diligent and dedicated and is the Maker's right hand man. Tender feelings are unbecoming of our Great General."

Padme thought it ironic that Sheema should call Thrice "the Great General" since Obi-Wan had the same nickname. Though, she had to admit that she really didn't know much about Thrice expect that she was in a relationship with Obi-Wan and Jinn's former-Master. She never really thought about the Clan's past, but it was clear Sheema looked up to her.

Reassuringly, she said, "Don't worry, Sheema. Obi-Wan a good man. I think he and Thrice will be very happy. I think you have to trust that she's making the right decision."

The war-maiden looked away in thought until she finally sighed and gently grinned. "That is true, Miss Padme, but I think I'll always worry about my old mentor anyway."

Then, abruptly the Hall grew silent and out walked the bride and her escort, Lord Swan. Thrice was dressed beautifully in gold and white. Her body was completely covered from head to toe in rich fabric and lace. Her face was cover by a thick veil and around her head was a crown of flowers that were a deep shade of red, purple and blue. Slowly, she was brought to an altar where a circle of warriors stood around her like sentinels. And when she was beside the Jedi Master, the scientist retreated and left her alone. Then, together they faced each other and joined hands and a woman Padme had never seen before appeared and stood over them like a priestess.

In a booming voice, the unknown enchantress raised her hands and said, "I am Lady Gale, First Daughter of the Blackswan Society and bearing of the blood of Greenfire am here to witness the union of Lady Thrice and Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. From this day forth and all tomorrows to come, let it be known that they are pledge to each other in matrimony. For there is no bond without trust and there is no trust without unity."

Next, tenderly Obi-Wan lifted Thrice's veil and together they re-joined hands. The woman-warrior said, "I, Thrice pledge myself to you, Obi-Wan Kenobi for as long as you shall have me."

Then, nervously the Jedi Master repeated, "And I, Obi-Wan pledge myself to you, Thrice Blackswan for as long as you shall have me."

"And so it shall be!" proclaimed the priestess loudly and immediately the entire room bowed as one and the circle of warriors began to hum in unison. It was an eerie sound and Padme felt the vibrations travel through her all whole. It was such a sacred event that it felt haunting.

"_All hail, Lady Thrice and Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi_!" called the warriors as one that it chilled the Senator down to her marrow.

"May they live a thousand years!" cried Sheema.

And then in a roar of applause the crowd began to cheer and a sea of maidens gathered to congratulate them. Afterwards, the procession went along like any other party. People began to laugh and talk and eat merrily. It was the sort of wedding Padme dreamed of when she was a girl. Thrice's marriage was public and sacred while hers was secret and concealed. She wished she could have shared her joy with family and friends, but it would never be.

"Dear lady, would you care to dance?" asked a man standing behind her.

She turned and saw that it was Jinn. She hadn't spoken to him since his confession. Startled, she stepped back and nearly tripped, but he caught her arm and kept her steady.

"Whoa, you must be more careful, Milady. I'm sure my dashing charm isn't that overwhelming."

"Jinn, please, I—"

"Nonsense, you shouldn't avoid me, Padme. I won't bite. Now, come. Let's dance. It's about to begin."

The brown-eyed beauty narrowed her brow and asked, "What is?"

Jinn smiled and said, "You'll see."

Padme followed his gaze and saw that Thrice had dragged Obi-Wan out to the middle of the Hall and fixed him into a pose. They stood side-by-side and held their hand up together and touch each other's palm. Music began to fill the air and a row of maidens began to line up matching the pairs' stance and began to dance in a line. They interweave in and out and changed the hands of their partners each time. Embarrassed, Obi-Wan followed his wife's lead while the spectators clapped along with the beat.

Jinn threw Padme a wicked grin and pulled her to join in. It took Padme a while, but she got the hang of it and discovered it was fun and amazing. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time or danced at someone's wedding. She had no idea the Clan loved dancing. Even Lord Blackswan danced and laughed wildly. It turned out to be a wonderful party and afterwards there were several entertainers and singing.

The last event of the wedding was a storytelling. The Hall was dimmed and a large burning pyre was brought in on a huge caldron. A speaker stood over the flickering flames and cast long shadows across the walls. Padme saw that the guest were now all seated on low cushion seats and listening intently to the tales of heroes come and gone.

She saw that the main speaker was Lady Nina, Lord Swan's secretary. Her pale features and snowy hair shimmered like porcelain against the flames. It gave her look mysterious, but oddly she noticed that Obi-Wan and Thrice weren't paying attention. They were both snuggled up on one cushion and kissing like teens at a holo-film. It clear to anyone that they were in love and it was so sweet.

"It's best to divert your eyes if you don't want to go blind, Padme."

She looked up and saw that it was Jinn again. He sat down beside her and offered her a piece of fruit. She smiled and took a piece and began to eat. She leaned towards the warrior and asked, "What is the storyteller saying?"

Jinn got closer and whispered, "It's the history of the Clan. She's telling the story of how after a thousand years of war, the red-eyed demons burned the Promised Land to ash and decay and it become a great waste. The great Master, father and mentor to all decided that the death of his beloved daughter, the Great Tribute was the last straw. The child-queen had not kept her word to keep the Tribute safe and so the contract was no more. They had no reason left to stay and so to the stars they went in a massive ship and slept for a hundred years and found new hope in the land of Hellica, a place of green and fire."

Impressed, Padme said, "Wow, it sounds almost like a fairytale."

"Oh, Nina likes to exaggerate, but the facts are true. You just have to know the metaphors. Lord Swan's people, the cloners are the 'red-eyed demons' and the 'child-queen' is Director Gold-bird, the woman who recruited Lord Swan to work on the immortality project."

"Immortality project? What's that?"

"It's cloning as a form of reincarnation. The war of a thousand years is not an overstatement, Padme. It really did happen."

The beauty frowned. "But, nobody can live forever, that's impossible."

He lifted his brow and said, "You came back to life, Padme. It's a miracle…you're a miracle."

"Jinn, please."

Mournfully, he got the hint and turned back to resume listening to the stories and replied, "As you wish, Milady." He didn't want to spoil things anymore than he had between them and besides, today wasn't about him or Padme. It was about Obi-Wan and Thrice.

-0-0-0-

Location: Clan Colony, Solarium

Afterwards a few days later, Padme took her children to the Solarium. It was a peaceful place that reminded her the Jedi Temple or a public park. There were several maidens around as well and they were enjoying the atmosphere in mediation or sunbathing in the warm light. It was very serene and the children were happy exploring the grass and plant life.

Then, unexpectedly she saw some of the maidens rise up and bow to Jinn as he strode up the path. She still found it strange how the Clan-people respected him. They always addressed him as "Lord Jinn" and nearly all of them were fearful of Thrice like she was some kind of monster. She also hadn't spoken to him since the confession and she wasn't sure what to say, though before she could make up an excuse to leave he right in front of her on one knee.

"Milady, please allow me to apologize for my rude confession. It wasn't my intention to damage our friendship, but more than anything I want your permission to court."

"What?"

Jinn then smiled charmingly and handed her a beautiful bouquet of wild flowers from behind his back and presented them to her like a knight from a fairytale. Gallantly, he bowed his head and held them out.

"Please, Padme. Let me prove to you my love."

Embarrassed, the brown-eyed beauty turned her head away and blushed. This was probably the most ridiculous thing anyone had ever done for her in her life. She then saw that the maidens had stopped going about their business and were now staring at them like spectators at a play. Force, she felt so scandalized. What was he thinking?

"Jinn, stop it. What are you doing? Everyone's staring."

The warrior looked around, but then dismissively said, "Oh, let them. I don't care." He then moved to sit down beside her and picked up Leia and kissed her head.

"Hello, little one."

The baby girl gurgled at him while her brother simply pulled on the grass and was obvious to everything. He then picked up Leia's little hands and motioned for her to play patty-cake and made her squeal. Amused, Jinn laughed and released her to go play with other things, but instead she started crawling over his lap.

"My goodness, you're little princess is quite the adventurer."

Padme smiled and picked her up and then gave the warrior a suspicious glare. "Jinn, what are you up to? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, darling. It's like I said, I would like for us to date."

"But, why the big show?"

Jinn smirked and answered, "Why, to impress you, silly…and to get you to smile."

In reaction, Padme began to flush. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Jinn was being entirely too sweet. He was behaving like he used to back when they first met on Coruscant. Back before he knew about Anakin and used to flirt and tease her without care. He used to bring her flowers just to brighten her day.

However, he suddenly grew serious and said, "Padme, I've cared about you for a long time. It wasn't until you died that I realized how much I actually did. And I don't know if you'll ever come to love me like I do you, but regardless I don't think my feelings will ever change. I feel like I could love you for a thousand years."

Padme sadly looked away and said, "Jinn, I don't know…I don't know if I can love like that again."

The warrior gently lifted her chin and had her met his gaze. She looked into his amber-eyes and saw his lips form a sad smile. He softly kissed her cheek and said, "It's alright. I'm not giving up on you, Padme."

He then pulled away and picked up Luke and sat him on his chest while he lay on the ground beside her. He carefully kept the babe balanced on his sternum and said, "Now, let's talk about something else. Did you know my parents are arguing if the baby will be a boy or a girl?"

Flabbergasted, Padme rose up on her knees and glared down at him. "Jinn! I can't believe you. You can't just say all that and then kiss me like nothing happened."

Jinn made a face and asked, "Why not? You're kiss-able."

Padme was appalled. She huffed and said, "You can't just go around kissing people! And that wasn't even a real kiss to begin with."

He narrowed his brow in confusion and raised himself up onto his elbows. "What are you talking about? It was too a 'real' kiss, Padme. You're not making any sense."

Although, before he could even blink, the brown-eyed beauty closed the distance between them and leaned over his prone form to give him a searing kiss on the lips. Jinn stared at her in wide-eyed disbelief. He didn't think she do such a thing, but immediately he threw caution to the wind and kissed her back as much as he could while holding Luke.

And with a breathless gasped she pulled away from him panting. Meanwhile, Jinn blinked paralyzed in place and muttered, "Seven rings of Hell…that was amazing."

Stunned, she then stumbled back and quickly picked up Leia and Luke and took off down the path. Bewildered, Jinn lifted up his head and watched her go.

"Padme!" he called, but she had already left. "Oh, blast."

-0-0-0-

Padme ran out to the hall. She couldn't believe what she just did. She kissed Jinn! She actually kissed him and—and she liked it. She liked how he felt. He was warm. He was real. He made her feel safe, but there was nothing safe about that kiss. She had thrown so much passionate into the kiss that she didn't know what had come over her. She had never been that forceful when she was married to Anakin. Ani had always taken the lead. She liked how brave and daring he was and how real he seemed compared to the Senators and dignitaries she always came into contact with. He was like a breath of fresh air who shared her ideals about justice and peace, but Jinn—he was flirtatious and caring. He didn't seem to have a care in the word about the people and the government. Instead, he was always soul searching and otherworldly that he was almost like his namesake Master Qui-Gon. Yet, Ani wasn't here. He was dead and Jinn loved her so much that it brought her to tears.

Though, unexpectedly she felt a hand over her shoulder and she saw that it was Thrice. Concerned, she said, "Padme, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine."

However, in response the woman-warrior smiled at her cunningly and said, "There's no use lying. Like a Jedi I can tell that you aren't tell me the truth."

Padme shook her head. "No, really I'll be ok. It's just something I need to figure out for myself. Good-bye, Thrice."

The brown-eyed beauty was then about to leave, but the she-warrior called to her and said, "It's about Jinn, isn't it? Why don't you put that boy out of his misery already and tell him how you feel?"

Stunned, Padme stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her perplexed.

"Don't deny it. And it isn't complicated. You either love him or you don't."

With watery eyes, Padme looked at her and said, "I can't. You don't understand. I don't think I could bear it if I had my heart broken again. I just can't. It killed me. I died because of what Ani did."

Thrice said, "But, you're not dead. Don't be afraid to feel. Feelings are what make living worth wild. If you choose not to feel than you might as well be dead, Padme."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 17

**Location: Padme's quarters**

Padme had put her children down into their cribs and thought about what Thrice had said. It was true that she needed to talk with Jinn about her feelings, but she wasn't sure she should say. Should she risk her heart again and love him? Or should she forget about her feelings and what he was offering to keep herself safe? She suddenly felt overwhelmed. She felt scared. She wished Anakin had never betrayed her and the Jedi and that he was alive and well again standing beside her. She felt all alone now and away from everything familiar.

Yet, hauntingly the war-maiden's words echoed inside her mind, _feelings are what make living worth wild. If you choose not to feel than you might as well be dead_. And deep down, she knew Thrice was right. A part of her was afraid to feel—to live again. She was stuck in the past thinking she didn't deserve a second chance. She didn't deserve to move on when her husband was dead.

Tears silently fell from her eyes. She thought that maybe being resurrected had been a mistake. Anakin had said her death was a prophecy he had to prevent. Maybe she was supposed to be dead, but then who would watch over her babies?

Padme heard her front door chime. She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself before answering. She opened it and saw that it was Obi-Wan.

"Hello, Padme. Have you seen Thrice? One of the servants said they saw you talking to her earlier in the main hall, but I've lost track of her. I honestly think she might be avoiding me, but I don't know why. Did she say something?"

The brown-eyed beauty shook her head. "No, I don't know where she's gone. Maybe you should calling her on your communicator."

Obi-Wan walked into her apartment and ranted, "Yes, I've tried that, but she's shut her's off. I think she's still cross with me for telling her to suspend her duties for maternity leave. She's stubborn and accused me of being a mother hen, but she doesn't realize that her fainting spells could be dangerous. I don't want her to get hurt by accident. She could fall into a ditch some place for Force sake."

Padme smiled at his overreaction and said, "You love her so much, don't you Obi-Wan?"

"Of course, she's my wife. I just wished she'd learn to take it easy." He then noticed the tears in her eyes and asked, "Padme, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

She turned her face away and then moved to take a seat. "Oh, it's nothing."

Concerned, he drew closer and sat down beside her gently. "No, it isn't nothing. Tell me. Does it have something to do with Thrice? Did you two have a disagreement?"

Padme shook her head. "No, but we did talk." She then lifted her head and met his gaze. "Oh, Obi-Wan. It's terrible. I don't know what to do. Jinn had feelings for me and Thrice knows."

Sympathetically, Obi-Wan took her hand and said, "Oh, Padme. I know. Thrice already told me about what was going on."

Padme was surprised. "She did? How does she know?"

Obi-Wan smiled and replied, "Well, actually Thrice and Jinn are very close. She still treats him like a Padawan and her motherly concern always manages to shine through. And she confides in me. I can guess what she probably said to you."

"But, I can't fall in love again, Obi-Wan. What if it doesn't work out? What if it breaks my heart again? I don't think I could bear it. Maybe I wasn't supposed to come back? Maybe I was supposed to die just like Ani said."

Sternly, the Jedi Master said, "No. I don't believe that. Anakin was led a stray by the Darkness. You're death was meant to turn him. It was not ordain. And I agree with Milady that you should give him an answer. I know it is bias for me to say, but Jinn is my son and your indecision is torturing him."

He then got up and added, "I can't tell you what to feel Padme and I'm sorry that you've been hurt by Anakin's betrayal, but he hurt me too. You both betrayed me by not telling me about your marriage, but I can't condemn you for falling in love. I understand. But, I won't sit here listening you regret your own life just because you feel undeserving of love."

Stupefied, Padme stared up at Obi-Wan in shock. She had never heard him speak to her like that. He was usually always so well composed and levelheaded.

Wide-eyed, she gasped, "Obi-Wan, what's happened to you?"

Pensively, the Jedi Master turned away and breathed in deeply and said, "You must let go of the past, Padme or your fears will destroy you like it did Anakin."

Suddenly, the door chimed. Padme then crossed the room to answer it. She didn't want to listen to Obi-Wan anymore. A new guest was a perfect excuse to ask him to leave. Irked, she threw open the door and to her horror she saw that it was Jinn. The golden-eyed warrior was holding her discarded bouquet in his hands and looking at her beseechingly.

"You forgot your flowers, Milady."

Annoyed, she snatched them up and threw open the door and stepped aside for the Jedi Master to take his leave. "I think you should go, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi bowed and did as she instructed. He gave Jinn one last look before leaving. Padme was about to dismiss the warrior as well, but he placed his hand onto her door and held it open. He was confused about why she was so upset with Obi-Wan, but it was clear by her mood that she was angry.

"Padme—"

"No, Jinn. Not now."

"Yes, Padme. Yes, now. You kissed me. I pledge myself to protect you. I think I deserve an explanation. I need to know what it means."

Exasperated, she shouted, "I don't know! I don't know what it means. Can't we just be friends like we've always been?"

Jinn frowned and said, "No, that's not what I want. I want to be with you. I want for us to be happy and if you don't like it than tell me. Force, am I really that revolting?"

"No, Jinn. It isn't that. It's just that I'm afraid of getting hurt again and my children need me to be strong for them."

The warrior then closed the distance between them and with a burning determination. He quickly placed a hand onto the back of her head and gave her a smoldering kiss. He then dropped his shields and allowed her to feel all the love and longing that coursed through his veins. And at first Padme fought him, but gradually she stopped and took control of the kiss by pulled at his robes and hair. Meanwhile, wave after wave of fire and passion ran up and down her spine and consumed her completely. She realized then that he didn't just love her, no instead she learned that he loved her madly.

Then, all too soon the kiss ended and they both broke away panting. Jinn held her steady and closed his golden-eyes. Reverently, he breathed in her scent in her hair and caressed her back tenderly.

He softly said, "I know you're feelings…what you feel between us isn't love. There isn't enough trust inside your heart to love me."

He then pulled away and a wave of sadness engulfed her like a tomb. Solemnly, the warrior opened his eyes and turned to exit the room, but Padme tried to stop him.

"Jinn, wait."

Yet, with his back still turned, he said, "No, Milady. I have my answer."

-0-0-0-

Jinn walked out into the hall and felt his heart break and spill out his sadness like a flood. He placed his hand over his face and gripped his sword and felt his despair surround him like a heavy fog. He discovered though the Force that she only lusted for him, but deep down her feelings were guarded and unsure. She didn't ache for him like he did her. He saw in her warm rich hazel eyes that there was no passion—no yearning to sacrifice or grow. He was so overcome with inner turmoil that he didn't see the lights start to dim against the weight of his feelings, but with a shriek the alarm in the emergency Battle Command sound and dispelled his agony.

Shocked, he lifted his head and watched as several maidens began to march through the hall and commands were being call out through the central communications system. He caught the arm of one the maidens to find out what was going on.

"Shiandra, what's happening?"

"We're being invaded, Lord Jinn. It's ships from the Core."

"Wait, where's Lady Thrice?"

"At the Command Center. The Fortress is in lock down. Everyone is to report to their battle stations immediately. It's a fleet."

Jinn was surprised. "A fleet? Hmm, all right inform the Third General that I'll be there shortly. I'll escort Miss Padme to the lower level."

"As you wish, young warrior."

The two parted ways and Jinn saw that Padme was staring at him from her door. He quickly went to her and walked back inside her apartment. The quarters were quieter than out in the hall and for a moment the warrior collected his thoughts.

"Padme, the Colony is expecting a visit from a Core fleet. I suspect it's the Empire. You need to collect your children and I'll escort you to the lower levels were you and the little ones will be safe."

Stunned, she said, "The Empire, here? How?"

"I don't know, but we must hurry. I have to report to the Command Center afterwards immediately."

The former-Senator nodded in understanding and in a flash she went to the bedroom to collect her children. Jinn helped her carry Luke and together they walked out into the busy corridors were hundreds of servants and personal flowed back and forth to their destinations. Jinn took hold of Padme's hand so she wouldn't get lost and followed him towards a hidden elevator.

A scanner embedded into the wall read Jinn's handprint and opened like a pressurized hatch and opened with a loud hiss. He quickly led her inside and pressed the bottom for the lower level and in a strange hum they descended into the earth in complete silence.

Light flashed over Jinn's stoic face from the many lights they passed while they traveled down deeper in the shaft that it gave his reflective eyes an eerie glow. Padme had never seen him act so seriously before. He was like a different person. Carefully, she shifted Leia in her arms and turned to face him.

"Jinn…what's going to happen?"

"No one can predict the future, Milady."

Amused, she said, "Just now you sounded like a Jedi."

"My father is a Jedi, why shouldn't I sound like one too?"

However, in reaction she became solemn and said, "…Jinn, I'm sorry."

Though, intuitively he knew she wasn't talking about her jab at him sounding like a Jedi. She was apologizing for hurting his feelings. She was sorry that she didn't love him although he didn't want her pity. He didn't want to be only a comforter or a distraction. He wasn't going to be her convenient boy-toy—no, he wanted love—full and complete.

Resigned, he looked at her and said, "I regret nothing."

She woefully lowered her gaze. She realized that Jinn was acting like a true warrior. She had been wrong to say he was behaving like a Jedi because no Jedi had ever expressed their feelings to her so completely. He didn't dwell on defeat or self-doubt about what he was doing or what he was feeling—no he threw himself headlong into everything. There are no regrets for warriors.

"Jinn."

The elevator finally reached its destination and the warrior pulled a lever to open the door. He took her hand again to lead her and said, "Padme, I don't know what's going to happen next, but you must have faith."

The two began to walk down a long corridor. She had never been in this part of the fortress. She didn't recognize a thing. It felt like they were travel down a maze.

"Jinn, where are you taking me?"

"To Lord Swan's secure chamber. It's very nice. You ought to be safe in case something goes wrong."

"Wrong? You think something is going to happen to the Clan?"

The warrior grinned and said, "No, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

They then emerged in front of a large bolted door. Jinn let the machine at the threshold scan him with several beamed until it beeped and opened its locks automatically. Jinn gave out a triumphant laugh and strode in confidently. Padme saw that the inside looked like a spacious apartment and a control-station. There were several floors in the inside of the room with doorways shaped like arches. It was finely furnished and looked like a grand space.

Jinn quickly placed Leia down onto the floor on a rug beside the control-station and flipped them on. Immediately, surveillance feed started to pop up onto the screen and showed a bird's eye view of the Great Hall.

"There, now you can see what's happening, however under no circumstances are you to open the door. The security protocols will keep you safe."

Jinn then left the room by entering another elevator in the chamber and pulled the lever and up he went. Startled, Padme ran back to the control-station to see where he'd emerge and saw him appear in the hall just outside the Great Hall.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Great Hall**

When Darth Vader arrived he had his men break down the fortress door and entered the Great Hall. The large dome structure was elegant and richly made. And hundred of maidens occupied the space in silk robes and fine clothing. Vader did not expect the palace like atmosphere, but it made no difference because no matter where he went he was sure to hunt Obi-Wan down. His former-Master would not escape him again. He would defeat him this time and show him the true power of the Dark Side.

"Where is he? Where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Lord Blackswan step forward and said, "What is the meaning of this? You break into my home and make demands of me? What kind of barbarian are you?"

The Sith threatening came closer to the scientist and said, "Silence! I know you are hiding him. I have track his Force-signature to your fortress, slaver. I demand that you bring the fugitive before me immediately."

The scientist lifted his brow in shock. "Slaver? I'm not a slaver. I'm a geneticist. And I don't know what you're talking about. My Clan is peaceful. We have no outlaws here."

"Do not test me, cloner. You cannot deceive me."

Though, unexpectedly Jinn appeared out from the crowd. He left that if this man in black thought he had been led astray then he might leave. He and Obi-Wan had similar vibrations in the Force and could easily be mistaken for his.

"I am Kenobi."

Vader turned to see his former-Master at last, but instead saw that it was the Old Republic Captain, Jinn Kenobi. Obi-Wan's meddlesome cousin. He saw that he looked unchanged since last they met in the Senate. Yet, somehow in this alien palace Jinn seemed more like Obi-Wan than he had ever been before. With a confident stride the amber-eyed man radiated self-confidence and a center he had never possessed before in the past.

"I am Jinn Kenobi. And that man you are insulting is Lord Blackswan, leader of the Blackswan Clan. Perhaps, it was my presence you felt and not my kinsmen, Obi-Wan."

Vader laughed darkly under his helmet and replied, "So, we meet again, Jinn."

Puzzled, the warrior said, "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"Yes, it was not that long ago, Jinn that you happened to offer me your help in saving my angel, but it appears you are useless in everything, Captain."

Jinn couldn't believe his ears, angel that was Anakin's nickname for Padme, but according to Obi-Wan Anakin was dead. He had died on Mustafar. He had perished in the fire valley and smoldered into ash. It could not be him.

In quiet wonder he said, "Force, no. It can't be. Ani?"

Vader flew into a rage. He shouted, "Anakin Skywalker is dead! I am Darth Vader, a Sith and a Commander in the Imperial Empire. And you Jinn Kenobi are not a Jedi and no longer a captain. You are nothing."

Jinn slyly grinned and replied, "Ah, it's nice to know some things never change and your temper is one of them, Ani."

"You try my patience, Jinn. Tell me where Obi-Wan is or you'll suffer my wrath."

Jinn drew his sword and said, "I'm not afraid of you, Sith. If you want a fight than so be it."

Vader breathed hotly beneath his mask and unclipped his lightsaber form his belt. He ignited the red blade and together the two began to circle for the match. Then, in a quick swing the Sith lung forward and in a spark of fire and steel the two clashed. Both men tried to subdue the other, but Vader soon realized that Jinn was more skilled than he thought.

However, out of nowhere Padme appeared and shouted, "STOP! DON'T!"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	18. Chapter 18

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 18

Padme heard what was said over the video screen in the hidden chamber underneath Lord Blackswan's Great Hall and couldn't stand it any longer. It was like both a nightmare and dream come true. Her Ani was alive! He was alive. Obi-Wan had lied to her. Padme cursed herself for thinking that the Jedi Master could ever slay his own former-apprentice. Obi-Wan cared too much for Anakin just as she did. He never willing take the life a man he thought of as his own brother or son. He told her that her Ani was dead, but in many ways it was worse.

Anakin was now this man full of hate and darkness. He was like a completely different person just as he claimed, but with a flicker of hope she prayed that a trace of the boy she once knew still remained. The man she loved still had to be there deep inside this shell of a crippled being.

Shouting, she said, "STOP! DON"T!" and in the blink of an eye both the Sith and the warrior turned to face her in shock.

Tears began to fill her eyes and against her will one of them escape and trailed down her cheek. It was like the whole world was nothing and all that matter was this moment in time. She felt like at any minute that she could break.

She slowly shook her head and painfully said, "Oh gods, Ani. No."

"Padme?" asked the Sith.

A wisp of his heart broke through his hatred as he said her name. He thought he was seeing a ghost. He thought perhaps that it was some sort of trick. The med-droids said she was dead—that she died during childbirth just as he had dreamt, but here she was alive.

Yet, in three quick strides Jinn seized Padme by her arms and shook her violently. In a voice filled with passion, he said, "You stupid fool! A curse upon you for coming here to see _him_."

Jinn then released her and his tone grew dark "Damn you! You care nothing about your treasures. You care nothing about me! Why, Padme? Why? Why did you came for him yet you won't came to me? Why do you care for this dog that helped destroy everything that you love, worked for or hoped? How can you love still care for this madman when he tried to kill you and all I've ever wanted from you was to love me back."

"Jinn—"

"No! I can't put aside my feelings, but I won't hurt you, Padme. I won't punish you for feeling the way you do. Though, my Clan is now on the line and so I ask you to choose. Go with Darth Vader to his ship or stay."

Vader walked up to his wife and touched her cheek reverently. "Padme? Is it really you?"

The brown-eyed woman broke her gaze with the amber-eyed warrior and stared at the mask of Sith. His labored breaths were erratic and deep. He was not yet sure if he should believe. He was sure she was dead. Had it been Obi-Wan's plan to trick him and take away what was most important to him?

"How is this possible? Was I deceived?"

Then, stoically Jinn replied, "No, I keep my promises. You're prophesy was true Sith, but I brought Padme's corpse here to the Clan and restore her myself."

"And you've kept her from me?"

"No, I keep her safe, but those things do not matter now. What matters now is Padme's decision. So, what will it be? Will you go or will you stay?"

Confused, Padme looked up at the warrior and said, "Jinn, what are you saying? I thought you said you'd help me?"

"No, Padme it isn't about that. It's about what you want. I need to know where you stand."

In reaction, Padme was at first speechless. She couldn't understand how Jinn could ask her such a thing. Of course, she knew what she wanted. She wanted peace. She wanted freedom. She wanted democracy.

Exasperated, she grabbed hold of his robes and said, "Jinn, please. You know where I stand. I can't go back to the Empire. Palpatine will kill me. I can't live under a dictatorship. Don't you see? What's going on is bigger than just you and me."

Jinn mournfully placed his hand over hers and replied, "My sweet rebel…I never promised you my protection because of ideology. I gave you my word because I loved you."

Padme was stunned. It suddenly occurred to her how much he did love her and that she had been hurting him. Jinn had been wonderful to her and she had done nothing, but cause him trouble.

Vader suddenly grasped her hand and pulled it off the warrior's chest and turned her around to face him. He did not know what miracle the loathsome warrior did to restore his angel, but he was not going to let her out of his sights again. He did not care that Jinn loved her. She was his.

"No, Padme. You have nothing to fear. I will protect you now. The Emperor will not harm you. He wouldn't dare take away what I hold most dear or I will take his life."

Padme was dismayed. She couldn't believe that Anakin would take her back to that slimy man and live under his regime. He had destroyed the Republic and the Senate. She wasn't about to live under his shadow while he forced Ani to do unspeakable things for _his _Empire. He would likely corrupt her children and make them into Siths.

"No, Ani. I can't. The Empire is wrong. I can't go back and live under a dictatorship. I'm a servant of the people. I can't live comfortably while you continue on repressing them."

"Foolish, Padme. Those people you serve are undeserving. They need guidance and order. Don't you see? The Empire is helping people and giving me all the respect that I deserve."

Padme shook her head and shouted, "And what about those children you killed at the Jedi Temple? Where they undeserving? Did they deserve to be murdered!"

"It was a justifiable cost for peace, angel. They would have grown up and turned against the Empire."

Her face twisted into disgust as she heard him speak. She took a step away from him and said, "_Justifiable cost?_ Oh gods, what's happened to you, Ani? Since when did murdering innocent children have anything to do with peace! What if it had been our baby? What if somebody had killed our child and said it was for the name of peace? Where's the justice in that! Where!" She then turned her back to him and softly added, "I don't know you anymore…you're a stranger to me…you're not my Ani. The Anakin I knew was kind and good, but you…you're a monster."

Vader made a fist. He felt his heart cry out in pain at his angel's words, but he could not turn back. He was on the path of Darkness. He could not think of anything else. And besides, she did not understand. What he had done was necessary for the future of the Empire. He was doing his duty and getting revenge for those snobbish idiots. They deserved to feel pain just as he had.

"Padme, I'll ask you now, come with me. If you do then I will spare your friends. There is nothing left for you here."

Impassioned, she steeled him in her hazel sights and stated, "No, my husband is dead. You said so yourself."

Darth Vader was enraged. He quickly seized her wrist and roared, "NO! You belong to me!"

Yet, in a flash Jinn stepped forward and pulled him away and blasted him back with a bolt of Force-lightening. Vader crashed into a column in the Great Hall with a thud and stunned he gasped in agony and watched at Jinn once again drew out his sword.

"You have your answer, dog. Now leave."

Vader staggered up and ignited his lightsaber and he stepped forward to duel, but in a mighty war cry the she-warriors sprang into action and an all out battle broke out between the stormtroopers and the warriors. Blasterfire zoomed throughout the chamber and the sounds of swords slicing through armor and flesh combined into a horrific orchestra.

Jinn felt his blood sing for the thrill of battle, but before he could step forward and attack Vader head on however, at the last minute Lord Blackswan stopped him. The scientist placed his hand over Jinn's chest and said, "No, leave him to warriors."

"Fires of Hell! I won't run when this dog threatens our home."

"Jinn," shouted Lord Swan. "Do not forget yourself. You gave your word to the lady."

The warrior suddenly paused and turned to meet his ruby gaze. "My lord…we might see each other again."

The scientist smiled and said, "Then, perhaps we'll meet in another life."

Jinn silently nodded his head and reached over to take Padme's hand and quickly pulled her though the battlefield.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Sub Chamber**

Jinn dragged Padme through the hall towards the hidden elevator and back down to the Sub Chamber under the fortress. It didn't take them long to reach the bottom and open the reinforced door. She saw that inside was Obi-Wan and Thrice. They had managed to arrive before them and the warrior-woman was holding her babies.

Obi-Wan rushed up to Jinn and asked, "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. The warriors will hold them back, but we must take our chance and escape."

Thrice said, "There's a ship down the west corridor. If we take it them we can evacuate Hellica and go elsewhere."

Jinn asked, "Yes, but where?"

"Naboo," suggested Padme. "I still have allies there. They would help us."

"No, that's no good," answered Obi-Wan. "That would be the first place the Empire would look. I recommend Tatooine. Vader would never go there."

Thrice nodded her head and began to lead the group down the west corridor. The automatic lights began to flicker on with each of her steps as she marched forward. Padme saw that it led deeper into the bedrock and wondered how a ship could ever escape such a hiding place, but Thrice showed no hesitation.

Grumbling, the she-warrior said, "Dogs of Hell! I wish I weren't pregnant then I would have stayed and slain those cookie-cutter clones by the dozen. I would have cracked open that dark one's armor and see what sort of face lay under his shell."

Obi-Wan then matched her step and wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Darling, you should really mind what you say in front of the children."

Doe-eyed, she replied, "But beloved, I can't ignore my feelings. I'm leaving my people behind when I have sworn to protect them all my life. I wish I could stand my ground and fight along side them. It's my duty."

Meanwhile, Padme felt the word _duty_ strike a cord within her being. She also knew what it meant to have a duty. She was also a servant to the people and yet like Thrice she was forced to flee. She hadn't stayed to fight the Empire at all. Instead, she was like a coward and hiding from everything.

"Yes, my dear," said Obi-Wan. "But you know our first duty is to protect the future. I can't afford anything to happen to you or Luke and Leia."

Padme watched as the war-maiden suddenly grew soft as she gazed up at her husband with devotion sparkling in her ruby-eyes and said, "I can endure anything if you are with me, love. I would wait for you a thousand years."

The Jedi Master smiled and gave the back of her hand a kiss. "Well, my dear you don't have to wait at all. You have me and you are all that I need."

The couple then walked hand-in-hand down the hall and entered the hidden hanger bay house inside a large cave. A huge wall of rushing water fell from an opening and Padme realized it was the back of a waterfall. It reminded her of home on Naboo and the sweet exchange between Obi-Wan and Thrice weighed heavy on her mind. It made her heart ache for the man she had lost and grieve for the tender moments they would never shared.

"Come, this ship will do," said Thrice.

Obi-Wan opened the handle of the hatch and it opened with a hiss. The ramp lowered and quickly Thrice boarded with the babies so she could put them down and activate the controls. Yet, abruptly a loud crash was heard from the main doorway and as it opened it revealed Darth Vader. He saw his angel was about to get on a ship and leave. He couldn't allow that. He had to stop her from getting away.

"Padme, wait!" cried the Sith. "Don't leave me, angel!"

Obi-Wan grabbed the Senator and shoved her towards the ramp. "Go, Padme. I'll hold him off."

Shocked, she exclaimed, "No, Obi-Wan, don't."

"Yes, you need time to escape. Remember, I gave you my word that I would protect you."

"Don't be dumb!" shouted Jinn.

He then approached Vader and extended his hand to shoot out a bolt of Force-lightening. The unexpected blast forced the Sith to stagger back and fall to his knees. He felt the agony of the electricity flowing over his mechanical body like small sharp needles piercing his skin. He was horrified to know that this lecherous rebel slime had the same abilities as his Master. It was impossible, yet there was no denying the truth. Jinn was not just some ordinary man with dreams of becoming a Jedi—no, he was something else completely.

"What…are…you?" he breathed heavily.

"I am Jinn Kenobi. I am the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and I am a warrior like my mother before me. And you cannot defeat me Sith because I shall always rise!"

Then, with a surge of power Jinn used the Force and pulled another small ship from across the hanger bay and smashed it into Vader like a toy. The fuel from the wrecked ship ignited and exploded into a fiery plume and as he turned around Obi-Wan and Padme saw his eyes glow an eerie gold.

Jinn looked like a Sith at that moment that Padme suddenly felt afraid. Even Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to response to his rage, but a second later Thrice appeared at the top of the ramp and shouted, "Well, are you three coming or not?"

Obi-Wan was then shaken out from his initial shock and nodded his head. "Yes, dear. We're coming."

He then maneuvered Padme up the ramp and Jinn followed them silently behind.

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	19. Chapter 19

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 19

**Location: Clan Colony, the lab**

When Vader awoken he gasped and saw that he was strapped down onto a medical table. He was being restrained by his arms and legs and around his waist. He had been stripped of his armor and left completely defenseless.

"What have to done to me!"

Lord Blackswan turned around dressed in a white lab coat and wearing a large grin. "Ah, you're awake. Very good."

Seething Vader shouted, "Let me go, you bastard!"

Lord Swan laughed. "Oh, well since you asked so nicely I'm sure I can be persuaded. Let me think about it."

"Don't play games with me, old man."

The scientist shook his head and said, "You seriously lack prospective. Didn't you notice?" The ruby-eyed man then squeezed Vader's right wrist firmly in place and then leaned forward to show him his smirk.

"Don't you _feel_ different?"

Shocked, Vader was stupefied to discover that the mad man was right. Mystified, he looked down at his right hand and realized at once that it was really _his_. It wasn't a prosthetic. It was his own actual hand. It was attached to him and it was real. Immediately, Vader began to pant and realized he didn't have his mask on and that he was breathing normally as well. And expect for the medical-gown he had on he was completely bare.

"Oh gods, what did you do?"

Lord Swan laughed out wholeheartedly and let him go. He pulled out a stool and sat down by his side. He looked extremely pleased with himself and said, "Oh, I just gave you a make over that's all. I was curious to see how you ticked and since I was looking I couldn't help meddling a little here and there. It was really quite simple. I'm surprised you hadn't had better work done before."

"Why? Why would you help me?"

The scientist shook his head and replied, "I have no reason to torture you."

Enraged, the Sith said, "Why? Are you trying to befriend me, is that it? Are you trying to win me over with fixing my body? Well, think again. I can't be bought by favors. I'm loyal only to my Master. I care nothing for you foolish Clan."

Calmly, the scientist retorted, "No, Vader. You misunderstand. I don't want to win you. I already have you."

Vader then glared and strained against his binds to lift up his head. He tried to thrash out to reach him, but it was no use. The metal shackles were strong and his new body still felt strange and raw.

"My Master will come for me and when he does he'll show you who has who, cloner!"

"You're very ungrateful."

Vader fumed and turned his head. "I didn't ask to be restored."

In response, Lady Nina stepped forward from her post and said, "Then, I'll be more than happy to return you back to your pervious state."

Lord Blackswan abruptly stopped his assistant and stated, "Now, Nina don't damage my new test subject. I just started examining him. You know how much Thrice disliked me touching Master Obi-Wan. This is my first chance to fully study a Jedi human. I'll finally be able to study these mysterious midi-chlorians and Vader has so much of them. It's fascinating."

Vader frowned and asked, "Is that why you restored my body? To study me?"

The scientist shrugged and said, "Well, it wasn't your winning personality."

-0-0-0-

**Location: space, on route to Tatooine**

Obi-Wan and Thrice had just finished working out the course and navigation. They left everything on auto-pilot and had a droid man the helm. It had been a while since Obi-Wan flew into space. He used to be constantly on the move because of his Jedi duties and the war, but since marrying his wife and learning about her Clan he discovered he liked the quiet life. It was peaceful. He had hoped it would take the Empire much longer to locate them, but he had once again underestimated Vader's obsessive tenacity.

"You knew he was alive," said the raven-beauty.

He sighed deeply and said, "Not exactly, but I suspected as much. I had hoped Vader would perish on Mustafar from his injuries."

"I'm sure it was his hate that kept him alive."

"Thrice—"

"It's true, Sir Knight and you know it. That man wants your blood whether you are his former-Master or not."

"Perhaps, but I didn't mean to misinform you, Milady. I thought it would be best if Padme didn't know. She has already been through much already that I didn't want to give her unnecessary stress."

"Ignorance isn't bliss, love and Padme isn't a child. She's a grown woman with her own responsibilities. You don't have to spare her anything and you don't have to spare me. I liked to know in advance who your enemies are because now they are mine too."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze and then rubbed his beard and replied, "Yes, I know, but you didn't have to come. You might have been safer if you remained with the Clan."

Thrice pouted and shook her head. "No, I go where you go."

She then moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. She projected her love and contentment and said, "I want to be your side forever."

Obi-Wan was warmed by her words. Her love was like a balm and her trust was unfathomable. He knew that under different circumstances she would have been better off staying away from him, but right now he didn't care. He loved his warrior-bride. He felt that he needed her more than ever. He was alone in this world and the last of his kind, but she managed to make him feel whole. She granted him peace.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship sat Padme in her cabin. She was crying over the lose of Anakin. She felt that seeing him this way was somehow worse than knowing that he was dead. He was now transformed into some sort of dark creature. He had no heart and he had no mercy. She didn't know that such blackness could exist in someone that used to fill her life with such love.

Though, unexpectedly she saw Jinn glance at her through the crack in the door. She saw his golden eyes flash at her as he past and quickly she ran to him before he disappeared.

"Jinn! Wait, please—please tell me. Did you kill him? Is he dead?"

The warrior paused and turned to face her. She saw his form outlined from the light at the end of the hall. His face was slightly obscured. She saw his cat-eyes glow in the dim as he slowly approached her, but instead of walking up to her completely he stopped midway.

"No, Milady. He lives."

A single tear slipped down her cheek at the news and solemnly she breathed, "Oh…thank god…"

Yet, instantly Jinn met her gaze and grabbed her arm. "You wanted him to live?"

Padme gasped and replied, "I—I don't know. I—Oh, Jinn. I don't know."

The brown-eyed beauty then launched herself into his arms and took comfort in the warrior's strong embrace. Jinn had been so good to her. He had been so patient. She never met anyone who cared about her like he did. He was the one who was the true knight. Jinn was steadfast and strong, but he was also dependable and honest. He had never once lied to her. He was amazingly both gently and hard and she needed him. She needed his support.

And with her face still filled with mournful tears, she gazed up at him and slowly placed her lips onto his. She suddenly felt an overflowing dam burst from deep inside him and all of the warrior's pent up emotions come crashed down all around her like a tidal wave. She was consumed in a whirlwind of feeling that ranged from grief, violence and longing, but under the wild current was a stream of heartbreaking love. Jinn loved her and a part of Padme ached for that love because it felt like it was calling out to her soul.

Yet, in flash he pulled away and held her at arm's length. Panting, he said, "Padme. Don't play with me."

"I'm not playing."

"You don't love me."

Sadly, she said, "But I care about you, Jinn."

He softly stepped back from her and stated, "It's not the same thing…it—it breaks my heart when you use me, Padme. I'm not here to help you forget. My feelings aren't a drug."

Padme felt ashamed and covered her face with her hands and said, "Oh gods, Jinn. I'm sorry. I never meant to use you, but I feel—I feel like a part of me has died inside. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted it to go away."

The warrior drew in a deep breath and replied, "Padme, I don't want to see you hurting, but I won't allow you to use me. It's wrong and you know it. All I can tell you is that time heals everything, even this."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine (5 years later)**

Ever since the Obi-Wan and his family arrived at Tatooine, they used the money that was stored in the ship to purchase a moisture farm near the Lars and outfitted it with equipment. It turned out the Clan had expensive taste and living was not so difficult with the right means. Yet, the Kenobis kept a low profile and didn't flaunt their wealth extravagantly. Meanwhile, Padme lived with her in-laws and raised her children in peace. Owen and Beru couldn't have children and as a result welcomed the little ones warmly and took the former-Senator in like she was their own. Padme enjoyed their company immensely. She missed her own family on Naboo and Anakin's stepbrother was the closest thing she had to anything normal.

Though, it wasn't like Padme didn't appreciate Obi-Wan and Thrice, but their courtly love caused her to relive to many bad memories. She also didn't know how to face Jinn. The warrior was a devoted older brother to his little sister, Kiya. He had a way with children and was the one that taught lessons to both Luke and Leia when she had to go into town, but usually the gallant swordsmen kept to himself.

"Are you sweet on him, Padme?" asked Beru while she folded her laundry.

"Sweet on who?"

The farmer's wife smiled and said, "Oh, don't pretend. You keep looking at Jinn Kenobi like you want to say something to him. And I don't know why you don't. That young man is pretty handsome. He's got eyes like the twin suns at dust."

"Beru! I can't believe you! What if Owen were to hear you talk that way?"

The elder woman laughed and said, "Oh, no one holds a candle to my Owen, but you're still young Padme. Why don't you ask him out?"

Solemnly, she replied, "I don't think he'd agree."

"Well, why not? You don't know until you try."

Padme thought about it. It was true what Beru said. She wouldn't know what Jinn would do if she asked him out. It had been about 5 years since he read her feelings and said no to her and perhaps things had changed. Jinn once said time heals everything and though she didn't believe him back then she now understood that time was what she needed most. She needed time to process her grief and she needed time to cope. He had given her that time and now she felt she could finally face him confidently.

"Beru, can't you watch Luke and Leia? I'm going over to the Kenobis."

"Sure," answered the elder woman with a smile. She watched as Padme put on her outer robe against the heat and began to walk across the dunes to the other farm.

-0-0-0-

It took a while, but eventually Padme finally made the track over to the Kenobi farm. It was a like the Lars' farm, but it differ because Thrice had put her own touches to the place. The Clan-woman had a greenhouse where the otherworld women managed to actually grow vegetables and a workshop where mother and son blew glass for extra money to sell at market. It turned out the warrior-woman was not only a skilled fighter, but also very wise.

Padme approached the house and saw that it was silent and still. Usually, the beauty would see Obi-Wan or Jinn making repairs or going about their chores, but today it looked empty. She called out into the dome house, but instead she heard a voice call to her from the workshop in the back. Padme walked towards the back entrance and saw that it was Thrice. The warrior-woman was mending a hole in one of her husband's robes while listening to a holo-recorder play some music.

Smiling, the former-Senator joined her at the worktable and removed her hood. "Hello, Thrice. You look so motherly today."

The she-warrior grinned slyly and said, "Of course, that's because I am a mother, Padme."

The beauty shook her head. "That isn't what I meant and you know it. It's just that you're so strong and a warrior. Sometimes I forget that you're just like any other woman even after all this time."

Thrice laughed. "Well, thank you, Padme. I like to think of myself as still a warrior even if I haven't slain any fiends in years."

Padme grinned thinking how lucky Obi-Wan was to fall in love with someone like Thrice. The war-maiden was mature, wise and steady. She was the prefect match for her old friend and even though she didn't look old Thrice still had an air of calmness about her that was almost mystifying. She didn't seem the type to be confused about anything. Thoughtfully, Padme wondered if she should ask her for some advice.

"Thrice?"

"Hm?"

"If you were in my place, what would you do about Anakin?"

The raven-beauty raised her head and met Padme's gaze intently and said, "Honesty, if I were you I'd kill him."

"What!" shouted Padme. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wasn't a warrior. Thrice couldn't possible expect her to kill her own husband in cold blood? Even if he was now a monster.

Though, in a fury of words Thrice continued and said, "Everything is within the family, Padme. A husband is responsible to his wife and a wife is responsible to her husband. The fact that you pit my Knight against yours darkens my mood and it also sadness my heart to know that my son loves you, but you do not love him. I feel that all of this despair and misery could have been avoided if you haven't kept your marriage secret because though you were Palpatine's pawn you still made your own decisions. He used you as a weakness. He made your marriage a tool to break Anakin's resolve. And in my eyes are you weak because when you were at deaths door you didn't choose to fight for your life or live for your children's sake, instead Jinn had to rip your limp spirit back from beyond the grave."

"Thrice—I—"

"No! I want you to know that I only protect you because you are Obi-Wan's responsibility. He wants your children to grow up safe and free from the Emperor's clutches and his wish is now mine because it is my duty to help lift my husband's burdens. I will forfill his wish to the best of my ability. I can promise you that, but don't think for a second that I do these things for you. Personally, I think you're bad for Jinn and that you should live him alone. You disgrace yourself and him if you pursue an affair when your _husband_ still lives."

In reaction, Padme was stupefied. She had no idea that Thrice thought this way. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, yet horrified she realized that all of what the warrior-woman had said was true. She did play a role in Anakin's downfall. She had been a pawn and she was thinking of having an affair with Jinn. Oh gods, what was she thinking?

"Oh, Thrice…I'm so sorry."

Sternly, the war-maiden rose from her seat and said, "I don't want your apology. I just want you to understand my position."

However, before Padme could say anything back to Thrice the door opened and in walked Jinn. He was carrying his little sister, Kiya in his arms and was surprised to see his mother talking to Padme. He set Kiya down so she could scamper back to their mom and watched as the former-Senator began to pale and excused herself to leave.

"Thank you for the talk, Thrice. I think I see now what you mean about positions, but I think I should leave. I have to go help Beru."

Padme then exited the workshop door leaving the warrior mystified about what had just happened. He gave his mother a critical look, but decided to question her on it later. Instead, he ran after the brown-eyed beauty and matched her stride across the dunes.

"Padme! Wait! What's wrong?"

He touched her arm and stopped her and watched as she spun around and broke free. "No, Jinn. I can't. We can't."

Puzzled, he asked, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Padme shouted, "This! You and me. It can't happen. I won't have an affair with you. It isn't right."

"What? What affair? We aren't in an affair, Padme. What did Thrice say to you? Why are you so upset?"

Mortified, she covered her face and muttered out, "Thrice told me what she really thinks of me. She said I would disgrace both you and me if we had an affair because Anakin still lives—and you know what? She's right. I was such an idiot thinking this could work."

Suddenly, the warrior grabbed her wrist and drew her close and said, "No, no I don't care. I know I shouldn't love you, but I still do. My feelings for you haven't changed. I love you, Padme."

Padme broke free from him and stepped away and shouted, "Why! Why do you love me? I'm weak. I'm married. I was a pawn in Palpatine's game. How could you possibly love me?"

Jinn sadly lowered his gaze and replied, "Those things don't matter to me. All I know are my feelings and they tell me that I love you."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	20. Chapter 20

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 20

Padme felt a hollow wind blow through her soul. She knew in her heart that she could not except Jinn's love. His Master had been right. She couldn't hurt Jinn farther by having an affair. She couldn't allow herself to love him when Vader was still out there and the galaxy was under the rule of the Emperor. He deserved better. Jinn was right. He deserved a love that was as deep and rich as his own.

Mournfully, she said, "I can't! Oh gods, Jinn. I can't. I'm not free to love you."

However, he wouldn't be deterred. He marched up to her across the sands and held her arms and said, "What does it matter? You weren't free to love Anakin, but you did. You believed in love. You believed in him. Why won't you be my angel?"

Padme began to cry. She gazed up into Jinn's amber-eyes as they reflected the light from the setting twin suns. They shone like two jewels against the darkening skies and it was at that moment she realized what she needed to do.

Gently, she touched his cheek and replied, "I love you Jinn, but I can't be your angel. I'm done with doing things wrong. I need to be the person you believe me to be. I need to do things right."

Jinn solemnly drew in a deep breath and nodded his head. He moved to step away from her, but out of nowhere a laser-blast shot him in the back and he fell to the ground onto his knees.

"Jinn!" shouted Padme.

She held him tight and saw he had a burn on his shoulder and he was panting wildly. She tired to comfort him and get him to stand, but off into the distance she saw a black hooded man.

"Hello, Padme. Did you miss me?"

Padme felt all the air escape her lungs. She recognized the voice, but she knew that it was impossible. It couldn't be true. It sounded like Anakin. The man drew closer and removed his hood and to her horror and amazement she was that it was Anakin. He looked just as he did before on Mustafar. His body was completely healed. She even noticed he had a new hand. Everything about him was like it used to be before the war. It was like someone had rewound the hands of time and resurrected him anew. However, to her great despair she saw that his eyes were still filled with hate. They gleamed with a yellow sheen and spoke of vengeance.

"Well, Padme what do you think? The Clan has excellent healers."

"Oh my god, Ani…"

"No, angel. It's Vader. My body was healed because of Lord Blackswan's curiosity. I've been his prisoner for many years, but now that I have escape and free. I have returned to the Empire and asked that you join me."

"Padme, no. Run to the house. Go get Obi-Wan," order Jinn.

Shaking, the warrior rose to his feet and drew out his sword. Beads of sweat began to collect on his brow. He did his best to ignored the throbbing pain from the laser-blast, but he knew fending off the Sith would be a challenge even if he were at his best. Vader was prepared this time. He wouldn't hesitate.

"Yes, Padme. Go get the old man. I'll just wait here and kill Jinn."

"Jinn—"

"Do as I say!" shouted the warrior.

Padme was surprised at the force in Jinn's voice, but obeyed. She knew he couldn't defeat Vader while injured and knew that Obi-Wan and Thrice could help stop him. Wildly, she dashed back to the house and left the two men alone to duel.

Meanwhile, Vader circled Jinn like a predator and smirked at his predicament. "Well, it looks like my angel still doesn't love you, Jinn. How does it feel to be rejected by the one you love?"

The amber-eyed man laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you already know. After all, you're a monster."

"Go to hell!" roared the Sith.

Vader then raised his lightsaber to cut down Jinn, but at the last minute he blocked the blow with his sword and in a battle of steel and light the two fought across the sands. However, Vader had the advantage because of Jinn's injury and quickly subdued him with a backhanded hit from Vader's hand. Jinn fell to the ground in pain and was open to the Sith's attack.

Vader raised his saber high above his head and was about to land the killing blow through Jinn's chest, but in a flash he was body-slammed out of the way. He stumbled to keep upright and turned to see his new adversary and was shocked to see a woman who looked identical to his captor at the Clan.

The Sith was frozen in place. He stared as her blood red eyes that shone like two hot burning coals. Her aura radiated darkness and energy. She was seething with an unknown force and before he could think, he was stuck across the chest with a shallow wound from her midnight sword.

"No, it can't be!" shouted Vader. "I escaped you! I won't go back."

He then pressed a button his communicator and it sent a signal to his troops waiting across the sands. They descended upon the farm and attacked Thrice and seized Jinn. Padme watched as the chaos began to break out all around them and tried to rush out to help, but Obi-Wan caught her arm and handed her Kiya.

"Padme, we have to escape. There are too many of them. I want you to take Kiya and go to the Lars. I want you to take the children and go to the meeting place. I'll met you there as soon as I can."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I need to help Thirce. Don't worry. It will be ok."

Obi-Wan handed Padme a blaster and shoved her out towards the back door. He then grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. The Jedi Master ran out and saw his wife surrounded by stormtroopers and fighting off Darth Vader alone. Jinn was no where in sight. He feared the worse, but needed to help his lady combat the Sith.

In a daring move he used the Force to knock down the troops over a dune and intercepted Vader's lightsaber with his own. Astonished, he saw that Vader's body had been restored.

"Well, if it isn't the old man."

"I see your manners haven't changed, Vader. Though, your looks have improved somewhat."

"Don't patronize me, Obi-Wan. I had no idea you were in league with the Clan. Why is she doing here?"

Puzzled, the Jedi Master said, "Oh, I don't think the two of you have ever been properly introduced. Vader, this is my wife, Lady Thrice. Milady, this is Darth Vader, my former-apprentice."

Thrice smiled. "How charming, beloved, but I'll slay the dog first!"

The war-maiden then lunged forward and tried to run Vader through, but he dodge her attacked yet instantly had to avoid Obi-Wan's blade. Vader quickly learned that the two made a formable pair. There was a greater amount of discipline in their technique that he had never known his former-Master to posses. They attacked and counter like a fluid dance and made quick work of Vader's troops. He realized that he had to somehow subdue them himself, but at the last minute another Imperial transport arrived and the Commander order him to stand down.

The distraction of the Commander seemed to be the opportunity Obi-Wan and his wife needed to escape. They immediately backed away from the fight and jumped into their vehicle and sped off into the hollow desert night.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Lars farm**

When Padme got to the Lars farm she immediately ran up to Beru and grabbed her hand. "Beru, where's Luke and Leia?"

The elder woman answered, "In the house. We're just about ready to eat. Padme, are you alright? Why do you have Kiya?"

"Beru, I have to leave. The Empire has found me. You should go too."

She gasped and followed Padme back into the house and watched as she gathered up the children to leave. The little ones didn't seem to understand, but they knew that their mother was upset. Leia began to cry, but Padme was busy filling a bag with supplies for the journey towards the mountains. She bent down and hugged her twins and placed Leia's hand in Luke's and then linked his with Kiya's.

Sternly, she said, "We're going to the mountains. Remember the special place Uncle Ben showed you last week? Well, that's where we need to be."

Luke asked, "Mom, what's going on?"

"You have to be brave, Luke. We're leaving."

Padme then took her bag and the children and ran out the door, but Owen caught her arm. He gave her a hug and said, "Take the transport. You're going to need it more than me."

"Owen…thank you."

"Just protect those children, Padme. They need you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: the mountains**

When Padme made it to the meeting place by the mountains, she saw that she was the first ones there. It was nearly dark by the time she arrived and now she was weary of the sand-people. She didn't know if she'd be able to fend off an attack by herself, but she knew she had to try for the children's sake.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" asked Kiya. "Aunt Paddy, I want Jinn."

"Hush, its going to be ok, Kiya. We just have to wait for them. They'll be here soon."

The little girl began to pout and her bright gray-blue eyes began to water. "But, Aunt Paddy who were those bad men fighting?"

"What bad men?" asked Luke.

Kiya answered, "Bad men were fighting mommy and daddy."

Luke looked towards his mother and asked, "Mom, shouldn't we go back and help Aunt Thrice and Uncle Ben?"

Padme hugged the children and said, "No, Luke. Right, now it's our job to stay safe. We have to look out for each other and that means keeping Leia and Kiya safe."

The little boy nodded his head in understanding. It made Padme think how much he reminded her of Anakin before he changed. They were both so brave. It made her wish he had never fallen to the Dark Side. He was missing so much of his children. She just hoped everyone made it out all right.

However, Padme didn't have to wait long before she saw the lights from Obi-Wan's transport. She was so relieved to see that they had made it, but strangely they didn't get out from their seats. Instead, Thrice was struggling to break free from Obi-Wan hold and crying.

"Let me go! I have to go back for him! I have to save Jinn!"

"No, Thrice. We have to leave."

The raven-warrior shook her head and replied, "No, I can't leave him. Vader will kill him!"

"No, you don't know that. Please, Thrice. We have to go for Kiya's sake."

Then, mournfully she gazed up at him with her reflective red-eyes and said, "No, I can't protect one child and abandon the other, Obi-Wan. I can't."

"But, Jinn isn't a child, Kiya is. We need to keep her safe because that would be what he'd want for us to do. You have to believe in him, darling. You mustn't lose your faith."

He then gathered her up and held her tight. He knew what she was feeling. He understood that Thrice loved Jinn dearly as both a mother and a mentor and that his bizarre parentage didn't bother her in the least. Instead, Thrice understood Jinn's feelings unique. She explained to Obi-Wan that time and age didn't matter—that it was only bonds and trust that kept people whole and sane.

"Oh, Obi-Wan. We have to do something. We have to."

He gently patted her head and kissed her face. Confidently, he said, "I know, my love. I know. Now, come on. We don't have much time."

Obi-Wan took his wife's hand and helped her out of the transport and over to Padme and the children. The Jedi Master commanded Padme and the little ones to step back and then together he and Thrice stood side by side and stretched out their hands. Then, as one they used their powers of the Force to lift the Clan-ship out from the sands and raised it up like a bird emerging from the sea. The sound of the falling grains fell like rain off the ship's haul and in a strong voice, Thrice ordered the vessel to open and lower it's ramp.

Then, to the children's astonishment the vessel did as it was told and quickly Padme herded them on board without another word. Meanwhile, Thrice gave one last look across the barren terrain and hoped with all her heart that her warrior would be ok.

"We have to go, Milady."

Sadly, she turned to face her husband and said, "Yes…I know, but where?"

-0-0-0-

**Location: Imperial ship**

When Jinn woke up he started to see that he was shackled down onto a table and that he was in some dark room in an unknown location. Confused, he looked around and tested the strength of his restraints.

"Ah, so good of you to finally awaken, Jinn Kenobi."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Darth Sidious grinned under his hood and pulled back the edge to reveal his face. His yellow hate filled eyes gleamed in the darkness and slowly he approached the warrior with wicked glee.

"You know me, Captain. You are not entirely without skill, as Vader once believed. I know you can sense me."

Jinn strained to see the Sith as he lay on the table and said, "So what if I know you? It changes nothing. I'll never betray Obi-Wan or Padme."

"And why not? Obi-Wan didn't teach you the ways of the Jedi even though you are his son and that was your dream. Instead, he cares for Vader who betrayed him and Padme—well, there isn't anything more vile than a fickle woman."

Sidious then inched in closer to whisper into his ear. "I know you love her. I know that you raised her from the dead and endanger your people without even batting an eye. You love her so badly that you'll even gladly lay down your life, but does she care? Does she realize the depth and means in which you are willing to go for her sake?"

The warrior turned away and hotly said, "Shut up! What do you know? You love nothing!"

The Dark Lord leaned back and smiled. "Perhaps, but is she worth it? Does a creature that doesn't even return your love worth the price of your life?"

Jinn slowly closed his amber-eyes and drew in deep long breath and said, "No…but it was never about being worthy. Love has no price. And you can't use my own feelings against me, Sith. I know you're game. I know you want me to doubt. You want me to turn, but that is never going to happen because I am a warrior and I know no defeat!"

In reaction, Sidious fumed. He didn't realize the young man had such a strong will. He might as well have been a Jedi for all the stubbornness he possessed. Yet, the Sith was confident that he'd be able to break him in time. Jinn still a sliver of darkness hiding inside him and Sidious planned to use that darkness as a key to his undoing.

Amused, he said, "We shall see."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 21

Vader slept in his room in a restless sleep. It was because for countless nights he kept dreaming about his time under the keeping of the Clan. The warrior woman, Lady Nina had been his guardian and for many years she held him under her spell. She drugged him and manipulated the Force and made him see things he did not wish to see and feel the elusive peace and love that he had long ago relinquished in order to become a Sith.

Patiently, the pale woman with jeweled ruby eyes would place his head into her lap and caress his head like a child and speak to him about the past. And against his will he succumbed to her powers until every inkling of his soul lay bare to her scrutiny. Every thought of jealous, abandonment and doubt became hers to command till in his tortured sleep he felt her absolved each of his sins like a priestess.

However, he didn't want her forgiveness. He didn't want to make amends. For years he rebelled against her absolution because he knew she was only trying to break him. She was trying to make him weak.

"_There is no Darkness or Light—there is only the Force—there is only the ki, the energy of the cosmos. You mustn't fight it, for men make their own destinies with their desires. What does you're heart desire?"_

"_NO! Stop, stop! I don't want to list to you."_

_"You can't cheat death. Everything dies. We ourselves have the will to live. What do you live for?"_

_Then, with a hand over his heart he felt the pale war-maiden brush her lips against his ear and ask, "What do you love?"_

Vader jumped up from his bed with a start. Panting, he tried to catch his breath and clutched the fabric of his shirt over his heart in fear. He didn't like how well the Clan-woman knew him. He didn't like her caress. She was a menace. She was trying to poison his mind with her abilities. He had long hoped that since he escaped he would be rid of her at last, but her presence still lingered in his dreams.

Irritated, he decided to get up and talk to Jinn. He quickly put on his robe and didn't bother dressing fully since it was still technically night on board the ship. He crossed the corridors and ignored the guards and opened the door seal.

He was surprised to see that Jinn was no longer strapped down to the metal table. Instead, the warrior was seated on the floor in the corner with his head bowed to his knees. Vader had heard from his Master that Jinn was making progress, but was still defiant. He was curious to know what his Master had meant.

"Tell me, _warrior_" he spat out the word like it was an insult and said, "where you brainwashed to be obedient to your Maker or were you programmed since birth like a machine?"

Jinn lifted his head and Vader saw that after many months in confinement that he had grown a beard. Jinn now looked like the splitting image of his former-Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The only difference was that he had eerie amber-eyes that shimmered in the shade. Vader also saw that he had burns across his chest and his wrists were sore and blistered from the shackles on the table.

"Well, if it isn't the little Sith. What's the matter Ani? Do you need somebody to tuck you in?"

"Shut! You are in no position to be so smug."

"I couldn't care less about what you think. Unlike you I know how to be patient. It's all of you who seem to think you are in a position of authority when in fact you are all mayflies compared to me."

Vader narrowed his brow and staked closer to him and said, "What the hell are you talking about? You're a prisoner here just the same as I was at your precious Colony."

Jinn stumbled and staggered over to the metal table for support as he inched closer to the Sith. Cunningly, he smiled at him and said, "Ah, I think I know what this is about. You've come here after all this time because you can't shake what's been done to you. You can't forget the pale general, can you?"

Seething, Vader retorted, "What did they do to me?"

"You're thoughts betray you, Vader. I can read you thoughts like an open book. It's ironic that I learned the skill from Sidious. He can be so chatty."

Then, in a flash Jinn seized him by the throat and squeezed his windpipe like a viper's grip and glared at him dangerous. In a wave of Darkness, he laughed at Vader and spun him around until he was pinned face down onto the table and his arms were pressed tightly behind him aggressively.

Jinn then sneered into his ear and uttered, "However, I've long since learned to hide my thoughts, Sith. And if I am to die in this place than you are coming with me. You see I am not so forgiving like my father. I believe in revenge. I was taught by my mother that war is an ugly place and you my friend are about to find out just how ugly it can be."

The warrior then raised his hand and was about to send a bolt of Force-lightening through Vader's skull to kill him instantly, but fortunately for the Sith, Darth Sidious appeared and used the Force to knock the warrior away. The disfigured hooded man frowned at what he had seen. He was displeased with Vader for intruding on his experiment, but on the other hand he was glad to finally see Jinn respond violently.

Sidious had begun to lose patience with the Jedi Master's son. Jinn appeared to be a very formable soul. He was stubborn, willful and well trained. He wasn't hotheaded like Vader or prideful like his old ally, the Count. No—he was entirely a different animal all together. Jinn was a man who was born with a will of fire. He had a conviction that overshadowed his fears. He did not respond like a Jedi and accept his fate—no, instead he was determined to struggle against oppression and the odds until he's last breath. The only hope Sidious had in turning him was in his hatred for Vader. Though, the warrior had no reservation about killing the young Sith. Surprised, the Dark Lord discovered that he relished it without any hint of guilt.

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony

There is no death, there is the Force."

Recited the warrior in the solitude of the back wall of the prison cell. In reaction, Vader felt his heart seize. He had not heard someone say the Jedi Code in years. It sent a chill up his spine and a swell of emotion that threatened to escape. It also didn't help that the blasted warrior had Obi-Wan's exact tone. It was like listening to a long forgotten memory.

"Shut! Shut! I don't want to hear you speak! You are not a Jedi! Do you hear me! You are not—"

"Silence, my apprentice," order Sidious.

The hooded-man then strode up to Jinn and smiled wickedly. "I had no idea you so well versed in mental torture, Jinn Kenobi."

"The body is nothing, battles are first won in the mind. And though I am not a Jedi, I am still the closest thing to one besides my father that will ever be."

Sidious laughed and said, "You're stubbornness never ceases to amaze me. It appears I've underestimated you, Jinn. Though, fortunately for you I haven't the time to deal with you yet." He then turned to his apprentice who had recovered and said, "Come, Vader. Let us take our leave. I think our warrior needs more time alone."

Although, before the door closed shut behind them Vader heard Jinn shout, "No, don't! Not again!" before the chamber sealed like a tomb and once again the warrior was left by himself in the dark.

-0-0-0-

**15 years later…**

**Location: Alderann ship**

Leia could not believe that gall Darth Vader had in intercepting her ship. She was the leading ambassador to Alderaan. She was on a vital mission and needed to get the Rebels the information they needed to take down the Empire's new weapon. Though, guilt ridden Leia thought about her family. She played with the holo-vid she had received from her contact and reached over to R2D2 so he could replay the message.

In a transparent blue flicker the droid displayed the image of her friend, Kiya Kenobi. The 16-year-old teen had clear gray-blue eyes and long black hair pinned in two braids by her ears. She was dressed in a plain white gown and said, "Leia, I know you feel that you must go and help the Rebels fight the enemy, but I wish you wouldn't leave. Aunt Paddy misses you and so do mother and father. If you don't come back then I know that Luke will follow your footsteps and join the Resistance himself. He doesn't want to see you do this alone and either do I. Please, please wait until I'm ready. Please wait until I can come too…I love you, Leia. Please be safe."

Suddenly, the image disappeared and Leia tiredly rubbed her face. The message was 3 years old. It was back when she first decided to leave Dagobah and stowed away on a smuggler's ship headed for the Core. She knew that she hadn't finished her training, but she didn't care. Leia could no longer wait in exhale for the Resistance to find their golden opportunity. She had to do something. She had to fight. And under her mother's contact with Senator Organa she was able to forfill her dream to help the people against the Empire's regime.

"R2, I want you to take the information to Rebel Command. Remember, you are only to give the message to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The little droid beeped and began to wheel away. The ship started to shake and the sounds of blaster fire could be heard in the hall. Leia pulled out her blaster and aimed it at the door. She wasn't sure what they would do to her, but she wasn't going to go easy. However, a second later the door was forced open and in walked Darth Vader.

The middle aged man smirked at his captive and had his men secure the room quickly. "Ah, so we meet at last Ambassador. I have heard many things about you. However, none of the rumors interests me more than your connection to the Resistance."

Sternly, Leia said, "Vader, you have no right to attack an Alderann ship. We are on a diplomatic mission. I'll report you for this!"

However, just as Leia was about to pull out her blaster to shoot him, he quickly used the Force to take it from her grip. Calmly, he eyed the gun and tossed on the ground unceremoniously.

"You are a very foolish woman, Ambassador. Did you really think you could kill me?"

Leia lunged forward and tried to claw at him with her bare hands and shouted, "I'd die trying you monster! I'll rip you in two!"

Vader easily caught her arms and reached up to grab her throat in his strong hands. "My, such hysterics. I didn't realize you were such a spirited young woman, Ambassador. I think I'll take great pleasure in ending your life, slowly."

Fearful, Leia tried to break free, but to her surprise someone from behind knocked Vader away. The Sith had lost his grip and stumbling she landed on the floor hard on her knees. She cried out in pain and looked up to see that standing in the doorway was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had red-brown hair and bright golden eyes and wore black from head to toe. The only color on his suit was a bright white sash across his chest and at his hip were attached a lightsaber and a sword.

"Don't over steps yourself, Vader. The Emperor wants the girl alive."

Fuming, the elder man said, "You—Darth Soldarius. This is last time I'll allow you to interfere."

"Save it, Vader. It's business before pleasure and we don't have the time to settle our score now."

Soldarius then reached down and picked Leia up by the arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. Aggressively, he held her from behind her neck and maneuvered her towards the transport back to the Imperial ship. Leia uncomfortably found herself seated beside the younger Sith were he shackled her wrists in cuffs and then reclined back into his seat and stared absently out the window.

Meanwhile, Leia stared at him with disdain. She detested Soldarius as much as she did Vader. The younger Sith may not be as cruel, but he was just as obedient to the Emperor. Her contacts had informed her of his indifference and diplomatic skills. He was ironically dubbed the "friendly" face of the Empire because of his youthful appearance and restraint. Though, Leia trusted him the least because even though Vader was ruthless he was always up front with his emotions while Soldarius was hard to read.

"You won't get away with this. The Alderann government wouldn't stand for this breach in diplomacy."

Soldarius glanced at her casually and tilted his head to examine her like a curiosity. He leaned forward and said, "You don't see it do you?"

Confused, Leia frowned and replied, "See what? The fact that you're a brute working for a tyrant?"

The Sith smiled handsomely and back away. "How charming, but hardly what I meant, Milady. And you can forget your diplomacy. It is worthless here."

"We'll see once the government hears about this."

Leia fumed. She didn't like the amused look on the Sith's face. He didn't take anything she had said seriously at all. He was so smug and confident and really she couldn't blame him. He had her captive and there really wasn't anything she could do, but hope that her message to Obi-Wan would get through.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Imperial ship**

Leia tried to shake her nerves as both Darth Vader and Darth Soldarius escorted her down the corridor. The two Siths marched her to a large command room where a large holo-screen showed the hooded image of Emperor Sidious. Wickedly, the Dark Lord laughed and with a firm Vader shoved her forward as both he and Soldarius kneed before him in a formal bow.

"Master, we have captured the Ambassador."

"Yes, Lord Vader I am pleased"—he then looked over to Leia and said—"I dislike the pretense of formality, my dear. Why don't you tell us where you hide the information your friends stole and I shall consider showing you leniency."

Confidently, the brown-eyed beauty shouted, "Never! I'm not afraid of your threats, Emperor Sidious. The people will no longer stand for your tyranny."

The Emperor laughed and retorted, "How bold, but your brash ways will not spare you from interrogation. Soldarius, take the Ambassador away. I think she needs to be persuaded."

"Yes, my Lord."

Then, with a swift tug at her chains he pulled Leia towards the exit and to another chamber. She saw that it looked like some sort of cell where there was a sterile metal table with shackles in the center of the room with a small tray with several sharp instruments.

Panicked, she began to struggle to break free, but Soldarius hold was strong. He forcefully pinned her against the wall and held her head firmly in place. However, Leia seized her opportunity and grabbed hold of his sword from his belt and used her foot to kick him away. She firmly leveled the weapon between her shackled hands and made ready to defend herself against the enemy.

Cautiously, Soldarius circled her like a predator and smirked at her pleased. "Do you think you can handle that sword, Leia?"

She nervously drew the weapon higher and lifted her chin defiantly. "Of course, I'm not just a pretty face. I know how to use a sword."

"Then you must recognized where it was made."

Puzzled, Leia glanced at the blade and was shocked to see that she did recognize where it was made. Only one place in the entire world could forge a midnight sword made of iron and steel and resonated the Force like a beacon. This was sword from the Blackswan Clan, made from star-core metal and fired in the belly of the volt pits.

"Where did you get this?"

"From my Master."

"You mean Darth Sidious?"

"No, my first Master, the one you know well."

Leia was confused. "I don't understand. If not Sidious than who?"

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Just to be clear, Jinn Kenobi's Sith's name is Darth Soltarius (its from the word solitary)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 22

"I have no Master," retorted Soltarius coldly. "I have an Emperor and that is all you need know."

The Sith then used the Force to summon his midnight blade back into his hand and quickly knocked Leia unconscious with a blow to the head. He then re-sheath his sword and bent down to lift up the beauty and placed her down onto the table.

He carefully caressed her cheek with his callous hand and whispered to her still form as he slowly began to transfer her wrists from the shackles to the binds to the table.

"It isn't time yet to reveal one's secrets, Leia. We must all be patient."

-0-0-0-

Soltarius did not return to report to the Emperor until half an hour later. He told his lord that the Ambassdor was a stubborn girl and that it would take him another day to break her will. It was a bold faced lie because in truth Soltarius did nothing else to the rebel princess since he knocked her out. Instead, he used the Force to keep her an induced sleep. He didn't think she'd make very good conversation and in reality he hoped that other members of the Resistance would mount a rescue.

It was a prefect time to plan a trap to ensnare his prey. In the meantime he would get some rest and think on his next strategy alone in the quiet of his chambers and mediate. However, once he entered his room he was surprised to see that someone was waiting for him.

"Tiana?"

Soltarius was taken back as he saw standing in the middle of his room was Tiana. The maiden he had befriended while he was held captive in the Emperor's keeping. The cream complexion girl with shining hazel eyes and dark hair was a vision. She was dressed in a plain white gown and her hair was style two braids against her face while the rest lay free down her back. Reverently, he approached her and kissed her hand with so much exuberance that he couldn't help transferring his feelings of joy at just simply being in her presence.

"Great suns and moons…Tiana, my you've grown so much."

The girl shyly smiled and lowered her gaze submissively and said, "Lord Soltarius."

However, in response he shook his head and retorted, "No, you needn't address me so formally, Tee. What's happened?"

Suddenly, the girl felt crushed. She couldn't bear having him treat her like a child again and especially not in front of company. Timidly, Tiana pulled away and steeled herself to remain composed.

"Please, Lord Soltarius, don't."

"But, Tiana—"

Yet, out of the shadows appeared Vader. Slyly, he smiled and said, "Yes, Soltarius, _don't_."

Vader drank in the warrior's shocked expression. He was so taken by the maiden that he didn't notice that he was in the room. Normally, the younger Sith was sharp as a tack, but it was obvious that the girl was a distraction. The Emperor had been right in assigning the girl as warrior's leash. Years before, Darth Sidious had concluded that Jinn Kenobi could not be broken without some sort of weakness. He was too stubborn to fall. He needed something incentive—something that would affect him profound—something that would demand his obedience and that thing was the little maiden.

She was originally presented to Jinn as his nurse and was tasked to treatment after the Emperor had tortured him, but overtime the teen grew more significant. She became his confidant and with some manipulation the Dark Lord was now able to persuade him to do almost anything.

"The Emperor has granted you sometime with Lady Tiana as a reward. He expects you to continue to work on schedule."

Soltarius glared and sharply replied, "As my Emperor wishes."

Vader smirked at how hateful his golden eyes appeared. He knew that the girl he cared for was usually treated no better than a cleaning-maid. She was only made presentable for Soltarius' sake. Otherwise, she was no more than a slave. She was originally nothing more than a worthless orphan, but her value only had merit in keeping Soltarius docile.

Though, the moment Vader left the room the girl suddenly dropped her submissive behavior and flung herself into Soltarius' arms for a hug. Smiling, she pressed her face into his robes and breathed in his masculine scent of steel and space fuel.

"Oh, Jinn. I've missed you. They wouldn't let me see you in almost been 2 years. I thought something awful must have happened to you. Are you all right? Where have you been?"

"It's best you don't know, Tiana. What matters is that you are here now. Let me look at you. Great Spirits, you're a vision. I hardly recognized you. You look like a princess."

Tiana blushed and gently pulled his hand away from her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to meet his honey eyes. Jinn was the kindest person she had ever met. He was always so flirty and wise. She was still such a child when they first met. She was only 14 and didn't know anything, but he comforted her and gave her hope. She didn't feel so alone when she was with him, but she noticed that the Emperor had been separating them more and more.

"Don't let the past trouble you, Tee. I have a plan to change our fate permanently."

Tiana shook her head. "No, Jinn. Don't do anything stupid. I know that the Emperor is using me to get to you. You should forget about me."

Soltarius smiled and lifted her hand again to kiss her palm sweetly. "No, little one. Don't let the Emperor taint our friendship so easily. However, there is something I want you do for me."

"All right, what do you need?"

"I need you to leave."

Startled, Tiana frowned and said, "Leave? You mean now?"

"No, when the time is right. You must be prepared."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine, Mos Eisley**

Luke sat in a crowded cantina with all sorts of beings while drinking a beer. He was waiting for the repairs to be finished on his ship. His hyper-drive needed repairs after his last dogfight with an Imperial fighter. However, he wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was his friend Kiya Kenobi. She was old Ben's daughter and his oldest childhood companion. She was practically his second sister and a recent member of the Resistance. She was 19 years old and just finished her training with her mother back on Dagobah. He hadn't seen her in over 3 years, not since he left the swamps himself for the stars.

"Don't they serve Jawa juice around here? Father said it was his favorite."

Luke smiled and said, "Nope, I'm afraid not, Kiya. You'll just have to make do with beer."

The she-warrior smirked and pulled Luke's glass up to her lips and stole a sip. She licked the foam off the bottom of her chin with her fingertips and watched the young Jedi frown in irritation.

"Hey! Kiya, get your own drink."

"Oh, don't be such a square, Lu. I'm bored and thirsty."

"Then, let me to buy you a drink, Miss. I'm sure we can find lots in common."

Kiya turned around and saw a human man dressed in a black vest, had a blaster at his hip and wore a charming grin. He gave her a cheek wink and leaned in closer to touch her raven hair. Kiya's hair was braided and pinned up in a twist. She wore a tan battle-suit, with long black boots and had a blue sash around her waist and conveniently covered her blade.

She carefully eyed the man and said, "No, you may not. And keep your hands to yourself before I break them."

The man laughed. "Hey, take it easy, Miss. There's no need for violence. I was just trying to be friendly. Look, let's start over. Hi, I'm Han, Han Solo and you are?"

"Kiya."

Han smiled. "Kiya, well that's a lovely name. Well, Kiya how about you ditch your boyfriend and come sit by me? Or if you'd like we can forget this place and find ourselves somewhere more private?"

"Hey!" shouted Luke, yet at the same time the Wookie behind Han began to roar in protest.

Irked, Han looked behind him and retorted, "Yeah, I know. We're on business, but can't a guy find a little time for romance?"

Luke stepped forward and grabbed Han by the shoulder and said, "Romance! You call that romance? You got to be kidding me."

Han brushed his hand away and stood up too. He glared down at the Jedi and poked him in the chest and said, "Hey, listen up buddy! The girl can make up her own mind. She doesn't need a pushy party-pooper like you. Get yourself a new girl."

Luke shoved Han and replied, "She's not my girl. She's my sister. And she doesn't need a lowlife like you drooling all over the place."

"Lowlife!" yelled the Captain. "I'll show you lowlife!"

Han then drew back his fist to punch him out when suddenly Kiya reached over and pulled his ear. Hotly, she exclaimed, "Hey! You two monkeys knock it off! I don't need you to fight for my honor."

"AAA!" cried Han. He twisted free from Kiya's grip and pressed his hand over his ear in shock. "Jeez, what the hell is the matter with you, lady?"

However, before she could respond Chewie began to laugh in a deep roaring purr that stung the space-Captain's pride. Irked, Han glared at his friend and muttered a bunch of bad words before storming out of the cantina with an earache. He then made a promise to himself never to chat up spitfires ever again if he could help it. Meanwhile, Luke and Kiya watched as the Wookie trailed behind Han still laughing. The bar suddenly forgot the ruckus and settled back to song and drink.

"Well, it's a shame really. That Han Solo wasn't half bad."

Shocked, Luke said, "But, Kiya I thought you didn't like that creep?"

The lady-warrior laughed and retorted, "Oh, men like him would never understand a woman like me. Come on, let's go for a walk. We both haven't been at Mos Eisley since we were kids. We should pay a visit to Owen and Beru."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, sounds good to me. Boy, I wonder how they got along since we left."

Kiya laughed and began to get up to leave. "Oh, from what I heard from Aunt Paddy, Owen was a tough guy who could take on anything."

"Yeah, but I'm driving."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Lars farm**

Luke and Kiya rented a speeder to the Lars farm where they were happy to discover that Owen and Beru were fine. It appeared the two had listened to Padme's warning and left their home when Vader and his men came to find them. The four of them reminisced about their childhood and about their parents, but Owen strongly felt that the two should end their career as rebels and find a more way peaceful life.

"You're a smart boy, Luke. You should trying using your piloting skills to start a business. People pay good money for a shipments and supplies."

"I don't want to be a supplier, Uncle Owen. I already got a job. I'm a Jedi."

The farmer scuff. "Jedi? Humph, there's no future for the Jedi. And besides old Ben, there are no Jedi."

"We're Jedi," answered Kiya. Her ghostly gray-blue eyes reflected the light as they stood under shade. She looked so otherworldly as her orbs shone in the dim, but her confidence was unwavering. She held the handle on her blade and said, "My father is not the last. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Master and I am his apprentice. It's through me and Luke that the Jedi live, so don't tell me that the Jedi have no future. Don't tell me that we don't exist."

The spirited girl then stormed away through the house, while Luke in vain tried to call her back. "Kiya! Kiya, no. Damn, why does she always have to be so hotheaded?"

Owen said, "Let her go, Luke. She's Ben's daughter all right. She's got her head up in the clouds thinking about destiny. Why don't you help me work on some new droids I bought this morning. You think you could give me a hand?"

"Yeah, I guess."

The young Jedi then followed his Uncle to the workshop and saw a beat up little astro-droid and a domestic droid with gold colored plating. Owen pointed to the astro-droid and said, "That one isn't accepting reprogramming. It gave me a shock, so be careful."

Luke smiled. "I think I can handle it."

He then picked up a rag and watched his Uncle go find Beru. Meanwhile, the droid began to beep and squeal. C3PO translated and said, "He wants to know, sir, if it's true that the young lady is in fact really Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter?"

Puzzled, Luke answered, "Yeah, why?"

The droid continued to translate the beeps and noises and explained, "Well, sir, my friend, R2D2 said he has an important message to deliver to Obi-Wan Kenobi and would like to speak to the girl."

"A message? A message from who?"

"Oh, he said it is confidential, sir. It's on a need to know bases. He said it's vital to his mission. However, I do apologize for his rudeness. R2 can be very stubborn."

The astro-droid turned to his friend and began to squeal and before Luke knew it the two settled into an argument about whom was more rude. Yet, the Jedi didn't care. He already called for Kiya and the she-warrior appeared to see what was wrong.

"Oh, has the farmer got you doing farm work, now?"

Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her near. "Knock it off, Kiya. Here, this droid said it has a message for your father."

"My father? Really?"

Kiya bent down to the droid's level and asked, "You have a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The droid beeped and C3PO said, "R2 said he'd like for you to bring him to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I can't. Obi-Wan isn't on Tatooine."

C3PO translated, "He said then he will give you the message since you are a friend to his owner. My, that is very civil of you R2."

The astro-droid beeped and a second later a holo-vid appeared of the Ambassador. Shocked, Luke exclaimed, "That's Leia! The message is from Leia!"

"_Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I hadn't contacted you sooner, but my work with Senator Organa has prevented me from doing so since I am living under an alias. For years now I've been working as an ambassador to Alderaan and a contact to the Resistance. I have vital information to provide them on the Empire's latest weapon. The data stored within this droid may tip the scales in our fight against the Sith. It is imperative that you deliver the droid and it's contents to Central Command. Then the leaders of the Resistance can mobilize an attack. Please, I know I broke my promise and left before I finished my training, but…only you can help me Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

The image suddenly flickered and disappeared. Luke and Kiya hadn't seen Leia in over 3 years—not since she ran away to join the Resistance and left the safety of Dagobah. Her leaving was what caused Luke to leave as well. It was clear what they had to do.

Luke turned to his friend and said, "We need to go find Leia."

"But, what about the data?"

"Ok, then you can bring the droid to Ben and I'll find Leia."

Irked, Kiya said, "No, Luke. I can't let you go alone." She then looked at R2 and asked, "Where is she?"

The droid beeped and C3PO explained, "The Ambassador is being held prisoner on an Imperial ship. She was taken by Darth Vader."

"Vader! Then, I have to rescue her. That guys a monster."

Kiya rushed up to him and grabbed his arm. "No, then you can't go alone. If you want to rescue Leia then I'm coming too. We can contact my father and have him pick up the droid here."

"But, Ben's so old now, Kiya. You're father can't mount an attack on the Empire at his age."

"No, but he can deliver the droid to Central Command. He isn't so old, Luke that he can't make a trip across space. And besides, he won't be alone. Mother will join him."

Luke ran his hand through his hair and finally relented. He knew Kiya wouldn't give up. She cared about Leia just as much as he did. And even though he had his doubts about old Ben, he knew that Thrice was still in top condition. The warrior-woman would see that the data gets through. She was as tough as nails.

"Fine, but we'll need a new ship. It'll take at least a week for the part to come in for my fighter's new hyper-drive."

"Then we better get back to Mos Eisley and find ourselves a captain."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	23. Chapter 23

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 23

**Location: Mos Eisley, the next day**

Han could not believe his bad luck. He just spoken to one of Jabba's lackey's and discovered that the big slug was still sore with him for not paying back his debt and worse still he couldn't find a client fast enough to make ends meet. He was in a real tight spot and sent Chewie out to look for ways to make a quick buck to put them back in the red. Han thought he'd go to one of the local cantinas and see if maybe someone still owed him a favor.

Yet, to his surprise he saw little Miss-Spitfire and her "brother" at the bar and talking heatedly about something. He decided to eavesdrop and overheard the kid say, "We need a ship, Kiya, something fast. I sold the fighter so we'd have some cash, but I don't know if it will be enough to hire someone crazy enough to take on Imperial ships."

"You worry too much, Luke. Remember what my father said, the Force will provide a solution. Just give it time."

Luke frowned. "Yeah, but we don't have time. They could be doing all sorts of terrible things to her and we're just stuck here sitting on our hands, waiting."

Though, Kiya stopped and turned to face him and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, I'm worried too, but you've got to hang in there, Luke. We'll get a ship, no matter what."

Han suddenly gleamed—at last, a paying customer. He swiftly rose from his seat, but then reined himself in and began to causally stroll up to the two kids and paused to smile at them brightly.

"Well, well if it isn't Kiya and her brother. How are you two doing?"

Luke gave Han a suspicious look and said, "Fine, let's keep it that way."

Defensively, the space-captain held up his hands in surrender and replied, "Hey, I was just trying to be friendly, kid. Though, I heard you two are looking for a transport and I so happen to own a ship."

In response, Luke wasn't impressed. "Oh, really? You own a ship?"

"Yeah, she's the best and the fastest. The _Millennium Falcon_ will get you were you need to go."

Kiya narrowed her brow and asked, "Hyper-drive?"

"Absolutely."

"Can it out maneuver Imperial ships?"

Han blew out a breath in disbelief. "Please, those tin-heads are worthless against my baby. She's the best. I guarantee it, now if you're interested…let's talk price."

The two friends shared a glance and Kiya shifted in her seat so Han could sit down between them. They then clustered together and on either side of him and began to speak softly. Han didn't like being so close to the kid, but Kiya smelled beautiful and sweet. He stared into her big blue eyes and grinned at her brightly.

"You know…there's something different about you, missy."

Kiya playfully smiled back and said, "Oh, I'm sure, but don't mix pleasure before business Mr. Solo or you'll miss an opportunity."

"Gugh! Knock it off, Kiya," scolded Luke. "Listen, we can give you 2,000 for the both of us. Half now and then the other half later. Is it a deal?"

Han felt like he'd missed another moment with the spitfire. He felt like she was starting to get interested, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sounds reasonable. Now, where are you two going? Do you have any luggage?"

"No, just us. We're going to Alderaan. Look, we got to take care of something first and then we'll meet you at the dock in 20 minutes."

"Yeah, but first things first, where's cash?"

Luke replied, "We'll give it to you at the dock. Where's the _Falcon_?"

Han grumbled, "Dock 10. Don't be late or I'll change my mind."

The young Jedi smiled at the space-captain and reached over to shake his hand and pat his shoulder warmly. He confidently said, "No you won't. It's a deal, Captain. See you soon."

Luke then grabbed Kiya's hand and together the two friends exited the cantina and tired to find a transmitter to patch in a call to Dagobah. They still needed to tell old Ben about the droid and the Rebel information. Though, as Han Solo stood alone at the table he suddenly felt uneasy. He had a strange feeling that those two were nothing, but trouble. However, _beggars couldn't be choosers_. He'd have to ignore his instincts and take the job in order to avoid being Jabba's next target. He just hoped he'd be able to get paid before it was too late.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Imperial ship, interrogation cell**

Leia felt groggy. Her head was pounding and as her senses returned she realized she was restrained down onto a table. She turned and glanced around and saw that Darth Soltarius was looming over her unexpectedly. He smirked when he saw her struggle to jump back in fear. He leisurely began to circle her around the table touched her leg slowly.

"Get your hands off of me, you pig!"

Soltarius grinned. "Such spirit. I admire that quality in a woman. However, the time for mercy has come to an end. My Emperor demands results and I need to deliverer."

"I don't care about your Emperor. He's a murdering bastard and deserves to die slowly! He's a plague against democracy."

The youthful Sith nodded his head and reached up to stroke the inside of Leia's forearm tenderly. His touch was gently and warm and his fingers were surprisingly rough and callous. Leia had always thought Soltarius was a pretty-boy who hid behind his looks and words, but now she knew he was he had other talents that were hidden. He was clearly a swordsman and had ties to the Clan. He was no ordinary human being. He was dangerous.

"I said don't touch me!"

However, the golden-eyed man didn't move. Instead, he let out a sigh and met her glance and looked at her impassively. Inwardly, he felt torn, but he knew what he had to do could not be avoided.

"Before we begin, I want you to know that I won't damage you permanently. I could easily break you like I have done to so many others before, but not you. You—you are an exception, but I can no longer spare you. Now, I will only ask you once, where did you hid the information?"

"I'll never tell!" shouted Leia. She didn't know what kind of trick the Sith was trying to pull, but she certainly didn't believe him that he actually cared. He was the enemy. No amount of talk was going to melt her resolve. He wouldn't dare hurt her. She was an ambassador and no idle threat was going to shake her will to carry on.

"Then, so be it."

Wide-eyed with fear, Leia was uncertain what would happen next, but suddenly through his hand coursed a wave of intense pain that shot down her spine and cause her to cry out in agony like nothing she had ever experienced. It felt like her fresh was on fire. Every inch of her burned. It felt like a thousand fiery claws were digging into her skin and ripping her to shreds.

Her cries of torture rang out throughout the halls that Vader had to pause as the blood curtailing sound shook his black soul. He knew that the Emperor would be please. It meant that Soltarius was finally stepping closer to the Dark Side.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Mos Eisley**

Han could not believe this. Jabba already managed to track him down and just as he was about to meet up with his new clients all hell breaks loose. The big slug had brought his goons and demanded his pay, but since the kid wasn't very trusting he had nothing to show up a promise. He couldn't even give Jabba the 1,000 he was owed.

"Look, let's be reasonable here. I said I have a client. You'll eventually get your money, just give me a little more time."

Jabba's translator replied, "No deal, Solo. You give us the money now or we take your ship."

Shocked, Han said, "What! But, that's my livelihood! How do you expect me to pay off the debt without my ship?"

"Then, it was nice knowing you, Captain Solo."

Jabba laughed and slurped his enormous tongue back into his mouth as his men pulled out their blasters. Yet, out of nowhere a pair of lightsabers cut through the air and sliced the weapons in half. Kiya and Luke both used the Force together to knock the men over and roll Jabba onto his back. Meanwhile, stunned Han and Chewie stood there mesmerized at what just happened.

"Jeez, who are you people?"

Kiya smiled and grabbed his arm while they rushed towards the ship's ramp. "The best, Captain, the best. Now, let get moving."

Han couldn't help smiling back and ordered Chewie to start up the engines. Luke began immediately began closing the hatch ones they were all inside and looked around skeptically.

"Oh, man what I piece of junk. This can't be what we paid for."

Han ran up to cockpit to help Chewie prep the ship and cried out, "Hey! She may not look like make, but the _Falcon_ is the best. Now, hold on to your seats kids because we've in for a bumpy ride."

Then, with a blast from the engines the _Millennium Falcon_ started to power up and ascended up into space. The G-force sent Kiya into Luke's arms as the engines fought the plant's gravity pull and in a blur they were on their way.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Millennium Falcon, space**

When the _Falcon_ finally leveled out, Han decided to get some answers he felt was important on this little trip. He left Chewie at the driver's seat and crawled out towards the back. He knew those two weren't normal. There weapons were weird and he had a feeling that they holding out on him.

"Ok, you two. I want some answers. I don't mind that you saved my bacon—I appreciate it, I do really, but what you did wasn't something you see everyday."

Kiya glanced at Luke and watched him shrug. It seemed like she had his permission, so she got up and said, "We're Jedi. We work for the Resistance."

Flabbergasted, Han was shocked. Jedi? Here, now in this day and age? It must be a joke. He shook his head in disbelief and smiled at how ridiculous she sounded. "Jeez, lady. You can't be serious. A Jedi? That's just a myth."

"It's no joke," said Luke. "We're Jedi. We're on a mission to rescue the Ambassador of Alderaan from an Imperial ship."

"What! You've got to be out of your mind! I mean, sure I can believe that crap about you two being members of the Resistance, but Jedi? Come on."

Fuming, Kiya staked up to him and said, "Look here, believe what you want, but we need your ship to get us to the Imperial ship. Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Han leaned forward to tower over her and answered, "No!"

However, the lady-knight would not be intimidated. She instead narrowed her brow and shone her eerie gray-blue eyes to let him see her fire and said, "Then we do this the hard way."

The space-captain looked at her in disbelief and turned to Luke and said, "Hey, kid. She can't be serious?"

Luke smirked and said, "Oh, Kiya's dead serious, but you should know there is a reward."

Han suddenly perked up and edged Kiya away from him and strode up to the young Jedi intently. He leaned his hands over the table and lowered his head and asked, "What reward?"

"The reward the Resistance is handing out to anyone who can save the Ambassador, of course. What, did you think we were rescuing her for kicks?"

In response, Han nodded his head in understand. It all seemed to click. Yeah, he'd buy that. Two well-trained Resistance brats were trying to make a name for themselves by saving a big name. They were probably trying to impress their superiors back at HQ, well there weren't going to do it on his expense.

"Ok, I'm in, but I want a cut in the reward. I say I deserve 50 percent."

Kiya on cue acted astonished and exclaimed, "But, Luke! That's too much!"

"Save it, Kiya. All right, Solo, 20 percent."

"No 40, this way it's split 4 ways even. Don't forget Chewie's my partner. He deserves a cut just like the rest of us."

Luke rubbed his chin and stared at Kiya for a moment until he finally relented and nodded his head. "Fine…40 it is."

Han laughed and patted Luke's shoulder firmly and said, "Oh, don't look so down, kid. We'll spring this Ambassador before you know it."

The young Jedi looked up and sighed. He reluctantly rose from his seat and stated, "Yeah, I know. I'll give you their last location." He then watched as Han excitedly gleamed and headed out the door to go talk to Chewie, while Luke lingered behind and winked at Kiya cunningly.

The beauty rushed up to him and tried not to giggle to loudly. She cover her mouth with her hand and whispered, "By the Sith, Lu. You tricked that poor space dog more rotten than a maggot in a core."

"Hush, dummy. Don't give it away. Now, keep it under your hat until we get Leia. We should be there in a few hours. We need to be ready."

"Right. You can count on me, Luke."

The blue-eyed beauty then winked back at her friend and together they joined Han at navigation.

-0-0-0-

It didn't take them long to track the last location of the Imperial ship. They used the data they obtained from R2D2 to pinpoint it's movement on a star-chart and before long they saw the imposing Imperial vessel in the view screen.

"Alright, we found them, now what?" asked Han.

Kiya smiled mischievously and replied, "Oh, now the real fun begins."

Han was stupefied. "Fun? You call a suicide mission fun? Are you missing a few marbles, lady?"

Luke patted the space-captain's shoulder to appease him and gave Kiya a stern look for misbehaving. It still amazed how she ever got permission from her mother that she was ready. She practically enjoyed danger like a junkie. Quickly, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her neck and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Listen, take it easy. We've got a plan. We'll play possum and let the ship track us in. Then, after we're inside we'll head for a command station and look for the Ambassador. After that we'll meet back at the ship and blast ourselves out of here."

Han couldn't believe this. He rubbed his face and said, "Oh, sure that sounds simple enough, but what's the stop those goons from blasting us to pieces?"

Kiya finally broke free from Luke and elbowed him in the gut and glared. She turned to the Captain and seriously said, "Use your brain! Now, let's find ourselves a place to hide. Do have hidden compartments on this tub?"

"Hey, sure I—I think you two kids may not be so dumb after all."

The blue-eyed beauty smiled and said, "High praise, Captain."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Imperial ship**

Vader had his men haul the unknown ship into the hanger bay for inspection. He did not like unexpected occurrences and was suspicious that the ship maybe a trick the Rebels were employing to rescue the Ambassador. However, soon that minor annoyance would be dealt with. Darth Soltarius had finished interrogating her for the stolen information and she had been transferred to a prison cell and a waiting execution.

However, the troopers boarded the ship and reported that it was empty. There was no one there and yet he seemed a strange presence he could not recall. He thought perhaps it was his imagination and left to tend to his other duties. An empty ship was curious, but did not command his rather attention.

Meanwhile, Han and his crew emerged from the hidden cargo hold and began to sneak to a command post. He and Luke took out the men in the control room and Kiya immediately scanned through the ship's systems for Leia's location.

"All right, she's being held here," she said while pointing to a map displayed on the screen.

Luke reached down and began to pull off the white armor off the trooper and threw a boot at Han. The space-captain caught it in surprise and gave the young Jedi a funny look.

"Here, put that on. If we go down to the prison cell looking like stowaways then we're sure to get into trouble. We need a disguise."

Kiya frowned and said, "Well, what about me? I can't wear one of those things. I'm not built like that, Lu."

"You stay here."

Dumbfounded, the lady-knight exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

Luke began to pull on the chest plate and said, "Kiya, will you just shut up and listen. We haven't got time to argue. Now, me and Han will pretend to be guards and Chewie will be our prisoner."

The Wookie howled in protest, but Han patted his back and said, "Hey, it ain't my fault you're so big."

And in no time at all Han and Luke were ready and placed a pair of cuffs over Chewie's hands. However, just before they left Luke spun on his heel and pointed at Kiya sternly and said, "Kiya, don't do anything stupid. Remember the mission."

The she-knight rolled her eyes and pushed Luke back by pressing on his helmet. She placed one of her hands over her hip before shutting the door and said, "Yeah, well try not to get killed."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	24. Chapter 24

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 24

**Location: Imperial ship, detention center**

When Han and Luke brought Chewie down to the prison cells they didn't have any trouble, but Luke felt it was nearly impossible to see. However, it was very convenient to conceal their faces to the guards. Yet, without authorization they didn't have long before one of the officers called it in and they had to hurry to find the princess.

"Shoot, this is a stupid plan," complied Solo.

Luke ignored him and ran to find his twin. "Just make sure they can't get in."

It didn't long for Luke to find the right cell and once he opened it he was instantly relieved when Leia gazed up at him in disbelief and throw her arms around his neck and smiled brightly. She pressed her face into his shoulder and felt like crying.

"Oh gods, Luke! What you are doing here? What's happening?"

Han dashed up towards them in the corridor while firing his blaster and shouted, "This is a prison break, lady! Now, come. We've got to get going."

Leia smirked and grabbed an extra blaster from her brother and together the twins fired at the guards to hold them back. However, they discovered they were pinned. They couldn't find an opening to escape.

"Shit! Isn't there a back door to this place?" asked the Captain.

"No, it's a prison, remember?"

Irked, Han retorted, "She's really a princess?"

Though, unexpectedly the gunfire stopped and out stepped a woman dressed like a handmaiden. In her hand was a blaster with a holster around her waist. She gazed down at the group and focused in on Leia.

"Are you the Ambassador from Alderaan?"

Leia frowned, but answered, "Yes, how are you?"

The girl replied, "I'm Tiana. I was sent here to help. Now, come on. We haven't got much time before they send another team to investigate."

Tiana then grabbed Leia's hand and helped her up and with a shrug Luke, Han and Chewie followed as they sneaked down the corridors. Luke noticed that this Tiana person was a good shot and knew her way around. She had obviously spent a lot of time on the ship.

Whispering, he asked, "Hey, not that I don't appreciate the help, but why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I was sent."

Han grabbed her arm and said, "Yeah, but sent by whom? Are you a part of the Resistance?"

"No, I can't tell you, but the person who sent me wants to help. Though now is not the time for discussion. All I can ask is that you trust me."

"Fine," answered Luke. "We'll talk about this later. We need to escape."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, at the control station Kiya tried to bolt down the door. Stormtroopers had found her out and were trying to break in. She had pulled out the wires from the access-pad so they could override it manually and barge in, but unfortunately they had alerted Darth Vader. The Sith asked what was wrong and told the men to stand aside as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"Oh, Sith!" seethed Kiya as she watched the commotion through the security feed.

She knew she could hide in the control station forever, but she needed to give Luke and that money-hungry space-captain time to save Leia. However, her thoughts were broken as she saw a laser-beam begin to melt through the door.

"Oh, why do I get all the hard jobs?"

She then sighed and hoped that Luke had enough time to spring Leia and that they were on their way to the ship. She figured this Vader guy was trouble. He certainly felt like it through the Force. Quickly, Kiya drew her sword and saber and pressed her back against the wall next to the door. With luck she might be able to pick them off and make a run for it down the hall.

Yet, Kiya had even less than she anticipated. The door suddenly opened and in flooded several troopers, however in a flash she-knight cut them down in a wild swirl of light and steel. Her green lightsaber easily slain the white armor men, but with a quick yank at her wrist she found herself face-to-face with Vader.

The middle-aged Sith eyed her curiously. He had never seen such skill in a long time. She looked to be in her late teens with raven hair, petite frame, dressed in a tan battle-suit with haunting gray-blue eyes that gazed straight into his soul. She was obviously of the Clan, but her coloring was wrong. She wasn't as refine as the timeless warrior-women.

"Who are you?"

The girl tried to slice Vader across his waist, but at the last minute backed away and watched as she treated into a battle-stance. She drew her green lightsaber leveled to her head and sword was pointed out in her left hand at guard.

"I am your end Sith, that is all you need to know."

Then, in a burst of energy the lady-knight lunged forward and began to duel the Sith back with her two weapons. Vader skillfully deflected her blows and sensed that she was strong in the Force, but like a Clan-warrior her heart was filled with passion and fire. However, as the match draw on they came to a stand still were Vader used all his might to try and subdue the doubled bladed she-knight into submission. A great roar of energy bent the walls within the corridor as the blow finally knocked Kiya to the ground and she landed on her back.

Vader hovered above her and placed his red lightsaber dangerously at her throat and said, "It appears I will be the one to end you, child."

Yet, a laser shot passed over Vader's shoulder from down the hall. He saw a young man holding a blaster was aiming at him confidently beside, Leia, Tiana, a Wookie and another man he did not know. The boy fired another shot to get the Sith's attention and in a flash strode up to blue-eyed girl and helped her up to her feet.

"Kiya, are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The Jedi picked her up and together they backed away from Vader cautiously. Meanwhile, the Sith eyed the group suspiciously. He felt there something familiar about the young man, but what he did not know. However, his sights landed on Tiana. The little maid was important to help turn Jinn over to the side of Darkness. She should not be allowed to escape and Vader personally wanted to be the one to hurt the warrior the most.

"Tiana, do you really plan on leaving your warrior?"

The hazel-eyed woman replied, "I won't play the Emperor's pawn any longer, Lord Vader."

"We shall see, child."

Vader then raised his hand and used the Force to choke the girl with his powers and watched as she began to suffocate. Desperately, she held her throat and began to wheeze. However, Luke wouldn't let the Sith hurt the maid who had helped them and moved to strike him with his lightsaber. Vader instantly broke his concentration and deflected Luke's blue lightsaber with his own.

"Luke! Be careful!" shouted Kiya.

"Luke?" questioned the Sith. Luke was the name Padme wanted to name their child if it were a boy. Suddenly, the familiar presence about the boy didn't seem so unreal.

"Luke…Luke Skywalker?"

The Jedi narrowed his brow. "Yes, how do you know my name?"

The Sith replied, "Because Luke, I am you're father."

"No, that's a lie!" shouted Luke with conviction. "My father is dead. I don't know what sick joke your pulling, but it isn't going to work."

The young Jedi then knocked Vader across the face with his elbow and grabbed Kiya's hand and ran down the hall to the hanger bay to catch up with Tiana, Han, Chewie and Leia.

-0-0-0-

Luke and Kiya ran to the _Falcon_ and dashed up the ramp and shouted for Han to close the hatch. The space-pirate didn't need to be told twice. He and Chewie started up the engines and blasted the hanger bay doors and took off into space.

However, moments later a team of fighters came flying from the Imperial ship. They were firing at that the _Falcon_ and a space dogfight broke out amidst an asteroid field. Vader was leading the pursuit, but to his displeasure he felt through the Force that Soltarius was in the attack was well.

The warrior was shooting down all of fighters one-by-one until all were gone expect for him. Vader was confused and asked, "Soltarius, what are you doing?"

"Those Rebels are mine, Vader! They took her! They took my Tiana. I'll make them pay."

In response to the warrior's words, Vader grew tense with fear. He didn't want the warrior to kill his son so quickly. He wanted to use him to reach his angel. He needed him alive. He worried for his safety. He knew that the younger Sith was attached to his maiden—his attachment ran too deep.

And to Soltarius surprise Vader intercepted his attack and fired at his engines. His vessel began to fly adrift and in a burst of light the _Falcon_ managed to disappear into hyper-drive.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Millennium Falcon**

Han was so relieved that he felt like he could kiss Chewie. He never thought they'd be able to escape those fighters, but obviously it was their lucky day. He was thrilled to be alive and couldn't wait to get out of debt at last.

"Alright, Chewie! We're home free."

The Wookie roared in agreement and together they strode into the galley to see what the others were talking about. He saw Kiya and Leia hugging and Luke waiting his turn for an embrace. The trio seemed pleased to be reunited, but Tiana seemed like the odd man out. She watched the group cautiously and looked lost in thought as she stared out into space.

"Hey, kid. What's eating you?"

The hazel-eyed girl replied, "It's Lord Soltarius."

"Yeah, well that monster can't hurt you anymore. We're long gone from the Imperial ship, so you can relax, sweetheart."

The girl shook her head. "No, no you don't understand. Soltarius isn't a monster. He's my friend. He's the one that told me to help you people escape. It was his plan, but I'm afraid they'll push him now. They make him change for real."

Luke was confused and asked, "What are you talking about? Change for real? That's guys a Sith."

Leia said, "Yeah, that man tortured me. He's no friend. He's evil."

"No!" shouted Tiana. Tears started to fall from her hazel-eyes as she passionately stated, "No, you're wrong! Jinn isn't evil. He was forced to kill and do unspeakable things because they used me to get to him. They made him to do it. They made him!" Then, with a sob the girl added, "Jinn, didn't kill you. He could have left you brain dead—a vegetable—but he didn't. He spared you! By the gods, don't you see? He's on a knife's edge. He could turn and never come back. He could never come back."

Kiya sympathetically rubbed her arms and patted her back. She hushed the maiden and eyed Luke questionably.

"She said he's name was Jinn. You know what that means, Luke. You know what I have to do."

The Jedi said, "No, Kiya. I don't care. I can't let you."

"It doesn't matter. I have to try. I have to tell mother and try."

Irked, Luke shouted, "He's not your brother, Kiya! Jinn Kenobi is dead. The blind hope you and your mother have in rescuing him is pointless. If the Emperor really did get him than that was 10 years ago, he's got to be dead or turned by now. He won't be working for them!"

Fired up, Kiya retorted, "I don't care what you think, Luke! You are not my Master. And I have to try and save my brother whether you like it or not."

Leia was confused. "Brother? Are you saying that Sith scum that tortured me was your brother?"

Kiya nodded her head. "Yes, if what Tiana said is true. Force, think for a minute. What did he look like? What did he say to you? Did he have amber-eyes? Did he have a Coruscant accent?"

Leia stilled and began to pace and shake her head in bewilderment. She knew that Kiya wanted to save her big brother for years. She made him out like a hero in her mind. She was curious about him and she and her mother near gave up faith that he was still alive. It just seemed terrible that he had been Darth Soltarius all along. The second in command to the Empire was her best friend's brother—her childhood playmate and babysitter.

Yet, it was all made a crazy kind of sense. It explained away his bizarre rants and warning. Kiya was right. The gold eyes were the same and the sword at his belt was all the proof she needed.

"Shit, this is complicated. If he really is your brother than he must have fallen to the Dark Side."

Tiana cried, "No! Jinn is kind and gentle."

Luke interrupted and said, "Ok, fine. We don't know anything for sure, but let's not lose our heads. I think we should see if R2 got picked up by Ben and if not then we should take him to head quarters ourselves."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah (eariler)**

Obi-Wan felt something strange in the Force. It felt like something important was about to happen. He was sure of it, but what it meant he did not know. However, with a deep breath be tried to center his aura and mediate. It wasn't raining so it was a lovely day on Dagobah for a change and his wife was off somewhere doing chores. She had become very fussy since he passed 60 terran years old. She kept insisting she do everything and that he eat more greens. She was practically babying him and he was endearing at first, but now it was rather annoying. He ended up just humoring her and sweet-talking her until she gave up completely.

"Darling, I got a message from Luke and Kiya."

"Hm? A social call? Well, I was starting to think those children had forgotten all about us. What did they say?"

"They want us to go to Tatooine and pick up a droid with weapons information to Central Command."

Obi-Wan got up from his preach on an old log and walked towards his wife towards the clearing. He noticed that she had already changed her out of her robes and into a snug battle-suit. It showed off all her curves and her raven hair was braided back in a tight Nubian style. Her ruby-eyes were shinning in the shade and wondrously he thought she looked exactly like she did the day they met back at Helix during the Clone Wars nearly 20 years ago.

He smiled at her brightly and caressed her cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes at his touch and projected her feelings of joy beautifully.

"Oh Milady, you look so lovely. You haven't changed a bit."

"No, Sir Knight. Everything changes."

"Perhaps, but you're beauty for me shall always remain. Now, I suppose we ought to prepare the ship and collect this droid. Where is it exactly?"

The two began to walk towards the house and Thrice replied, "Oh, it's with the Lars. I think they'll be surprised to see us, but Luke said they had a nice visit."

"Yes, well I'm sure Padme will be pleased to see her in-laws again. Goodness, time certainly flies. It's been what? 15 years already?"

"Yes, darling. Have you given much thought to my proposal?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew that his wife had been trying for nearly 2 years now to get him to modify his body to age like hers. It was the reason behind her nagging concerns about his health and well being. He understood her reasons. She did not want to be without him. She feared his death and that she would be alone. She was destined to out live him by another 100 years and would not see a single gray hair until she was at least 180. Though, according to her tales from the Clan her Maker would never allow her age to progress that far without performing a resurrection.

Yet, Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling like such a thing was unnatural. He was human. He was supposed to die naturally. Nothing lasted forever, but knowing that he'd wither away while his beloved remained behind was difficult. His virtually ageless warrior bride would go on without him for another century with nothing to comfort her, but his memory. It was like a curse weighing on her soul. Yet, like a fearless soldier she near demanded that he choose to extend his life. She was always mindful to only share with him her feelings of support and delight.

Suddenly, he paused before they entered the house and said, "Thrice, about your proposal. I want to know the truth. I want to know what you really feel about me aging."

The warrior-woman gazed at him curiously and replied, "Why? Isn't my opinion obvious?"

"Yes, but you haven't been sharing all your feelings. You've been holding out on me."

She smiled at him hesitantly and said, "Nonsense. You know my feelings."

Obi-Wan held her hands up to his heart and stared at her intently. He knew she was lying or lying to herself. She was trying to protect him. She wasn't nearly as forth coming as she used to be. She was near this complacent. He didn't like her careful attitude around him all the time. She used to confide in him unquestionably.

"Yes, but you've been distant. I used to know all your thoughts and feelings. Please, I need to know your fears and your joys, my darling."

Thrice patiently closed her ruby-eyes and breathed deeply before nodding her head. She slipped her hands out from his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck. She said, "I'm afraid you might resent me for not aging. I'm afraid you'll resent my youth and I can't bare it if you didn't love me, Obi-Wan. I want you with me forever."

The Jedi Master returned her embrace and tried to calm her down by smoothing her hair and kissing her cheek. He felt through the Force the truth in her words in a deep and range of her emotions she hadn't shared with him in a while. He read her thoughts and realized that she had been withdraw to spare him her dread. She did not want to distress him with her worries in case they were true.

Softly, he said, "Then, I shall do as you say, my love. I'll undergo the modification so that we can be together. I'm sorry for not confronting you about this sooner, Milady. My reservations seem silly compared to your needs."

In response, Thrice buried her face into his shoulder and sniffled back her unshed tears to lightly kiss his cheek. She pulled away and kissed his lips slowly and all at once, Obi-Wan was flooded with her feelings of relief, love and acceptance. Her full range of emotions sent a shiver up his spine that he had to close his eyes. It was like drinking a glass of cold water after living in a desert for years. It was bliss.

Beautifully, he heard her hum with desire in a way that he hadn't heard in years. Unconsciously, he began to caress her back and waist and absorbed her lovely scent and aura like a drug.

"I'll never want to leave you, Thrice. Never in a million years."

Though, unexpectedly Padme saw the pair and called out to them. "Obi-Wan? Thrice? Is everything alright?"

Reluctantly, the couple pulled apart and gently Obi-Wan reached down to take his wife's hand and led them closer to Padme. The former-Senator noticed that he looked a little flush and was smiling brightly.

"Oh, yes everything is fine, Padme. Milady and I will be at the ship. We've been tasked by your son to go pick up a droid and bring to Central Command, but first we'll be at the lab."

"Droid? What droid?"

Thrice replied, "A droid on Tatooine. We'll leave tomorrow first thing in the morning. We should arrive at the Lars by noon."

Padme was surprised. "Oh my, we're leaving?"

"Yes, Paddy. We leave this swamp for a dryer plain," retorted the Jedi Master cheerfully. "I'm sure the trip will leave me feeling like a new man."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Yeah, another chapter! Please review. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 25

**Location: Imperial ship**

Everything was going as planned. Soltarius had bought Tiana time and the means to escape and now he could freely operate his plan to eliminate the Sith Lord once and for all. There was no more fear of her untimely death or torture. There was no objective standing in his way. He was could now slay the dog once and for all and take what he desired most without repercussions. He was sure that Tiana would be well treated and provided for by Leia and the Rebels. They would not harm his maiden.

"Lord Soltarius, come here," commanded Sidious sternly.

The youthful Sith strode before him and smirked cunningly. "Yes, Emperor."

"Why do you seem so pleased? I dare say you are almost happy."

The warrior paused and adjusted his feelings accordingly. "Just thinking about what I will do to those Rebels if they harm, Lady Tiana, my Lord. Please, allow me to hunt them down. I shall end them swiftly."

Sidious contemplated his reply and answered, "Very well, Lord Soltarius. Go and get your maiden."

The warrior bowed respectfully and exited the chamber, meanwhile Vader watched him go suspiciously. He turned to his Master and said, "Master, do you think it wise? I sense that Soltarius maybe trying to deceive us. His motive are unclear."

Sidious laughed and stated, "No, let him go. Soltarius is very attached to his maiden and he is very close to turning completely. He only needs one more push to send him to the Dark Side permanently. However, I want you to follow him. Make sure he does not try anything foolish."

Vader bowed humbly and replied, "Yes, my Master."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine, Mos Eisley**

When Han and company landed back on Tatooine, Han was still nervous about his debt with Jabba. Though, Luke assured him that he had nothing to fear. The Jedi told him that the Resistance owned him a favor since he helped save Leia. He invited the space-captain to run with them for a while until Jabba gave up on him.

"Oh, I wish it were that easy, but Jabba is not going to just forgive and forget, kid. I've still got a debt to repay and the sooner you pay me the better off I'll be."

Leia looked at Han in contempt and said, "Is money all you think about?"

"Yes!" retorted the Captain.

"But the universe is in peril and you can only think about is saving your own skin?"

"That's right, Princess. I think about one."

Chewie roared at his friend and Han then added, "And Chewie too, but he's my partner. I don't see anybody else looking out for me."

Kiya smiled at the two and gaze out towards the dunes. She shielded her eyes with her hand over her forehead and peered out into the distance. She felt something familiar and noticed Owen waiting by his transport with Beru and the droids in the backseat.

"Luke, look there! It's Owen and Beru. They're here!"

Leia turned to see what the commotion was about and immediately brightened at the sight of her aunt and uncle. She instantly forgot her argument with the Captain and ran to greet them. The elderly couple hugged their niece tightly and began gushing all around her. Beru kept tell her how beautiful she'd grown up and how stubborn Luke came to be.

Owen said, "You two must get it from old Ben. That old man hasn't been raising you properly."

The she-knight was annoyed and shouted, "Hey! My father raised us just fine."

"Yes and who said anything about him being an old man?" added a voice in the shadows.

The group turned and to group's surprise stepped out the hooded figure of Obi-Wan Kenobi. However, instead of being a weather old man in his sixties, yet there he stood before them a younger man in his prime thirties. He pulled back his cloak and reached forward to greet his daughter warmly.

"My sweet Kiya, how are you little one?"

The blue-eyed beauty beamed. "Oh, father you look amazing."

However, in response Luke, Leia and the Lars were all flabbergasted and amazed. They didn't expect Obi-Wan to look so young and fit. It was like someone had shaved away 30 years from his body. Yet, the one who was most disturbed was Leia. She couldn't help thinking that Soltarius and Obi-Wan looked nearly the same. She couldn't believe it that her torturer was really her mentor's son.

"Father, I didn't expect to see you here, but now we can all bring the droid to Central Command together."

"Yes, my dear, but for now I'm more interested in hearing you're report in how you managed to rescue Leia."

"It can wait," answered another hood figure standing behind the Jedi Master. The group turned and saw that it was Padme and Thrice.

The former-Senator hugged her daughter and son before greeting Owen and Beru happily. The little family was finally reunited and talking wildly. It was a touching scene, but oddly Han started to feel misplaced. He coughed politely into his fist to get their attention and stuck his hand out to Obi-Wan for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Captain Han Solo and this here is my first mate, Chewbacca."

Obi-Wan smiled and took his hand firmly. "Yes, you have my thanks, Captain. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my wife, Lady Thrice. And this noblewoman is our friend and Luke and Leia's mother, Miss Padme."

Han was momentarily taken back at how formal the Jedi Master was behaving. He had the feeling that this guy was the real deal. He was obviously the cultured type and wasn't sure how to go about asking. Yet mercifully Luke stepped in and said, "Hey Ben, Han helped us save Leia from the Imperial ship. He would very much like to collect his reward."

"Yeah," muttered the Captain. "What he said."

"Oh," answered the Jedi Master abruptly. He turned to his wife and watched as she reached into her robes and pulled out a jeweled bracelet. She placed the glittering bangle into the space-captain's hand and he inspected it carefully.

"Wow, is this real?"

Thrice replied, "Consider it a token of my appreciation for saving our Leia."

Han gave the woman-warrior a bow and took the bracelet graciously. He didn't expect to be paid in jewels, but it was a simply means to carry around a lot of cash easy. He gave the she-warrior a nod.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He then turned to his friend and said, "Well, come on Chewie. Let's get out here."

The Wookie roared in agreement and together they left, but at the last minute Leia said, "Hey, Han. If you ever change your mind, look me up sometime. The Resistance could use another good man."

Han didn't reply back. He walked away with Chewie and couldn't help feeling like a heel. He knew that the bracelet was worth more than the 2,000 credits, but then again the trip was a lot more than a simple transport. However, they were the first up front honest people he ever met in his life. He felt like a lowlife taking the jewelry from that noblewoman for saving the Princess. And when it came down to it he didn't feel like a "good man" about it at all.

"Come on, Chewie. We've got to settle things with Jabba."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

Meanwhile, the group headed off to Yavin to get in contact with the Rebel Base. They needed to get the information out of R2 so they could figure out their next plan of attack on the _Death Star._ Leia later learned from the Base that Alderaan had been blow to pieces by the Imperial weapon and that nothing remained. It torn her to bits to think about her lost second home. However, the information they retrieved was vital to insuring their success.

Though, later that evening Tiana approached Padme and gazed at her curiously. Padme didn't know much about the girl. She only knew she was about 19 or 20 years old and was a servant on the Imperial ship. She had helped save Leia and for that she had her gratitude.

"Thank you for helping Luke save Leia. I don't think we've had a change to talk yet. What's your name?"

"Tiana, but I think I know who you are. He talked about you. Sometimes I feel like you're all he every talked about. You—you're his angel."

Padme stilled, she wondered if Tiana knew Anakin. She wanted to ask her questions. She wanted to know if he was still evil and a Sith, but to her surprise the hazel-eyed maiden said, "I have to admit that I am jealous."

"Jealous? What do you mean?"

Tiana smiled bashfully and approached her and said, "At first it was beautiful…I never heard of anyone speak of love so beautifully. It was so romantic. It was like a story from a fairytale. He used to tell me at night. When it was dark and I was scared. He said he knew a noble lady who lived in a world of vision and light and that she worked to bring peace to people with her words, but that one day a knight who loved her slain her in a world of fire. And that he could not bear her passing that he look her body to his Maker and begged for her life. He saved her from death and gave her his love, but the angel did not love him in return. She still loved the knight that slain her and not the warrior."

Padme shook her head and turned to her and said, "Tiana, you don't understand."

Yet, defiantly the maiden stated, "No, I do understand and it's awful. He doesn't talk about it anymore, but the feelings—they're so strong. I'm afraid, Padme. I'm afraid of what he might do."

The former-Senator drew in a deep breath and stared at Tiana intently. She saw that the cream complexion girl with full dark hair and hazel eyes was so much like her when she was young. She wondered how her life must have been like living in the Empire and held captive with Jinn as her only companion. She wondered what she must have seen in the presence of evil.

"You care about him."

"Yes, Jinn is my friend. I met him when I was 14 years old, that was 6 years ago. I was an orphan on a mining colony on the Outer Rim when the Empire came and took me. They sent me to Jinn to help tend to his injuries, but later they made me stay with him. He became my friend. They were going to kill me, but they didn't because he wanted me safe."

"Tiana, you don't owe anybody your life. And the Jinn I used to know would never make you owe him a debt."

"Yes, I know, but Jinn is changing. There's Darkness growing inside him. He's Light fades day by day whenever the Emperor commands him to do his bidding."

"Do not fear such things, Tiana," called a voice in the shadows.

The two women gasped and rose from their seat and saw two glowing orbs in the dim. However, as the man approached they saw that it was Jinn. Horrified, Padme saw that the warrior looked as if he had not aged a day. He smiled charmingly and dramatically threw one side of his cloak over his shoulder to reveal a single Naboo bloom. The white flower stood out brightly against the inky blackness of his robes and confidently he strode up to Padme to hand her his offering.

Sweetly, he whispered into her ear, "A flower maybe lovely on the ground, Milady, but not as nearly as lovely in your arms."

Padme gasped. She looked at the flower and remembered when Jinn had first said those words to her back in her apartment on Coruscant nearly 20 years ago. She realized for Jinn it was like nothing had changed, but it wasn't true—everything had changed. Abruptly she dropped the flower onto the floor and began to weep.

"Oh, Jinn…no."

Tenderly, he approached her and touched her face and then like a cruel trick he grabbed her by the throat and said, "You should know that at first I tried not to blame you. I actually still loved you—my mortal angel—flaws and all I did not care. I swore that I would love you forever. I promised myself that I would remain true to you even if you did not love me. I would have taken you away from all this. I would have been your knight, but like a lying harlot you only wanted me for your lust—for your petty feelings. I don't know what I was thinking when I wasted my time trying to save your traitor of a husband from the Sith. You are no better than he is. You hide behind my father's robes like an insect. You are so weak and useless that it makes me sick. I should have let you die the day you gave birth to your children."

Terrified, she tried to break free, but his grip was too strong. Her efforts were useless against the warrior's iron hold. Desperately, she cried, "Jinn! Please, don't!"

The warrior harshly replied, "What's wrong, Padme? Don't you believe in destiny? Don't you remember? You once told me you thought you're life was a mistake. A mistake I aim to remedy."

He then pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. The red hum from the laser caused Padme's blood to chill and her heart to pound erratically. Padme was afraid. She saw the murderous look in his eye and knew he meant to kill her without a second thought. She then realized that in reality he had changed. He wasn't the same man she believed him to be. He was no longer the stubborn sweet-talker that tried to win her heart so long ago—no, this man was wounded, beaten and dark. The Jinn she once knew always strived to do the right thing. He didn't blame her. He didn't hate her so keenly.

Wide-eyed she watched as he shoved her back against the wall and prepared to run her through in cold carnage. Yet, without warning Tiana stood in his way. With her arms out strength she blocked his path and with tearful eyes she shouted, "Jinn, no!"

Dangerously, his eyes glowed red with rage. "Out of the way, Tiana. Don't make me hurt you."

He then stepped forward, but she didn't flinch. Instead, Tiana held her ground and said, "Hurting her isn't the answer! It will only make you dark."

"I don't care! She's a nuisance! She must die!"

"No!"

Jinn lunged forward to strike Padme down, but Tiana took hold of the hilt of his lightsaber to try and yank it away. However, the warrior was stronger than her and easily knocked her aside with the back of his hand. Tiana landed on the floor and cut her lip on her teeth. The impact left her stunned and momentarily dazed.

Yet, she desperately managed to scrabble up and grab hold of his cloak and cried out his name, "JINN!"

The shock of her scream startled him, but it didn't save the Padme from injury. The middle-aged beauty received a laser burn down her neck and shoulder. The smell of burnt flesh perfumed the air and the warrior deactivated his weapon in a numb woke. He could not believe that his anger had driven him to do. Yet, desperately Tiana rose to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Oh, Jinn…please, please forget about her. She doesn't mean anything. Please, for me…for me I want you to walk away." Tiana gazed up at him with her bloody lip and tear stained eyes and said, "I love you, Jinn. Please, don't punish this woman for your pain…_please_."

In response, he let out a shaky breath and pulled her away from him slowly. He gazed into her eyes and solemnly brushed away the blood from her cut lip with his thumb. He was ashamed of he had done. He had never meant to hurt her. Yet, Tiana felt her heart burst at the contact of his touch against her cheek. She didn't think Jinn would ever see her as anything other than a friend. He didn't understand that when she said she loved him she meant she was in love with him. She felt like at any moment she'd break.

Then, solemnly he inched away from her and said, "For your sake I would do anything."

Jinn then released Tiana and went to check on Padme. He saw that her burns weren't serious, but the shock had caused her to faint. Quickly, he pulled out a regenerator and began running it over her skin, but abruptly Luke, Leia and Kiya came running to investigate Tiana's screams.

Luke saw the state his mother was in the blood on the girl's face and pulled out his blue lightsaber to attack.

"Get away from her!" shouted the Jedi.

Jinn swiftly ignited his own saber and the two clashed in a furry of light and sparks. Meanwhile, Leia and Kiya went to check on Padme. She was unconscious and Tiana was desperate to get Luke's attention.

"No, stop!" cried the hazel-eyed beauty. "Please, no more fighting!"

Though, the maiden's words were ignored as the two dueled furiously. Luke tried to drive the Sith back with his parries, but to his surprise the strange man block him blow for blow like a mirror image. In a close clash of blades, Luke glared into the stranger's eerie eyes and noticed he looked like Ben.

"You lack focus, Jedi."

The warrior then shoved Luke back and drew out his black sword with his left hand and flicked it with his wrist. Stunned, Luke saw that he had the same fighting style as Kiya. He realized then that his man was Jinn Kenobi, Obi-Wan's lost son.

"How could you hurt my mother? I thought you were our ally."

Amused, the warrior replied, "I am not a Jedi. I was never properly trained. And your mother's burns are not fatal. She'll live."

"You bastard! I thought you were my mother friend!"

The warrior smirked and said, "Friends? Is that what she told you? Dogs of hell, I was her suitor. I could have easily been your step-father and Padme my angel."

Hotly, Luke shouted, "No, that's a lie! My mother would never fall for you."

Luke shoved him away and watched as Jinn quickly recovered and circle him and said, "Think what you like. The past can never be undone. She and Vader deserve each other. I was a fool to think I could be her knight."

"Jinn…is that you?" spoke a voice from behind him from down the opposite side of the hall. The amber-eyed warrior turned and saw that it was his father. It was Obi-Wan. The two men looked nearly identical expect one was dressed as a Sith and the other a Jedi. Obi-Wan never thought Jinn would ever fall to the Darkness, but the aura he emitted was saturated in despair and hate. There was no longer the look of peace and pride in the young warrior's golden eyes. Instead, there was a deep pain churning inside him and bleed out like a salted gash.

It pained Obi-Wan to see his son so darkened by the Sith. He had always believed Jinn to be a good man. He knew him to be a good man. Jinn was like his mother. He was drive, hard and passionate but at his core he knew that Jinn was man who obeyed no one. He was a man who only obeyed his heart.

"I've waited for this moment, father."

"Jinn, please. You don't have to do this."

However, the warrior ignored his protest and swung his blade to drive him back. Obi-Wan had to block his sword with his lightsaber to prevent from being maimed.

Hotly, the Sith said, "We do."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-


	26. Chapter 26

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 26

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

Horrified, Kiya watched as her father and brother fought down the hall until they emerged out into the hanger bay and dueled on the landing platform. She turned and grabbed Leia shoulder and said, "Take Padme to the clinic and inform Command about the security breach."

Leia replied, "Kiya, no. You better not do anything stupid."

The blue-eyed warrior narrowed her brow and suddenly saw the discarded Nubian bloom on the floor. She watched as Tiana picked it up and met her eyes. The bronze beauty gazed at her with a look of desperation and crushed the blossom between her fingers until the petals fell to the ground like flacks of snow.

"Save him, please. Jinn may not have been her knight, but has always been mine."

Kiya frowned at the odd maiden, but nodded her head and grabbed Luke by the arm. "Come, on. We've got to stop them from fighting."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base, hanger bay**

The moment Kiya and Luke left the corridor there was a rumble that was felt throughout the entire base. Alarms sounded and announcements were made. It appeared that the Empire had found their location. They were bombing them from orbit and had arrived in an enormous space station the size of a moon.

Suddenly, the distracted rebels pulled themselves away from the fight between Jedi General and the Sith and began organizing a strike team to combat the Imperial ships. However, in the mayhem there were already more breaches in their security. Troops were already flooding the base like a horde.

Yet, in the middle of the chaos, Jinn did not relent. He continued to duel his father with all his might. Obi-Wan found Jinn to be a difficult opponent. He realized then that Jinn was more than his match. He was beyond him in ability. He not only had his physical strength and Jedi-powers, but also his mother's use of Force-manipulation.

"Jinn! Woke up! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm ending this once and for all."

Obi-Wan shoved Jinn back. He knew that his wife's style worked best in close combat and wanted to create as much distance between them as he could get.

"No, son. There is no reason for us to be fighting."

Jinn used the Force to move a cargo box into his father and tried to knock him over, but Obi-Wan evaded it. The two began to circle and square off and skillfully Jinn flicked his wrist with his sword expertly with excitement. Obi-Wan noted that the move was identical to Thrice's habit. The Clan-people got a thrill from a good fight and Jinn was no exception.

"Why didn't you come for me, _father_? Don't you love your one and only son? Didn't it matter to you that I could be tortured or killed for helping you escape? Or am I not good enough for that—not good enough to train like Anakin Skywalker? We all know how important the Chosen One is."

Obi-Wan diverted his eyes away in shame. "Jinn…I'm sorry, but we didn't abandon you. I don't care for you less than I do Ani."

"Lies!"

Jinn closed the distance between and slash at the Jedi Master swiftly with his sword and saber. Obi-Wan block his attacks as best as he could, but couldn't avoid getting burned across his waist and thigh. He hissed in pain and ignored the sting to shove Jinn back with the Force.

Kneeling, he shouted, "No, Jinn! I do care for you. My only regret is that I had kept you at arm's length, but I didn't know how to be you're father. I didn't know what you needed from me. I should have supported you when you asked. I should have trained you and nurtured you like your mother wanted me, but I was confused—I was afraid. You didn't look like a child, but I didn't realize that you were _my_ child. I didn't know that what you truly wanted from me was my love—that what you needed was my faith."

Jinn pressed his cold midnight blade across his father's neck and said, "Sweet words cannot undo the past. You're abandonment was a betrayal. I maybe the child of your blood, but I am not the child of your heart. Face it, you never wanted me. You never wanted me to be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber to the warrior's surprise dropped it onto the ground in surrender and stated, "Yes…it's true I did not want you to become a Jedi, but is wasn't because I thought you were unworthy or that I care for you less than I did Anakin. It was because you believed in love."

The warrior narrowed his brow in confusion and asked, "What? What the Force does that mean?"

The Jedi Master met his amber-eyes and said, "Remember what you told me when you came back to the Temple when we first met. You said that you had an argument with Anakin. You said that you believe in love. Well, I didn't want you to deny yourself love. You were taught to embrace your feelings and I didn't want to change that. I didn't want for us to be the same. I've since learned that you were taught better. It is I should have wanted to be more like you, Jinn. "

Tears began to well up in the warrior's golden-eyes as he started down at his father on his knees. He deactivated his red lightsaber and bent down to met his gaze. With a shaking breath, he replied, "Oh, father…how can you say such a thing? My love has only caused me pain. How can I…how can I believe in anything?"

Obi-Wan reached out and hugged him and said, "Jinn, you're not alone. I believe in you. I know that you haven't completely lost your faith."

In reaction, Jinn returned his father's embrace and felt his calm aura seep into him. It had been such a long time since he felt another person's Force-presence so strongly. For years the Emperor had keep him pressured and isolated until he was willing to do anything just to be with another human being. He felt stared for any form of communication that it was so easy for him to get attached to the maiden, Tiana. But, here and now with his father's trained Force-signature it felt like a real salvation. He never realized how much he depended on being among other Force-beings for his sanity until he'd been cut off completely.

However, the peace was short lived as Vader held up the beaten form Lady Thrice. He threatened her life with his red lightsaber at her throat and spoke to the two coldly. "How touching, but if you want you're precious lady to live then I suggest that you surrender immediately."

The two men rose and instantly Obi-Wan stepped forward and cried, "Let her go!"

Vader squeezed she-warrior's injured shoulder more tightly. She hissed in pain and tried to break free, but his grip was like a hawk's. The red-eyed beauty gasped and shouted, "Dogs of Hell! When I get free I'll torture you till you beg for death!"

"Such a spirited bride you have, Obi-Wan. I can see now why Jinn is so rebellious."

Fearful, the Jedi Master shouted, "No, we surrender!"

"Good, hand over your weapons to the troops. The Emperor is dying to see you again."

Annoyed, Jinn did as he was told and gave the soldier his weapons. Darkly, he glared at Vader till his eyes shone red with hate. He watched as his mother and father being herded to an Imperial transport, but was stopped by the elder Sith at the last minute.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted, _Jinn Kenobi_. You were always too much like your father to see reason. I knew you couldn't handle doing what was necessary when the time came. I knew you were not truly changed."

The warrior smirked and replied, "Well, its good to know you always had faith in me, Vader."

"Enough!"

Vader then backhanded Jinn across his face and commanded his forces to take the prisoners back the _Death Star_. The Emperor would know of the warrior's betrayal.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star, throne room**

Jinn was brought before the Emperor. The pale hooded man smiled witched at him with his deformed face and patiently waited as several stormtroopers shoved his parents into a blue transparent force field. He was that Padme, Leia and Kiya were already within the field and stared at him expectedly.

Darth Sidious grinned and said, "It was very considerate of you to lead me to your rebel base, Lord Soltarius. You have done well in helping us locate the princess again and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Jinn wiped the blood away from the cut he received from Vader's blow and said, "Don't play dumb with me, old dog. I'm sure Vader has already reported to you my actions."

The Dark Lord laughed and replied, "Yes, but I know you desired to hunt down your father regardless, my warrior. I don't see your actions so much as a betrayal, but merely a common interest."

"How generous of you, Sidious but you're silver tongued lies won't work on me anymore. I will no longer keep secret my true intentions. I will no longer compromise my principles." He then strode closer to the Dark Lord with a dangerous air of confidence and added, "I'm done being your pawn!"

Jinn unexpectedly balled his hand into a fist, because he didn't have his sword or saber and punched the Sith Lord across the face with a swing. Sidious was stunned by the crude tactics of the warrior and deflected his next manure with a blast of Force-lightening that sent him back across the chamber with a thud. Enraged, he glared at him with venomous hate and called for Vader to draw near.

"I have gotten how uncivilized you can be. I have forgotten that you have no reservations about doing unpleasant deeds. Yes, you have never been a knight. You do not fear death. Though, you are ironically more noble then any Jedi I have ever met and that what you truly desire is not power or fame. No, your weakness has always been that you desire love—pure, sweet, passionate love. You're witch of a mother raised you too well."

"Perhaps, but you can't win. I won't—wait! What are you doing?"

Terrified, he watched as Vader dragged Tiana towards Sidious. The Dark Lord smiled and commanded, "Kill her, my apprentice."

"As you wish, my Master."

Jinn quickly rose to his feet and cried out in fear. "NO!"

However, it was too late. The former-Jedi ignited his red lightsaber and thrusted it through Tiana's back and pieced her through the chest. The bronze beauty fell to the ground limp and Jinn swiftly gathered her up into his arms and pressed her to his embrace. Trembling, he felt her Force-signature begin to fade. He saw her blood gather in her mouth as the warm liquid filled her damaged lung. There wasn't anything he could do. She couldn't be saved.

"Oh gods, Tiana—my Tiana. Please, please don't die. You can't."

"Ji—inn…gah…"

Jinn began to cry as he held her and said, "No, please Tiana. You can't leave me…you've been my only friend."

"I…I love you…Jinn…"

He caressed her cheek and said, "And I love you, Tiana and I wasn't blind. I knew you're feelings, but I couldn't bring myself to return them because you're so young and I was so dark…I thought we'd have more time. Oh, my Tiana…please forgive me."

Yet, the hazel-eyed maiden didn't respond. Instead, she lay dead in Jinn's arms and stared out unseeing with half lidded eyes. Grief stricken, he gasped and soothed her long brown hair in his hand and gently kissed her cheek.

Darth Sidious laughed wickedly at the warrior's grief. He knew that with Tiana's passing he would be broken at last. She was his tether to Light. She was the pawn that allowed him to blackmail Jinn into obedience. And now with her gone, Jinn had no reason to remain noble and bide his time. No, he had nothing, but revenge. He had only darkness.

The Emperor bent down and smiled at his long-term project. It was true that Jinn was not his apprentice, but in many ways he was far more challenging than Vader would ever be. For he was defiant and long lived and for many years the warrior would not yield. He was headstrong and stubborn and possessed an iron will. Before Tiana, Sidious did all in is power to break Jinn, but nothing seemed to work. Jinn was resign to his fate, but most of all had a burning hope that blurred the line of madness. Sidious wanted nothing more than to extinguish those flames. His corruption would be more satisfying than he could ever dream.

"Yes, you must avenger her, warrior. With her gone, you are now alone." Sidious then pulled from his belt Jinn's sword and threw it down at his feet. "Here, take your revenge. Take away that which Vader holds most dear. Make him suffer as you have."

At first Jinn did not move. He felt numb. He ignored the taunts of the Emperor and the chaos of the world happening around him. All he could do was stare into the face of his beloved Tiana and regret all the things that might have been. He was a complete idiot to make her wait when things like age and experience meant nothing to him. He was one that was unnatural—he was the no that should not have been. He was nothing more than a simple whim and now—his lovely Tee was dead. The innocent Force-sensitive girl he thought he'd have more time to know and love was dead.

Subconsciously, a wave of deep, deep morning swept throughout the entire chamber as the Force bent and shifted against Jinn's grief. Resolved, he looked up and met Sidious' yellow hate filled eyes and stated, "No, I'm no longer your pawn, Sidious. I am not a Sith. I know now that it was this path that lead me to Tiana's death and I won't have her suffer for my mistakes. There is no point to this life without love…everything is meaningless…even revenge."

Jinn then began to channel the Force around him until a great wind blew within the chamber. It provided the distraction Thrice needed to overload the force field.

Meanwhile, both Sidious and Vader shielded their eyes as Jinn suddenly shot a beam of intense energy into Tiana's limp body. She started to glow a brilliant white light that swallowed up the room. The surge of power shook the whole _Death Star_ like a tidal wave and in flash of sparks they saw the warrior fall over like a dead weight onto the polished floor.

Tiana suddenly gasped in a straggled breath and her haze eyes flew open with unexpected life. Mesmerized, Vader could not believe what he had just seen. All this time during his apprenticeship with Darth Sidious, he had never seen anyone resurrect the dead with only the Force as their instrument. It was a miracle.

"Jinn!" shouted Thrice just as the force field flickered and disappeared. Desperately, she tried to reach her son, but since she used up most of her energy overloading the force field and collapsed. Obi-Wan immediately rushed to her side and saw that she had fainted.

Meanwhile, Sidious laughed and used his foot to kick over Jinn's body. He felt through the Force that he was alive, but just barely. His presence was fading fast and soon he would be no more.

"I have no idea you warriors possessed such abilities. I thought I knew all your secrets, Jinn Kenobi."

"Get away from him," commanded Obi-Wan sternly. "Get away from my son."

The Jedi Master moved to stand and left his wife in the care of Padme and Leia. Kiya quickly moved to join him, but Obi-Wan gestured for her to stay away. Instead, he used the Force to summon Jinn's sword from the floor and moved to take on the Sith himself. However, Sidious had other plans.

With an evil grin, the Emperor said, "Vader, kill him."

Yet, for a moment the former-Jedi did not response. He was still amazed by Jinn's miracle. He had no idea he possessed such power and that in the Emperor knew nothing. The rogue warrior who he had long since loathed and despised for loving his Padme had somehow mastered the means to conquer over death. He knew the cure to his fears. He knew how to bring back the dead.

"Obi-Wan, I demand that you tell me your secrets. I must know how Jinn mastered the skill to defeat death."

The Jedi Master replied, "No, that skill is beyond you, Vader. Only someone with their heart truly in the Light can wield such a technique."

"No! I must know! Tell me!"

Vader then lunged forward with his lightsaber in hand to cut down his former-mentor, but he discovered that Obi-Wan knew how to evade him swiftly. It appeared he knew more about the Clan ways then he was willing to admit. Enraged, Vader attacked again, but with all speed Obi-Wan moved away and blocked his blow with the Clan-blade effortlessly. Sparks and light sprang from the point of contact, but the old man would not yield.

Vader thought he'd have some trouble with his former-Master, but Sidious intervened. He shot a bolt of Force-lightening at the old Jedi that he had to use his sword to deflect the blast. He was left wide open for an attack. Vader pierced Obi-Wan through the thigh and watched as he cried out in pain. Kiya then sprang into action and used her open palm to burn Sidious across the cheek with her powers.

The Dark Lord roared in pain and knocked Kiya down in retaliation. He covered his face with his left hand in agony. He did not know the little witch was as deadly as her mother and brother.

"Kiya, no!" shouted Obi-Wan in dread.

Alarmed, the Jedi Master threw the midnight blade into the Emperor's chest with a thud. An enormous wave of Darkness rumbled throughout the chamber as the Dark Lord screamed in agony. He felt his Force-signature make war with the ancient weapon, but no matter how hard he pulled at the hilt it would not budge. Instead a searing pain like the touch of the young lady-knight's slap burned his skin.

"CURSE YOU, JEDI!" roared the Sith.

Darth Sidious harnessed his power and was determined to kill Obi-Wan once and for all. He shot out a beam of Force-lightening so strong that he knew he'd die instantly when it touched him, but out of the blue sprang Luke.

The young Jedi stabbed the Dark Lord with his blue lightsaber through the chest again. Sidious roared in pure pain. He could not believe that he was slain so easily by a mere Jedi—a mere boy! Enraged, he reached forward and grasped Luke by the throat with his bloodied hand. He was prepared to squeeze the life out of the meddlesome Jedi, but unexpectedly Vader gasped with fear.

"Luke!"

Vader was suddenly overcome with paternal fear for his long lost son and rushed across the chamber to save him. Vader wrestled Luke free from the wounded Emperor's grip and the two men began to struggle in a battle of wills.

"You traitor!" seethed Sidious.

"No, it is you who betray me. I won't allow you to hurt my son."

Then, without warning the _Death Star_ began to rumble and the two Sith fell over the railing over the exposed energy core shaft and fell to their deaths within the beam. A burst of energy shot out from the power core below that Luke had to shield his eyes against the surge. Meanwhile, Kiya had recovered and stood to join him at the ledge.

The blue-eyed beauty stared at his profile as he looked down the shaft and said, "Luke, it's finished."

"Kiya, why did he do it?"

Solemnly, the she-knight replied, "He was you're father, Luke. I think he realized that before it was too late."

-0-0-0-

TBC

-0-0-0-

Please read and review. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Rise of the Warrior

Chapter 27

**Location: Death Star, throne room**

Luke finally turned away from the energy shaft and placed his hand over Kiya's shoulder. He saw she had a bruise across her cheek from where the Emperor had struck her, but overall she looked fine. Together they made their way to Obi-Wan and helped him to his feet and stood on either side of him while supporting him with a shoulder. Kiya wrapped her arm around his father's waist and together the three moved close to Padme and Leia.

The women had moved Thrice to check on Jinn and Tiana, but from their expressions he knew the diagnosis looked bleak. Thrice gazed up at Obi-Wan with her ruby-eyes filled with tears while she clutched her cold son's hands tightly over his chest.

"Oh, Obi-Wan…I don't have the power to save him. I can't save my Jinn."

"Maybe I can do something." Kiya tried to pull away from her father, but her grabbed her arm firmly to stop her from her treatment.

"No, darling. If you do that than you risk putting your own life in jeopardy."

"But he's my brother! We can't just let him die without trying!"

Thrice painfully shook her head and somehow her gaze met Tiana's. The spared maiden mutely pleaded with her to take some sort of action, but in the end she said, "I don't have the means to save him…don't waste his sacrifice, Kiya. Don't let death be in vain."

However, unexpectedly the _Death Star_ began to shake. Debris started to fall and with a boom the chamber doors were thrown open in to their amazement they discovered that it was Han Solo, Chewie and several Clan-warriors.

"Hey! Did we miss something?" asked the Captain puzzled with his blaster drawn.

Leia smiled and replied, "No, come on. Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, the ship's power began to dim and sirens began to sound in each deck. Confused, Han asked, "What's going on here?"

Lady Sheema said, "I think the station is about to self destruct. I was informed by the Commander that the power field is destabilizing."

"What!" exclaimed the Captain. He then turned to his Wookie friend and said, "Chewie, go pick up the General. I'll take his old lady while someone grabs the girl in white."

Fearful, Tiana said, "No! I'm not leaving Jinn. Can't you save him with your technology?"

Sheema approached her and replied, "I don't know, but we'll try."

The shorthaired maiden then bent down to pick up Jinn, but Han intervened and lifted his body up piggyback style. Sheema ended up taking Thrice and together the group headed for the hanger bay and out of the _Death Star. _Obi-Wan was surprised to see the _Millennium Falcon _at the docking bay and just in the nick of time they made their escape and watched at the Empire's most deadliest weapon explode in cascade of light, metal and energy.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Blackswan ship**

It didn't take long for the _Falcon_ to meet up with the Blackswan ship and when they arrived, a team of Clan-scientist quickly brought them to the lab for treatment, but it was still unclear if Jinn could be restored. He had been dead for quite sometime since using up all his Life Force to restore Tiana and Lord Swan was weary.

Meanwhile, Tiana waited anxiously in her chambers. She gazed out into the blackness of space and felt the cold darkness of the skies mirror her own heart. She didn't want to think of Jinn not making a full recovery. How could she go on knowing that the one she loved died in order to save her life? How could he admit to knowing her true feelings and not ever reciprocate? It was like a nightmare with no end. It didn't matter that the Empire was gone. What matter most to her in the world was now hanging by a thread.

"Tiana?" asked Padme. "Do you want some company?"

The hazel-eyed beauty turned to speak. She was no longer dressed in white as a Coruscant maiden. Instead, Tiana was dressed in a black battle-suit like the one the warriors. Her long brown hair was braided into four strands and her bruises were healed away. From a far she might have been mistaken for a war-maiden, but the tears on her cheeks expressed her tenderness.

"I thought you were in morning. You're husband died today."

The elder woman pressed her lips and replied, "He died a long time ago, Tiana. Anakin's last good act was saving Luke from the Emperor."

Tiana nodded her head and asked, "Did you love him?"

"Yes…a long time ago. He was a good man."

"Did you love Jinn?"

Padme turned away and shook her head. "No, Tiana. Please don't ask me that."

The maiden approached and stopped her retreat with a touch on her arm. "No, I want to know. You've haunted him, Padme. I want to know if you're memory was an illusion or something real."

The elder woman met Tiana's gaze and softly replied, "It wasn't real…Jinn was my savior, but it wasn't real. I loved a lot of things about him. I loved his charm. I loved his spirit. I loved that fact that he was always there for me, but I wasn't love. I didn't love him the same way I did Anakin."

"Do you hate him? For trying to kill you?"

Padme smiled sadly and said, "No, because in the end he didn't. He's lucky to have you, Tiana. He's lucky to have you for a friend."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters deep in thought. He was worried about Jinn. He feared that his lost son would be gone forever and even though he had great faith in him, he was still concerned that they were too late. He had been brain dead for more than just a few minutes and the damage maybe irreversible. He could be a vegetable for the rest of his life. It didn't seem fair and Lord Swan's vote of confidence seemed like wishful thinking.

Thrice sat beside her husband and rubbed her hands over his shoulders and back and sent a wave of calm throughout his body that caught him off guard.

"Darling, please. Not now."

"I only thought you could use some relief, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan felt a little ashamed for scolding his lady and moved to take her hand. "Forgive me, Milady but I'm worried about Jinn. What if the scientists can't save him?"

Thrice inched closer to her Knight and explained, "It isn't a question of saving. It is a question if he will be the same. My father can heal Jinn. He could clone Jinn a new body a thousand times, but without his memories intact—his soul—then they will all be different. You can't make the same thing twice, Obi-Wan. It's impossible. Everything in the universe is unique."

"Yes, but aren't you worried? Jinn may have brain damage. He may never be the same."

The war-maiden closed her eyes and through their hands Obi-Wan felt her sadness like a part of him was dying from grief. He instantly hated himself for making such a comment and embraced her tightly to his chest.

"Oh, Thrice…I'm sorry. I should never have said that."

He kissed her face and tucked her head under his chin. He felt her feelings slowly begin to mellow out and realized that she was deliberately behaving unattached. However, her detachment couldn't be farther from the truth. Thrice loved all her children whether they were natural born or not.

"I love everything we share, Obi-Wan. Especially the children."

"I know, darling, but if anyone can pull through this it would be Jinn."

-0-0-0-

**Location: lab**

Kiya, Luke and Leia watched as Lord Blackswan and his scientist finished regenerating Jinn and examined him on the medical table. She saw her parents seated together in the adjoining room, but didn't wish to intrude. She sensed that her mother was upset and decided to refocus her gaze towards the med. bay.

"Where's Tiana?" asked Luke.

Leia answered, "She went for a walk. She'd been crying on and off since they healed her. I think mom went to check to see how she's holding up."

"Jeez, that's got to be strange," said the Jedi. "Mom was Jinn's old flame and Tiana has had a secret crush on him for years. Do you think he'll be ok?"

Kiya said, "I hope so. I always wanted to get to know my brother. I know I was the reason why my parents had to stay away."

Startled, Leia said, "No, that's not true. It was too dangerous. Obi-Wan knew there was no why he could take on the Empire by himself. We needed to Rebels to achieve victory. And as for your brother, I'm sorry Kiya, but you don't even know him."

"No, Leia. He's my brother. He's my flesh and blood. The image of my father and he used to give us lessons in the Force as children. He isn't a monster. The Empire only caught him because he was trying to protect you and our family. He only sided with the Sith because they blackmailed him into turning. He forfeited his freedom so you could be free! So, don't tell me I don't know him."

"Mother said she wanted to rescue Jinn, but father said it would jeopardize the children. He said we needed to keep faith. And I don't care how long I must wait, but a few days is nothing compared to the 15 years Jinn had to endure as the Emperor's plaything."

Luke sympathetically gazed at his friend and said, "I know how you feel, Kiya, but he's in a coma. He might never wake up."

"Well, not through science anyway," said Lord Blackswan as he approached the three from the med. bay. He pulled off his gloves and medical mask and added, "There isn't anything else that I can do to help him. It is now up to Jinn and the Great Spirits."

Kiya said, "No! There's got to be more you can do to save him! Please!"

The scientist shook his head and replied, "No, I've sent for Lady Gale. She and the others will try to summon Jinn back from the beyond through the Force, but I cannot promise you he will be saved. All we can do is keep our faith."

-0-0-0-

**Location: unknown**

Jinn did not know where he was or what was happening. He felt like he was lost in some sort of fog and nothing beyond a few meters could be seen. He saw no landmarks or structures in this odd flat plane. In fact as far as he could tell there was nothing. It was a barren wasteland—devoid of all life.

Looked down at himself and noticed the first time that he was no longer dressed as a Sith. Instead, he was dressed as a Clan warrior. He wore a black tunic, pants and boots but over it he had on a decorated robe that was dark orange, honey brown, black and white. These were the clothes he wore the day he pledged himself to the Clan.

"Suns and moons! What's going on?"

"You're dying," said a man out from the mist.

Confused, Jinn looked up and saw a tall longhaired man dressed in a robe. He narrowed his brow and saw that he didn't recognize him, but it was obvious he was a Jedi. The bearded man smiled and approached him until they stood face to face.

"What?" asked the perplexed warrior.

The man tried to suppress his amusement behind his hand and replied, "Well, you are not as observant as I hoped, but then Obi-Wan was always single minded as well. Let me repeat, you are dying."

Jinn patted his chest and said, "I don't feel partially dead."

"That's because you've strayed too far. I thought I would help you find your way back."

"Well, that's very kind, but who are you?"

"I'm Master Qui-Gon Jinn. And I know who you are, Jinn Kenobi. I've been watching you."

Stunned, the warrior said, "Master Qui-Gon? Watching me? Why?"

The tall-Master smirked and replied, "Force, you sound just like Obi-Wan."

In response, Jinn was disheartened. He lowered his gaze and gripped the hilt of his steel sword in agitation. He shook his head and said, "No, I am not like Obi-Wan. My father was never a Sith. I compromised my principles and succumbed to Darkness, but no good intention can justify the evil I helped to create."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and thoughtfully retorted, "True, but you did not break."

Passionately, the warrior exclaimed, "And is that my excuse! I loved a woman who didn't love me and I helped serve a man who tried to kill my only friend in the universe and that is supposed to make it all ok?"

"You have to let it go, Jinn."

The warrior paused and quietly said, "I can't…I don't know if I can. What if I should fall completely? Such a betrayal would be worse than death."

Qui-Gon closed the distance between them and patted the golden-eyed warrior on the shoulder. A pulse of energy unexpectedly surged through Jinn's body. It felt like liquid Light was coursing through his veins that he felt his insides begin to burn with an unknown intensity. It was like Life itself was being forces into his being.

Off in the distance he heard Qui-Gon affectionately and said, "Have faith. I believe in you, Jinn…"

"Jinn…"

"Jinn…"

"_Jinn!_"

Suddenly, the warrior opened his eyes in and gasped. His throat felt dry and his lungs sucked in air like a vacuum tomb. And in a rush, his senses were bombarded with information. He sensed that he was surrounded by the elite warriors in a circle and that they were singing an ancient chant. A raising unified tone of voices resonated his aura and reached deep into his bones. The smell of burning pyres and charcoal scented the air and made his eyes water with the smoke. The beat of a distant drum kept rhythm with his pulse and looming over him was the priestess, Lady Gale.

The shinning eyed warrior danced around his form and channeled the Living Force towards with such pressure and speed that he felt paralyzed against the stone stab where he lay. Then, with a firm hand, she placed her palm over his chest and the chamber fell instantly into silence.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Clan ship, observatory**

After Jinn's recovery he was examined by the doctors and given a clean bill of health. He learned that his mother was among the dancers during his ritual recovery from beyond the grave and that his father was at attendance. However, his mind was still unclear and the last few hours seem like a daze. He recalled briefly speaking with Obi-Wan and hearing Lord Blackswan praising him as blessed by the gods, but nothing more.

In his heart all Jinn wanted to do than anything in the world was to see his Tiana again. He heard that she had not taken his sacrifice well. She instead favored long hours gazing at the passing stars when she could no longer bear standing vigil at his bedside in the laboratory. Though, honestly Jinn could not blame her. He wouldn't permit her to suffer watching him lay in a comatose state.

Softly, he approached her and saw that she was dressed like one of the Clan. She wore a black suit and long boots and her hair was braided. She looked lovely. She was a bronze-beauty among a backdrop of stars.

"Tiana."

Startled, the maiden turned around and stared at him in disbelief. "Jinn! Is it really you?"

The warrior smiled and raised his arms to embrace her and said, "Yes, Tee. It's really me."

Enthralled, she raced across the observatory and leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Jinn stumbled back from her momentum, but laughed when he felt Tiana glue herself to him so firmly that he was sure not even the Force could make her let go. It felt wonderful to hold her again. He suddenly felt like he was truly back from the beyond.

In a muffled voice pressed against his the crook of his shoulder and neck he heard her say, "Oh, gods! I missed you. I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone forever, Jinn."

He rubbed her back and replied, "Yes, I'm sorry, Tee. But I had to do everything I could to save you. I couldn't let you die—not like that—not ever."

Tiana slowly pulled away with happy tears shining in her eyes and said, "I know what you did and you are so stupid!" She then pressed her head against his shoulder and whispered, "I don't ever want you to die…I don't want you to ever leave me."

Jinn brushed her hair with his hand and said, "I'll never leave you, Tee. I promise."

Tiana moved to stare into his amber-eyes and beamed. "I love you, Jinn."

He smiled at hearing her words and tenderly caressed her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "And I love you, Tiana. There was never a doubt in my mind that you loved me. I could feel it. I only hope I was just as transparent."

Tiana replied, "I always knew you cared. I just feared you'd only ever see me as a friend."

He pulled back to meet her gaze and said, "Well, you mean more to me than that. You're my savior, Tee. You saved me from myself."

The bronze-beauty blushed. She didn't think she'd ever hear him say such a thing so sincerely. He was usually always trying to be light and teasing. He tried to take her mind off things, but this new earnest tone was new to her. She had never seen him express such feeling.

-0-0-0-

Though, unexpectedly the couple felt a presence at the door. They saw that it was Padme. The elder-beauty slowly neared and asked, "May we speak?"

The couple untangled and Jinn replied, "Yes, of course. Tee, I'll see you later. I promise."

The maiden nodded in understand, but was reluctant to go. She still wanted to hold her warrior in her arms, but she knew the two needed to clear the air.

"Padme."

"Jinn, how are you feeling?"

"Alive."

Padme felt startled by his short answer and moved to stand in front of the large window and stared at the passing stars. She paused and glanced at him and noticed he was no longer dressed like a Sith. Instead, he wore Clan clothing—long blue embroidered robe with a heavy belt, a brown battle suit and leather wrist guards on each wrist. He looked every inch like the mighty warrior, but the things he said before were still haunting.

"Padme, I know you don't care about me. You don't have to pretend. And I won't make excuses. We should just let the past stay were it is and move on."

"Thank you, Jinn but I was hoping we could still be friends?"

Jinn turned to stare at her like she spontaneously sprouted a second head. "No, Padme! We were never friends. We cannot _still _be something we never were."

Confused, Padme said, "But Jinn—I thought—I mean the Sith are gone. I thought you'd want to make amends—find peace?"

"Milady, it is clear to me that you do not understand. I told you a long time ago that warriors do not have regrets and that hasn't changed. I don't feel I need to make amends for trying to slay you. In truth, a small part of me still wishes I had."

Shocked, the elder-beauty stepped away. "But, I thought you were saved? That you returned to the Light? I thought you'd forgiven me?"

The warrior laughed and replied, "Light? Padme, I died. I didn't have a personality transplant. Stop thinking that I'm some sort of Jedi. I'm not all forgiving. I'm only a man. And even though I no longer wish you dead, it doesn't undo the things that have happened. Don't push your luck."

Padme curtly nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, you're right. I apologize. It's just I want for us to have a fresh start."

Softly, the warrior said, "We can never go back, Padme. I've let you go, you should do the same."

He then moved to leave the observatory and the elder-beauty to her thoughts, but at the last minute Jinn paused and glanced at her standing by the window. She was wearing an off white gown and her hair was in a Naboo style and streaked with gray, but those things didn't matter. The Clan had taught him—his mother had taught him—that the heart was everything.

"Padme," he said in a more tender tone. "No matter what, you will always be my first love. They say you never forget you're first."

Padme gasped in surprise. She didn't think Jinn would ever say something like that, but when she turned around she saw that he had already left. The warrior was gone.

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-

Please review. Thank you for reading.


	28. past reviews

Bek-K 4/18/11 . chapter 27

A wonderful ending and yet I would have liked for it to continue. But I guess every great story has to come to an end sometime.

I liked that even though Jinn stood his ground with Padme, he was still kind enough to let her know that he did indeed love her at one time, but has now moved on and is in love with a woman who returns his affections.

I also really liked seeing Obi-Wan worrying over his son, as to whether Jinn would live or not. I thought it was cool that Jinn got to meet his namesake.

So many wonderful aspects to this chapter, actually, to this story. I hope you keep writing! I so much enjoy your stories.

Sincerely,

Bekah

Jedi Angel001 4/6/11 . chapter 25

What a shocker for Obi-Wan to see what became of his son Jinn.

Jinn was not going to hold back from killing Padme,Tianna plea got his attention to sad for Jinn.

eldest fangirl 4/6/11 . chapter 25

I don't care what anyone says. Your stories are the best. The characters are the best and especially Thrice and Jinn. Don't listen to what those other losers have to say!

Bek-K 3/31/11 . chapter 23

I have a feeling that Jinn already knows they're there. I hope they don't get caught. If it plays out like A New Hope, they won't get caught. ;)

But then when does Jinn get to leave the empire and return home? If Thrice finds out he's still alive and where, she definitely will go to get her son back.

Great chapter and definitely worth the wait! :)

Keep up the good work.

Sincerely,

Bekah

atramentaceous 3/27/11 . chapter 1

This was in Cracked.

Doom Marine 54 3/20/11 . chapter 1

Obvious mary-sue is obvious.

Bek-K 3/15/11 . chapter 22

I'm thinkin 'old Ben' now has a reason to allow his wife and her clan to restore him to a more youthful time. ;)

I'm glad Jinn hasn't gone darkside, though if Vader keeps pushing him...he just might.

Luke and Kiya are going to be in so much trouble for going on alone to rescue Leia.

Nice touch adding Han into the mix. :)

Wonderful writing as always! Keep up the good work! :)

Sincerely,

Bekah

Jedi Angel001 3/15/11 . chapter 22

Luke is already to dash to rescue Leia but Kiya a voice of reason.I see Vader does not know Leia is his daughter,I hope she would be Jinn there makes it complicated.

Bek-K 3/11/11 . chapter 21

Jinn better not have turned to the darkside! He has to be playing double agent for whatever reason.

This fic keeps getting better and better with a twist around almost every corner. :)

Keep up the good work!

Sincerely,

Bekah

Exwindzz 3/10/11 . chapter 21

I think if someone tricked him enough about Padme/Obiwan he'd turn.

Like play up how Obiwan didn't miss him, and Padme didn't love him, etc...

tiger982305 3/8/11 . chapter 20

wow great story, I look forward to your next update.

ZeoRangerFive 2/17/11 . chapter 17

You're evil.

eldest fangirl 2/16/11 . chapter 17

I love your story. Don't let Padme go with Anakin. I am Jinn and Padme all the way. I was wondering if you have ever made any youtube videos for your stories.

Jedi Angel001 2/4/11 . chapter 12

I loved the way Thrice is so loving and gentle to the babies and Obi-Wan, apparently it is a side Jinn has never that Padme knows she was dead and brought back,would it make a difference,if she can find comfort in Jinn,or foreever love Anakin and grieve for him.

ZeoRangerFive 1/31/11 . chapter 12

Maybe have Obiwan let it slip at some point? He can be likethat at times. :p

Jedi Angel001 1/28/11 . chapter 11

Well if anyone can save Padme it will be Thrice -Wan has to see reason,I think Thrice might have him see that staying there is better for all of them.

ZeoRangerFive 1/28/11 . chapter 11

Hmm... if Jinn dosen't have a chance, perhaps do it where Padme dosen't know he loves her, and Obiwan/everyone else keeps it a secret out of respect, I know someone like that irl.

ZeoRangerFive 1/25/11 . chapter 10

Padmes going to live? o.O

kinda cool.

although maybe have him admit to obiwan on the way that he loves her or something like that. :P

Exwindzz 1/20/11 . chapter 8

More Padme. :P

Nice chapter.

Jedi Angel001 1/19/11 . chapter 7

Well that was last trial with Thrice,I hope he passes and does not get too hurt.

Bek-K 1/18/11 . chapter 6

Obi-Wan has quite a dilemma on his hands, knowing that Jinn was created from his own genetic material as well as Lady Thrice. It was interesting to see Jinn's 'parents' coming to retrieve their semi-wayward son. :) Either Thrice heard Palps asking Jinn to consider working for him or she knows something's off about the Politician. I hope Jinn and Thrice can make amends. He very much wants to continue to get to know his mother.

This is a wonderful story! I'm waiting for Obi-Wan to start having protective fatherly instincts kick in in regard to Jinn, even if he isn't aware it's happening. ;)

Thanks so much for sharing, Miss Ink! As far as this being Jinn centered...I have no problem with that! I quite enjoy this universe you've created.

Sincerely,

Bekah

jln191091 1/15/11 . chapter 6

I slightly agree with you about Anakin, but sometimes hes written good.

Is Jinn going to be paired up with Padme though?

howzat15 1/13/11 . chapter 5

i do hope this jinn bloke stayys away from padme because anakin will probaly turn to the darkside and try tokill everyone

lazyfanfictioner 12/28/10 . chapter 3

I really like the idea of having clones of Obi Wan. Please update.

Jedi Angel001 12/17/10 . chapter 2

This is sure a different take on Anakin, showing his rage and jealousy toward Jinn being friendly to Padme.I hope it does not lead him to the dark is perfect ammunition for the Sith to bring him closer to Obi-Wan you are our only hope.

mtfrosty 12/17/10 . chapter 2

Jinn vs Anakin... interesting indeed. :) I like it so far and will definitely be waiting for an update. Is this one connected in any way to your other stories, or are you just using the same characters? Cuz in the other ones, Jinn was Obi-wan's biological son, so I was just wondering. Anyways, keep it up! :)


End file.
